


Secrets and Blackmail

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: Blackmail, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Rape, Sibling Rivalry, Step-siblings, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 47,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Cartman is keeping a secret! Two people discover the secret and one begins to blackmail him, the other tries to help him.





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

Cartman's POV

"I love this house! It's very important that Eric has his own bedroom." Mom tells my new stepdad Mark.

"That's fine. It would be awkward as hell to have Wendy and Eric share a room anyway." Mark tells mom. I forgot to mention that my new stepdad is Wendy's dad. That's right, she's my new stepsister. Wendy's mom died and her dad and my mom somehow got closer after that and eventually got married. They’re in the process of selling their houses since they finally bought one together. Neither Wendy nor I are excited about this arrangement. This is our first time seeing the house.

"I agree teen boys and girls shouldn't share a room, right Eric?" Mom winks at me.

"Umm...yeah. Right mom." I say nervously.

"So how do you feel about this house Wendy?" Mark asks her.

"I like it." She tells me. "Can I have the room in the basement?"

"Why?"

"For privacy."

Mark folds his arms. "If you think you're going to be sneaking boys into your room young lady-"

"Dad!" Wendy begins blushing. I'm sure she's embarrassed by what Mark said. Who wouldn't be? She's not the type to sneak boys in anyway. Maybe Stan, since he's her boyfriend.

Wendy is a pretty girl. She's 5'7, thin, and has long dark hair that's down her back. She's really smart too. She's a straight A student, class president, captain of the debate team, she's in the National Honors Society, and the French Honor's Society. She has a lot going for her. My mom really admires her and is proud of all her accomplishments and achievements. I wish I could measure up to her.

As for me, I'm 5'6 and overweight. I'm at 230. I want to lose weight, but I get so depressed sometimes that all I want to do is eat. I'm not smart either, I'm failing nearly everything. Not to mention I'm keeping a big secret. Only my mom and I know what that secret is. Keeping this secret is contributing to my depression, but I promised my mom I would never tell.

"Don't dad me! I don't want you all the way down here by yourself."

"I think it will be fine Mark." Mom steps in. "At least give her a chance."

"Yeah dad, give me a chance." Wendy tells him. “I like her!” She smiles at mom. 

"Okay fine, but you break the rules just once, you're moving upstairs!" Mark tells Wendy. “Do you understand me young lady?” 

"Yes sir!"

I snickers to myself. Wendy is such a good girl, I doubt he has anything to worry about. Stan and Wendy are such boring do-gooders it’s sickening.

"Looks like it's settled!" Mom says excitedly. "It has to be since we’re closing on the house next week!”

Wendy and I look at each other awkwardly. We haven't always gotten along in the past and now we're step siblings. Living under the same roof is going to be...interesting to say the least.

"Come on, we need to go home and finish packing!" Mark puts his arms around mom and they walk out the house leaving Wendy and me alone.

"So...I guess now we'll be living together." She says nervously.

I nod. "Yeah I guess so..."

She shrugs. "That's cool, it will be nice to have a little brother to push around." She playfully pushes me.

"Little brother? We're the same age, ho!"

"Yes, but I'm two months older which makes you the little brother!" She says smugly. “Don’t call me a ho!” 

"Who's really counting?"

"Kids, let's go!" Mark yells out.

On the drive back to our current house, mom is going on and on about the new house. "At least with Wendy downstairs there's a less likely chance she'll learn your secret."

"Yeah I guess..." I wish I didn’t have to keep this stupid secret…

"I can't wait to finally live with my husband! That has a nice ring to it! My husband!" Mom goes on like this the rest of the car ride. I'm just worried about how this arrangement is going to work…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cartman's POV

We're just coming from gym class. The other guys are showering while I'm sitting on the bench in the locker room eating a snack. I notice Kyle walking in with a towel wrapped around him.

Kyle is very toned for a stupid ginger Jew. He's 6'1 and all muscle. He doesn't play any sports, but he loves working out and he eats really healthy. That's how he keeps his body tight. I hate that damn Jew! I notice all the water from the shower and steam dripping down his body. From his chest to that oh so perfect six pack. Damn, it’s perfect! For some reason, I can't stop staring at him...

"Hey Eric!" I snap out of it as Butters calls me.

"What?"

"Why are you looking at Kyle?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "I wasn't looking at that stupid Jew!"

"It looks like you were checking him out."

"Gross Butters! What do you think I am some kind of faggot?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Butters smiles innocently.

I frown. "Get the hell away from me!"

"Oh all right then." He walks away. Butters is such a tool. He hasn't changed much since we were kids. He's 5'6 and thin. His hair still looks the same. He's still the same naive kid that he's always been. I still like playing practical jokes on him because he’s such a naïve idiot! He makes it too easy sometimes so I get bored with him easily. 

Just then Kenny comes over to the lockers with a towel wrapped around him. He's 6'1 and scrawny. He's poor and he barely eats. Funny thing is he never has money for food, but he always has money for weed. He has shaggy blonde hair that he hardly takes a comb to. For some reason, the girls love it. I don’t see the appeal. 

"Dude, you're eating again?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"When are you not hungry?" He laughs.

"Never..."

He laughs even harder. "Yeah that sounds accurate." 

“AY! I’m hypoglycemic!” 

“Dude, no you’re not!” He heads off to change his clothes.

I notice Kyle talking to Stan. Stan is 6'2 and muscular. He not as muscular as Kyle, but he's close. The only difference is Stan's an athlete. He's the star quarterback of the varsity football team. He's also captain of the basketball and baseball team, but football is his passion.

"Hey Cartman?" Kenny walks back over to me after he changes clothes.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Now I'm a little nervous as I notice other guys looking on. "Umm...sure."

"How come you don't take showers when the rest of us do?"

"Umm..." I look around and see all eyes on me.

"I would love to know the answer to that one too." Stan steps in.

I smirk. "Did you ever think I didn't want you fags checking out my hot body?" I hear snickering.

"Hot body?" Kenny laughs. "Not with those man boobs and five stomachs!"

"Yeah fat ass! There's nothing hot about you!" Kyle adds in.

"I'm not fat, I just have a little extra baby fat!" I defend myself.

"That's not baby fat, that's fat baby!" Token tells me.

"Shut up Token, you black asshole!" Next thing I know, I'm hit in the head with a textbook. "Hey!" That shit fucking hurt. 

"Watch what you call me, fatty!" Token waves his fists threateningly. 

“You started it!” 

“Anyway,” Kenny steps in focusing his attention back on me, “all jokes aside, you’re not a queer or anything are you?” 

“What?” I hear the other guys laughing again. 

“I just find it odd that you literally sit there and watch while we shower and change clothes.” He looks at Kyle then at me and smiles. “I’ve noticed you stare at my buddy Kyle over there a lot.” 

“Me?” Kyle asks confused. Then he glares at me and I quickly look away from him. 

“No I don’t!” I yell at Kenny. 

“That explains all the back and forth digs you guys take at each other. It’s built up sexual tension. More so on Cartman’s end!” Kenny continues smiling as he puts his arm around me. I push his arm away. 

“Dude, sick! Shut up!” Kyle tells him. 

“Yeah, you don’t know what you’re talking about you poor piece of crap!” 

Kenny shrugs. “Fine, insult me all you want. Hell, insult everyone to try to deflect the attention off of you! But something is up with you! Are you embarrassed by your small dick or something? We all know you have one.” Once again the guys laugh and now I can feel my face turning red.

“Fuck you Kenny!” I stand up and start to walk out. 

“Hey Cartman!” I turn around as Stan calls me. 

“What?” I ask me slightly annoyed. 

“So I hear that you and Wendy will be living together.”

I shrug. “Yeah, so?” 

“Well now that you’re her “evil” stepbrother, can you keep an eye on her for me?” 

“What?” I’m taken aback by his favor. 

“You know make sure no other dudes try to hit on her or spy on her conversations with her friends. Things like that. You never know, they may say some juicy things about me or one of the other guys.” 

“I don’t know dude…” I can assure him the last thing he has to worry about is Wendy getting hit on by other guys. She only has eyes for Stan that she’ll shut that shit down quickly.

“Oh come on, we’re bros, remember?” 

Oh now we’re bros? I have to roll my eyes at that one. “Yeah, I’ll think about it.” 

Stan playfully smacks me on the back. “That a boy! I’m counting on you dude!” I shake my head and turn to leave again. 

“Hey, aren’t you going to take a shower first?” I hear Kenny call after me. I choose to ignore him this time. I’m allowed to shower whenever I feel like it and I don’t owe that poor hippie or any of those other hippies an explanation. I sigh loudly.

“I hate this stupid secret…” I whisper to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wendy's POV

I'm finishing unpacking my stuff in my new room! I love this room! It almost feels like I'm in an apartment. I have a huge bedroom with a bathroom in it, my own private entrance, there’s a living room outside my room. The only thing missing is a kitchen. My thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking on my door. “Come in.” 

Cartman walk in my room looks around and nods. "I'm digging the set up in here. You have good taste, bitch."

I roll my eyes. "From you I guess that's a compliment." I tell him as I start to hang up my awards.

"You're putting your awards on the wall?"

"Yeah, why?"

He laughs. "That's lame as hell, a little arrogant too!"

"I'm proud of my accomplishments!"

He continues laughing. "You're such a nerd!"

Now he's pissing me off. "Is there something you want?"

"Maybe there is..."

"What?"

"I can't chit chat with my new sister?" He smirks.

"Step sister!" I correct him.

"You don't have to be so rude about it."

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"I want to chat like I said." He sits down on my bed. 

"About what?"

"Well we're living together, we might as well get to know each other."

"Maybe another time. I'm still in the process of unpacking and you should be doing the same thing." I go back to what I was doing. Just as there’s another knock on my door. Now what? “Come in.” 

This time Liane walks in the room. “Hi Wendy, I just wanted to see if you were getting settled.” She looks at Cartman. “What are you doing down here muffin?” 

“I came to have a chat with Wendy.” 

Liane looks back and forth at the two of us before smiling. “Hon, why don’t you go to your room? I want to talk to Wendy for a minute.” Oh crap! I hope I’m not in trouble. 

“Um…sure mom.” Cartman looks at me before leaving.

Liane sits down on my bed and looks at me. “Nothing was going on in here, I swear!” I immediately get defensive remembering my dad telling me if I get out of line I would have to move upstairs. 

“Oh don’t worry dear, I didn’t come down here for that.” Well that’s a relief. I see Liane get up and look at my awards. 

“I know your dad is really proud of your accomplishments.” She smiles and looks at me. “I know we’re still getting to know each other, but I want to know that I’m really proud of you too.” 

“Thanks…” She really is sweet. It’s hard to believe she’s Cartman’s mom.

“I wish my Eric could accomplish as much as you.” 

“All he has to do is take school seriously.” 

Liane looks at me. “I love my Eric to death, but he’s just not that smart…” 

Wow, I don’t really like Cartman that much and I suddenly felt sorry for him hearing his mom say that. “Sure he is.” Okay, maybe that’s a lie. “He has to apply himself.” 

“Maybe you can help him.” She suggests. 

“Sure, I would hate to see him be held back.”

“Thank you dear. So what exactly were you two talking about? Did he tell you anything?” 

I raise my eyebrow suspiciously. “Anything like what?” 

“Just anything.” 

“He said we should get to know each other a little better.” 

Liane begins to look nervous. “What? What else did he say?” She’s nearly panicking.

“That was it before you walked in. Is something wrong?” 

She shakes her head. “Oh no dear.” She lets out a huge sigh of relief. “Everything’s fine. I’ll talk to you later dear.” She hugs me before rushing out of my room. That was…weird. There’s something strange going on between Liane and Cartman and I have the feeling it’s not good.

Kenny’s POV

“I’m going to do it guys!” I tell Stan and Kyle as we’re heading outside for gym. Cartman is still avoiding showering and changing around us. I have a plan to where he’ll have no choice but to take a shower. 

Stan snickers. “Go for it dude! I’m not going to miss this.” 

“Dude, just let it go.” Kyle states. “Who really cares if he doesn’t shower around us?” 

“You of all people should care!” I remind him.

“Why?” 

“Because he’s checking your ass out…literally!” 

“No he’s not!”

Stan nods. “Yeah dude, he is. I’ve been paying attention on purpose. He’s got it bad for you.”

“Whatever.” Kyle rolls his eyes.

Stan points at Cartman and Butters. “There is he!” 

I smile sadistically. “Oh good. It’s show time!” I walk over to them putting one hand behind my back. “Hey Cartman?” 

“What the hell do you want, you poor piece of shit?” 

I’m going to let that slide. “I have something you might be interested in…”

“What?” 

“This!” I take my hand from behind my back and hold up a chocolate frosted donut with rainbow sprinkles. “You want it?” 

He’s practically drooling. “Hell yeah I want it.” 

I slowly start backing up. “Then come get it!” I start running, but not too fast as I know his ass wouldn’t be able to keep up. 

“I hate you Kenny!” He pants out of breath already. 

I stop and look at him and hold out the donut. “Here you go!” As he gets closer, he reaches for the donut. I pull it out of his reach and he loses his balance and fall right into a muddy puddle. My plan worked perfectly! 

“Goddamnit Kenny!” I hear other kids laughing and I join in. 

“My bad. Here!” I hand him the donut and he snatches it from me. Suddenly we hear a whistle blow and see the PE coach approaching us.

“CARTMAN! Hit the showers now!” He orders. 

“Shit…” Cartman mumbles. “Yes sir.” He gets up and his clothes are completely covered in mud. He heads off to the locker room as the other kids continue to taunt and laugh at him. 

“So now what?” Kyle asks. “You got him all muddy and now he has to take a shower. That was your plan?” 

“I’m about to put the next part of my plan into action.” I inform him. “I’ll be back. If coach asks where I am, tell him I went to take a shit! That will buy me some time.” I head to the locker room. 

I quietly enter the locker room and I hear the shower running. I walk up to the shower stall and quickly pull it back and Cartman turns around quickly and covers himself up. “DUDE! I’m taking a shower you fag!” 

I stare at Cartman up and down. The way he’s covering himself up is…odd. He’s covering up his dick, but he’s covering up his chest too that’s when I notice something. Something that shouldn’t be. “Kenny? Do you fucking mind?”

I move his hand that’s covering his dick and I make the shocking discovery. My jaw drops. “Dude…you’re a GIRL!”


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cartman's POV

"Dude, you have a vag!" Kenny exclaims.

"Umm..." I cover myself back up. Damnit! My secret is out! I’ve kept this secret for 16 years and now Kenny of all people has discovered it. This isn’t going to end well. 

"No use in covering it up, I already saw it!"

"Can I finish my shower now?" I know I have to be 50 shades of red by now. 

"Hell no, you have some explaining to do!" He sticks his finger inside me. “Yup, it’s real! Explain!” 

I roll my eyes and push his hand away. "Hand me my towel."

He hands me a towel as I turn off the water and begin to dry off. "Nice rack. How did I not notice that before?"

"I kept them hidden." I put my clothes on.

"You're not even wearing a bra!"

"I wear baggy shirts so you can't see how big they are."

I notice Kenny looking at me from behind. "Damn, look at that ass!"

"Kenny!" I quickly cover up.

"You know if you lost weight, you would be hot!"

"So you're saying I'm not hot now?" I smirk.

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"Damn, it's like that?"

Kenny laughs. "Dude, please don't make me laugh! I can't wait to tell the other guys about this!" He turns to leave, but I stop him.

"No you can't!"

"Why can't I?"

"No one can find out about this!" I get down on my knees. "I'm begging you Kenny!" I plead with him. 

He sighs and sits down. "So...how did this happen? I mean did you have a sex change or something?"

I shake my head. "I was born a girl..."

"So all these years you've been pretending to be a boy?" I nod. "Why?"

"My mom always dreamed of having a son. She started dressing me up like a boy since I was born."

"That's crazy! Dude, I have to tell the guys about this! Kyle won't be so weirded out if he knew you were really a girl!"

"Kyle?" I don’t know why he mentioned Kyle of all people.

“Come on dude, are you still going to pretend like you don’t have a thing for him?” 

“Why would I like that stupid Jew? I don’t even like Jewish people!” 

Kenny narrows his eyes at me. “Really Cartman? So you’re not checking him out when he’s changing clothes?” 

“NO! I mean, sure he has a nice rock hard body, tall, a handsome smile-“ I realize Kenny is smirking at me. “Goddamnit!” 

Kenny bursts out laughing. “You’ve got it bad!” 

“I do not!” 

“Yes you do!” He puts his arm around me. “Don’t worry sweet girl. I’ll keep your secrets, but it’s going to cost you…” 

I sigh. “What the hell do you want? Do you want me to do your homework until we graduate?” 

He laughs again. “That’s a threat coming from you! You suck at school!” 

“Then what do you want?”

He thinks for a moment. “For starters I want money.” 

“For what?” 

“My weed stash is getting low. It’s hard getting money for that shit.” 

“That will keep you quiet?” 

Kenny nods. “For now.” He holds out his hand. “That will be $50!” 

“What makes you think I have that kind of money on me?” 

He laughs. “Oh please, your mom gives you a $100 a week allowance for doing nothing. Pay up or I tell everyone your dirty little secret!”

“All right!” I open up my wallet and grab $50 and slam it down in his hand. “Here, you poor piece of crap!” 

“That’s another thing! I want you lay off the poor jokes!” 

“Oh well why don’t you just cut off my balls?” 

“You never had any…” Kenny smiles. “Do I need to inform every one of that?” 

I close my eyes. “Goddamnit…” I whisper. I open my eyes and look at Kenny. “Fine, I’ll stop with the poor jokes.” 

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, young lady!” He glares at me for a moment. “So I hope this will be your last time in our locker room…” 

I’m taken aback by that. “Where the hell else am I suppose to go? I can’t go in the girl’s room.” 

“Figure it out! Little girls like you have no business being in the boy’s locker room or bathrooms. Do you even identify as a boy? I mean are you planning to make the change at some point.”

Wow, I never even thought about that before. “I-I don’t know. I’m confused…really confused.” I tell him honestly. I mean I know I’m a girl and I feel like a girl, but I’m so use to pretending to be a boy that I feel like a boy. I don’t want to be a boy though. At least I don’t think I do…

“All the more reason to stay out of our locker room!” 

“Fine, whatever!” I’m not trying to argue with him out of fear of him revealing my secret. “I’ll get my stuff out of my locker.” 

“Good girl!” He pats me on the shoulder. 

“Stop saying that! What if someone hears you?” 

“There’s no one here except us, calm down!” Just then the bell rings. “There’s the bell, you better run along. I’ll be in touch with my next demand.” He shoos me off and I leave. I’ll admit I’m really nervous about Kenny learning my secret. Kenny gets high so much that he’s bound to reveal my secret. I have to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn’t happen. 

Wendy’s POV

Stan and I are making out on my bed. I push him away. “Stan, we’re supposed to be studying…” I remind him. 

“I’m more interested in studying the flavor of your lip gloss.” He kisses me again.

Once again, I push him away. “Seriously Stan, I told my dad I would behave. The last thing I want is to be upstairs near Cartman.”

“I don’t blame you. What’s it like living with him anyway?” 

“It’s okay, but there’s something weird going on between him and his mom.” 

“Something weird like what?” Stan seems really interested. 

I shrug. “Like they’re keeping some kind of secret or something.” 

“Kenny thinks Cartman is keeping a secret too. He doesn’t take showers or change in the locker room.” 

“Well that’s a little odd, but I wouldn’t think that he was keeping a secret based off that alone.” 

“True. I don’t want to talk about fat ass anymore.” He starts kissing me again. Just then my door bursts open and in walks Cartman. Stan and I quickly pull away from each other. 

“God Cartman, can you knock?” I ask slightly annoyed. 

He smirks. “Mom and dad said no boys in your room, remember?” 

I roll my eyes. “He’s not your dad! Plus they know that Stan and I do our homework together!” 

“How are you working on your homework without your homework?” He continues smirking. I swear I want to wipe that fucking smirk off his face!

“Get out of my room!” 

“I think I’ll let mom and dad know what you and Stan were really doing in here!” He starts checking out my room. “I wouldn’t mind having this room. At least I know how to follow the rules.”

“Stop calling him dad! The only reason you can follow the rules is because no one wants your disgusting fat ass!” Cartman looks shocked that I said that.

“Wow…I guess you told me…” He walks out. Oh great, even though he’s an asshole, I don’t want to hurt his feelings.

Stan starts laughing. “I guess I better let you two handle that.” 

“Why me?” 

“Only you could put up with him!” Stan kisses me. “Just try not to kick his ass!” Stan leaves and I head upstairs to Cartman’s room. I take a page out of his book and barge in.

“You don’t want me in your room, so I don’t want you mine!” He snaps. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. That was totally uncalled for.” 

“Pfft, bitch please! You didn’t hurt my feelings!” 

“Don’t call me a bitch!” 

“That’s what you are! Now leave!”

I sigh. “Cartman, I thought we were going to try to get along?” I ask sitting down on his bed. 

“Now you’re sitting on my bed? I’m going to have to get some hippie disinfectant!” 

I can feel my face turning red. “You know what? Forget it! I’m tired of trying to be nice!” I yell just before storming out of his room. I pass by Liane on my way down to my room. 

“Is something wrong Wendy?” She asks me. 

“Your son is difficult! How do you put up with him?” 

“What did he do?” 

I can’t tell her what he did without getting myself into trouble. “It doesn’t matter! He’s just so…ugh!” 

Liane puts her hand on my shoulder. “Don’t let Eric get to you dear. I’ll have a chat with him to make sure it never happens again! He has no right to upset you!” 

I shake my head. “That’s okay. It’s not a big deal.”

“Are you sure? I’ll put an end to it now!” 

“I’m sure, but thanks. I’m going to get back to my homework.” 

“That’s good dear, you go on and continue to be great and get those straight A’s! It’s so nice to have a smart kid! I love bragging to all my friends about you!” 

“Um…thanks! I’ll see you later Liane.” 

“Bye dear!” I head to my room and I think about Liane’s words. It’s nice that she praises me the way she does, but I’m starting to think she may do this in front of Cartman and that’s why he’s such an asshole to me! Maybe I should tell her to tone it down. Or at least help Cartman succeed so she can brag about him to her friends. I bet that’s the root of his problem…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cartman's POV

Mom knocks on my door as I'm watching TV. I know it's her by her knock. "Come in mom." She opens the door.

"Eric dear, what did you do to Wendy?" She asks me and she doesn’t seem too happy with me.

"I didn't do anything to her!"

"She's really upset with you. Explain!"

I can't believe that bitch snitched on me! "Like I said, I didn't do anything to her!"

Mom closes the door and sits down beside me. "Eric, in order for this arrangement to work, you're going to have to be nice to Wendy. I will not have you alienating her or Mark!"

I raise my eyebrow. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He's my husband! I'm not going to tolerate you upsetting his daughter!"

I glare at mom."You're not going to tolerate it? What the fuck mom? I'm your daughter!"

Her eyes widen. "No! You're my son! Don't you ever forget that!"

"This is out of hand! Can't I live my life the way I want to?"

"Of course you can sweetie...as long as you're a boy." She gives me a kiss. "Now promise me you'll be a good boy and not get on Wendy's nerves again."

"Why are you so worried about Wendy anyway? You barely know her! Ever since you met her skinny ass you’ve had your head up it!"

"She's a bright young lady that's going places! You may need her one day when she has her high paying career to give you a job as janitor!"

Damn mom. She really thinks low of me. "So you think I'm only good enough to become a janitor?"

"Only if Wendy can get you a job! Now be nice to her!" She gives me a kiss and leaves.

I'm so pissed off! Mom wouldn't even listen to anything I had to say! Fine, Wendy wants to play the tattling game, I'll make sure I tell the next time she has Stan over. We’ll see what my mom thinks about little Miss Perfect Wendy then!

Kenny's POV

I see Cartman at her locker. Yes I'm going to refer to Cartman as a “her”. I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder. "What?" She turns around.

"What?" I repeat smirking. "Is that anyway to talk to the one person that can single handedly ruin your pathetic little life?"

She rolls her eyes. "What do you need?" Cartman replies politely.

"That’s better. I need more money."

"I just gave you $50 yesterday!"

I shrug. "I need more weed!"

"I only have $20. Sorry." She tries to walk off but I stop her.

"$20 will do."

"Fine, here!" She hands me a $20 bill and tries to leave again, but once again she’s stopped by me.

"Cool, but since you're $30 short, you're going to have to do something else for me." I stare her up and down.

"Now what?"

"I want a BJ!"

Cartman looks on in disgusts. "What? Gross, that's gay! I'm not doing that!"

"You're a girl, remember? It's not gay!" I remind her.

She turns red. "I don't even know how...I've never done it before."

"Don't worry, I'll guide you through it." 

“Where are we going to go? You banned me from going in the boy’s room.” 

I think about it for a minute. “We can go in my truck.” I put my arm around her and escort Cartman to my truck. I’m thinking about what I’m going to make her do next…

Kyle’s POV

During English, I step out to use the bathroom. While I’m in the stall I keep hearing, “Gross, gross, gross!” The voice sounds awfully familiar. I flush and walk out of the stall and that’s when I see… “Cartman?” Cartman is standing over the sink rinsing his mouth out. He’s shaking like crazy.

He turns and looks at me in shocked. “Oh shit! Hey Kyle, what’s going on…Jew?”

Cartman seems really nervous and weird. “Cartman…are you okay?” 

“I’m fine Kyle.” He lets out a sigh and leans over the sink with his eyes closed.

I walk over to him out of concern. I’ve never seen this side of Cartman before. “Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?” 

“Nothing.” He starts looking around. “Is anyone else in here?” 

“Not that I know of…” I look around and then at him. I notice his face turning red. “Why?” I’m starting to wonder if Kenny was right about him. 

“Never mind.” He heads towards the door and looks at me. “Kyle, you didn’t see me in here, okay?” 

“What?” Now I’m really confused. 

“Don’t tell anyone I was in here…especially that asshole Kenny!” 

“Okay…” 

“Thanks!” He rushes out. Okay, whatever is going on with Cartman is getting really weird and out of control. He’s clearly hiding something, but it can’t be what I think it is…can it?

Wendy’s POV

“I wish I could spend more time with you too!” I tell Stan. Ever since Cartman saw us in my room, we’ve been laying low. Instead we spend a good chunk of our nights talking on the phone. Dad didn’t say that wasn’t allowed. 

“Next time lock Cartman in his room! That’s what Shelly use to do to me when she wanted to have her boyfriend over.” Stan suggests. 

I laugh at the not so bad idea. “I’m not going to do that.” 

“Why not? It actually sounds pretty damn funny.” 

“I think Cartman has enough to deal with in his life.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because he’s mom is really hard on him. I mean in so many words she said he’s stupid.” 

“Well he IS stupid!” Stan laughs. 

“It’s not funny. I don’t think a mother should feel that way about their own child. I want to help him. I want his mom to see he can do great things.” 

“I think you should stay out of it. That’s between Cartman and his mom.” Stan tells me. 

“Yeah, but they’re family…” I shudder at the thought of thinking of Eric Cartman as family. 

Stan laughs again. “Wow, I never thought I would hear you say that.” 

“It’s the truth, he’s my stepbrother. I guess I could try to help him out some.” 

“You’re too nice for your own good, babe.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing!” I giggle.

“That’s what I love about you!” 

“Aww, I love you too!” I look at the time and see it’s almost midnight. “I better go, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you.” We hang up. I get up and head into my bathroom and I notice it’s been ransacked! One person comes to mind…CARTMAN!

“That son of a bitch! Every time I start to show him an ounce of sympathy, he fucks it up!” I tell myself. I storm up to his room. “CARTMAN? Did you go through my…what the hell?” My jaw drops at the sight I just witnessed. I just saw Cartman putting on a maxi pad.

“God Wendy, do you ever knock, bitch?” He frowns and quickly pulls up his pants. 

“Cartman…you’re a…?” 

He nods slowly. “Yes, I’m a girl…” He whispers and lowers his head in shame. That’s the secret him and his mom have been keeping. Holy crap, this is huge…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wendy's POV

I walk closer to Cartman. I notice he has some blood on his pants. I look at him and he looks embarrassed. My jaw drops. "How is this possible?"

"Wendy let it go, please!" He begs me.

"I can't let that go! You're a girl!"

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides, I don't want my mom to know that you know."

Wow, his mom did this to him. I always knew she was a little strange. "Well maybe you'll think about that next time you decide to rummage through my bathroom and stealing my pads!" I snap at him. 

"I'm sorry about that. This is the first time this happened and I panicked! I thought I was going to die! I didn’t want my mom to know about this so I went to your bathroom."

I burst out laughing at his dramatics. "You're 16 and this is the first time you've gotten your period?"

He nods. "Mom has me get testosterone injections so I wasn't supposed to get it." He looks at me pleadingly. “Please don’t tell my mom this happened.”

I shake my head. "I won’t say anything. So you're trying to make the transition to become a boy?"

"Unfortunately..."

"Unfortunately? So do you want this?"

"Yes...no...I don't know!" He bursts into tears.

I immediately overwhelmed with guilt. I was such a jerk to him and he’s struggling with gender identity. "If you're not sure, then why are you doing this?"

"Because this is what my mom wants. She wants a son not a daughter."

"What about what you want? Doesn’t that matter?"

He shrugs. "It doesn't matter, she already has the perfect daughter...you. She doesn't need two."

I’m shocked by his admission. "Me? I'm her perfect daughter?"

Cartman frowns at me. "Don't act like you didn't know that Wendy. She barely knows you and she worships the ground you walk on! She's proud of all your little awards and achievements!"

Oh my God, he’s jealous… "Cartman...I don't know what to say..."

"Of course you don't! You just stay in your perfect little world and get out of my room!" He angrily points at the door. 

"Maybe I can help you!" I offer. 

"Help me how?"

"Well for starters you need to figure out what you want to be."

"I don't know Wendy! My mom-"

“This isn’t about your mom!” I interrupt him. “This is about you and what you want!” 

“I-I don’t know what I want.” He sits down on the bed. “Everyone thinks I’m a boy so it would be easier to keep that façade up. But if I were a girl it would make things easier for me and maybe I could get a certain boy to notice me.” 

My eyes light up. “You have a crush? On who?” 

He turns away. “I don’t want to say…” 

Aww, he’s shy. I think I remember hearing something about him checking out Kyle. It makes sense now, but I’ll wait for him to tell me himself. I don’t want to pry too much. “That’s fine, you don’t have to. Maybe I can give you some tips to help you get him to notice you.” 

“Like what?” 

“For starters, don’t be so rude and racist!”

“I’m not.” I glare at him. “Okay, maybe a little, but that’s who I am.”

“Well if you want someone to notice you, you’re going to have to tone it down…a LOT!”

“I’ll try.” 

I nod. “It’s a start.” 

“Just so you know, I’m being blackmailed.” 

“By who?” I ask out of curiosity. 

“Kenny. He found out when I was taking a shower.” 

That’s great, he’s the last person that needs to know. “Oh boy. So how is he blackmailing you?” 

“I have to give him money for his goddamn weed! I was short today and he…” He looks away. “I’m too embarrassed to say it!” 

My eyes widen as I know how disgusting Kenny is. “Did he force you to have sex with him?” 

He shakes his head. “No, thank God! He forced me to give him a BJ.” Cartman shivers a bit. “He even fingered me a few times.” 

I roll my eyes. “He’s such a pig!” 

“Yes he is. He’s threatening to tell everyone I’m a girl and the boy I like that I like him.” 

“Ugh! What a jerk! You really have to stop letting people take advantage of you.” 

“I’m kind of screwed in this case!”

“Maybe not. Once you decide who you want to be, it will make things much easier for you.” 

“I’m confused Wendy!” 

I put my hand on his shoulder. “I know you are, and you need to know it’s not your fault!” 

"It feels like it! My life would be much easier if I were born a boy!"

"Would it really?"

He nods. "My mom would accept me for who I am."

"You need to do what's right for you and what makes you happy."

"I don't know what makes me happy!" He sobs.

I sit down beside him and hesitate before giving him a hug. "Aw, it's okay. I know this has to be really tough for you."

"You have no idea!"

"It seems to me like you want to be a girl."

"I want to be myself."

"Right and you're a girl."

He stands up proudly. "That's right! I AM a girl!"

"That's the spirit!"

He slowly sits back down. "What will the kids at school say?"

"Who cares?"

"Come on Wendy. Everyone has thought I was boy all these years. Now suddenly I'm a girl! Plus as Kenny told me, an ugly girl at that..." He lowers his head in shame.

"Aw Cartman, you just have to learn how to bring out your outer beauty. Maybe even lose some weight."

"It's hard to lose weight with these stupid testosterone injections!"

"You really shouldn't gain that much weight..." I inform him. 

His face turns red. "Well some of it is emotional eating too..."

"Well you better stop taking the injections because clearly they're doing nothing for you since you're on your period."

Cartman chuckles nervously. "Yeah, you're right."

"Get yourself together and maybe that boy you like will start to notice you." I wink at him.

"I wouldn't count on that."

"You never know!" I smile.

"Thanks for your help Wendy. I'll work on myself as soon as I really figure out who I am."

"That's all I want from you!" I continue smiling.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed, now get the hell out of my room, SIS!"

"Fine!" I turn to leave. "Oh, and Cartman?"

"Yes?"

“Don’t give Kenny anymore money! He’s a druggie and an alcoholic. he’s bound to tell your secret anyway.” 

“Why let it come out sooner? That’s what will happen if I stop giving him money.” 

“Let me take care of Kenny!” 

He shakes his head. “If you get involved then he’ll definitely tell everyone! Let me handle this my way.” 

“Fine, I’ll stay out of it…for now!” Cartman nods and I leave. I think we had a breakthrough. I want to help him or her in any way I possibly can. He’s suffered long enough and it’s time for it to end.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cartman's POV

I had to stay after school for detention because I didn't finish my homework. Stupid reason, I know! My teacher has it out for me so that bitch is always trying to find a way to punish me. On my way out, I pass by the weight room hoping that Kyle is in there. Sure enough I see Kyle in there working out, he’s using the punching bag. I decide to go in and say hi. 

"What's up Je...I mean Kyle!" I almost slipped and called him Jew, but I remember Wendy told me to tone down the racism. I have to make Kyle see the nice side of me. 

"Hey Cartman." He greets as he wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"Umm...what's up?"

"Not much, just working out..."

"Oh yeah, I see that..." I chuckle nervously.

“So why are you still here?” 

“I had detention.”

Kyle laughs. "I should’ve known.” I nod in agreement and laugh with him. Suddenly, I start feeling nervous. “Dude, since you're here, do you think you can spot me?"

I shrug. "Sure." We walk over to a workout bench and he puts 50 pound weights on both sides of the barbell. My eyes widen. "You can lift that?"

"Yeah dude, my goal is to get up to 200 pounds."

"Well you're halfway there." Handsome and strong, he has the whole package.

"Yeah I am." He lies down on bench and grabs the barbell. "Okay dude, spot me!"

I nod and I watch as he lifts the barbell up and down with ease. Like this is completely effortless to him. I'm watching the sweat drip down his head and hear his breathing. That along with the clanking sound of barbell as he puts it back. How does he make something like working out look so sexy?

"Dude!" Kyle interrupts my thoughts.

I completely snap out of it. "Huh, what?"

"I asked you to spot me! If you don't want to do it then find someone who will!"

"Sorry, I got distracted."

He sits up and wipes some more sweat and takes a sip of his water. "You've been acting very strange lately. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just adjusting to my new home and new life." I lie…sort of. 

Kyle chuckles. "That's right, you and Wendy live together now. I'm surprised you two haven't killed each other yet."

I shake my head. "No, we're getting along for the most part."

He raises his eyebrow. "You are? Does Stan know?"

"Relax dude, it's not like that."

"I had to make sure dude. I can't let you steal my best friend's girlfriend!"

"No way dude, I'm not into Wendy. I like someone else!" I mentally slap myself. Why the hell did I tell him that?

Kyle seems shocked. "You do? Who?"

I shrug. "Doesn't matter."

"Tell me dude. Maybe it will get Kenny off your back about who you like."

"Doubt that..."

"You’re really not going to tell me, huh? It has to be Wendy!" He accuses. 

"No it's not! I'm not interested in her in the least!"

He puts his hands up in defeat. "Okay, it's your business." We start walking towards the locker room. "Well I hope things work out with whoever she is."

"Yeah...she…" Well at least he’s in the dark that it’s him. 

"Hey Kyle!" We both turn and see Rebecca Cotswold approaching. Rebecca is a petite girl, she's 5'0 and 100 pounds soaking wet. She has long curly brown hair. She's one of the quiet ones, but she's also a big slut. You know what they say about quiet girls.

“Hey Rebecca.” Kyle greets her.

“Are you all done with your workout?”

“I sure am, I’m a free man now.” She walks over to Kyle and puts her arms around him. She stands up on her tip toes and he bends down and they…KISS! I can feel my heart sink. When did the two of them start dating? Once they finally come up for air, I see Rebecca whisper in Kyle’s ear. Kyle looks at me. “I’ll catch you later fat ass.” He shoots me a “get lost” look. 

“Oh yeah, see you guys!” I quickly rush off. I lower my head once they’re out of site. Suddenly I bump into Kenny. I look at him and see him smirking. “What are you doing here?” I ask him. 

“Aww, did poor Erica catch Kyle with his girlfriend?” He continues smirking.

“It’s Eric!” I correct him. “When did Kyle and Rebecca start dating?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” 

“YES I WOULD!” I yell. 

Kenny laughs. “It was very recent. Rebecca always had a crush on Kyle and I told her there was someone else after him and she better hurry up and make her move! They’ve been inseparable ever since.” 

“You son of a bitch!” I shove Kenny into the wall. “How could you do that me?”

“Because I like to torture you, my dear!” He strokes my cheek and I smack his hand away. 

“Don’t touch me! You know how I feel about him.” 

He shakes his head. “Actually I really don’t. You’ve tried to deny your feelings. So how do you feel? Do you love Kyle?” He smirks. Goddamn he so fucking smug! I want to kick him in the nuts. 

“I don’t love Kyle.” 

“Then how do you feel?” He gets in my face. “Tell me!” 

My face feels like it’s on fire. “It’s none of your business!” 

“You’re right, it’s not. This is why Kyle is free to date Rebecca or whomever else he wants…except you!” His smile is wider than ever. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” 

“I sure am. So do you have my money?” 

I shake my head. “After what you did to me, I’m not giving you shit!” 

He nods slowly. “I wonder how I’m going to expose you. Should I do it in the locker room or maybe make an announcement on the loud speaker…” He thinks about it for a minute. 

“God, I hate you Kenny.” I reach in my pocket and give him $50. 

“Good girl…” He pats me on the head. 

“What the fuck dude? I’m not a dog!” 

“You’re not?” He thinks for a minute. “You gave me an idea!” 

“What?” I don’t even like the sound of that.

“You’ll see!” He pats me on the head again. “I’ll catch you later little girl!” He grabs my ass before he walks off. I’m not sure what he has up his sleeve, but I know it can’t be anything good.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stan's POV

Wendy and I are hanging out in her room. Cartman's mom is here and said it was okay for us to hang out as long as we keep the door open. We're watching a movie. "Are you okay?" I ask her putting my arm around her. "You're awfully quiet."

She nods. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

I frown as I don’t like the sound of that. "Is Cartman still being a pest?"

Wendy shakes her head. "Not at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, everything's fine between us."

"Oh...well that's good I guess." I'm not sure I like the sound of that. How well are they getting along? 

"Yeah I mean it would suck to live here and be at each other's throats."

I shrug. "I guess so. As long as that's all it is."

"It is."

Just then, Cartman comes in the room and he looks like he’s been crying. "Wendy, I need to talk to-" He looks and realizes I'm in the room. I glare at him. "Oh sorry, I'll come back later."

"Oh no Cartman, whatever you have to say to my girlfriend you can say in front of me!" I tell him. Wendy just told me they were getting along and then this asshole just barges in her room unannounced? He’s asking for trouble. 

"Stan..." Wendy gives me a warning look.

"I'm just saying!"

"Cartman, we'll talk later."Wendy tells him. He nods and leaves.

I look at her. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"That! You and Cartman!"

She brushes me off. "Stan, you're overreacting."

"No I'm not! What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing!" She sighs. "Look, he has some personal things he's dealing with right now."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Now I’m getting pissed. How the hell does she know personal things about Cartman? 

"Because it's not my place. It's Cartman's business."

"I can't believe you would keep a secret from me!"

Wendy shrugs. "You may find out soon enough anyway."

"Then why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"He confided in me. I can't break his trust."

My jaw drops. I can’t believe what I’m hearing. "So you would rather break mine instead?"

"I'm not Stan. Please, trust me on this one!" Wendy pleas. 

"Are you two sleeping together?"

Wendy’s eyes widen. "What? No! Why would you even think something like that?"

"Then he wants to sleep with you..."

She shakes her head. “You couldn’t be more wrong!”

I stand up as I’ve had enough. “I’m out of here! When you’re ready to tell me what’s really going on, we can talk!” I storm out of her room. I hear her calling out to me, but I ignore her. I hear her following me so I walk faster up the stairs. Once I get upstairs, I see Cartman in the kitchen fixing a bowl of ice cream. “Figures you would be in the kitchen, you fat fuck!” He ignores me. “I don’t know what’s going on between you and Wendy, but it stops now! There’s no reason why you and my girlfriend are sharing secrets!” He continues ignoring me. “I know you hear me fat ass!” I get ready to shove him, but before I can, Wendy comes out of nowhere and stands in between us. 

“Stan, leave him alone! Your issue is with me, not him!” She scolds me. 

I’m taken aback by her actions. “I can’t believe you’re defending him!” 

“Because you’re way out of line! Don’t you dare put your hands on him!” 

“Wow…just wow!” 

“Wendy, you don’t have to do this…” I hear Cartman whisper. 

“I can’t with you two. Enjoy!” I look at Cartman. “When I catch you alone, you’re dead!” I tell him before storming out. I don’t get how Wendy doesn’t see this as a problem. She’s with me, but sharing secrets with Cartman’s fat ass! That’s not cool! I’m going to find out what his secret is and if it’s what I think it is, I’ll kill him! Wendy said Cartman and his mom have some secret, maybe it’s time I talk to Ms. Cartman or should I say Mrs. Testaburger. 

Wendy’s POV

“Are you okay?” I ask Cartman. I’m hoping Stan didn’t scare him or anything. 

He nods. “You really didn’t have to defend me.” 

“He was going to hit you! I can’t let him hit a girl!” I tell him. 

He shrugs. “He thinks I’m a dude.” 

“But I know differently so I’m not going to let it happen.” 

“He’s hit me before, hell most of the guys have!” 

I shake my head. “That’s not okay!” 

“But in their defense they think-“

“You’re a boy!” I finish his sentence. “That’s not cool Cartman. No one should put their hands on anyone!” 

“You have…” He reminds me and I remember that brutal beating I gave him in the fourth grade. Now I feel guilty. 

“I’m so sorry about that. You really pissed me off though!” 

“What can I say? I’m an asshole sometimes.” I glare at him. “But I’m sorry I pissed you off to point where you had to kick my ass. I mean you really whooped my ass!” He laughs. 

“I’m glad you can laugh about it now.” 

“Yeah, I’m over it.” 

“So what did you want to tell me earlier?” I ask him changing the subject. “You looked really upset about something.” 

“The guy I like, has a new girlfriend.” He lowers his head in disappointment. “I knew I didn’t have a chance…” 

“Aw, well he doesn’t know you’re a girl or how you feel so you can’t be too upset.” 

“It’s that asshole Kenny’s fault!” He folds his arms. 

I raise my eyebrow. “Kenny? What does he have to do with this?” 

“He told the girl, who happens to like him, that someone else was interested in the guy and encouraged her to go after him and she did. He did it to torture me!” Now I know he likes Kyle. Kyle and Rebecca recently started dating. I also know that Rebecca has had a crush on Kyle forever! 

“Why did you tell Kenny who you liked?” 

“I didn’t tell him, he figured it out!” Yeah, it’s definitely Kyle and Kenny has known this all along and is using this to his advantage. What a dick! “Now he has something else planned for me and I have no clue what it is. I wish he would just leave me alone! Mom is threatening to cut off my allowance so soon I won’t be able to pay him!” 

“I told you should let me take care of Kenny for you!”

He shakes his head. “I don’t want my secret coming out that way.” 

“You know Stan thinks we’re sleeping together. He’s convinced that’s what this secret is. ” 

“I didn’t mean to cause trouble for you and Stan.” 

“Thanks, hopefully he’ll come around when he calms down. Either he’ll do that or try to kick your ass!” I say jokingly.

Cartman laughs. “He won’t do that. He’s kind of a pussy…no offense!” 

“None taken. I’ll deal with Stan, and if Kenny doesn’t get off your back soon, I’m going to deal with him too. You don’t deserve the harassment and at this point it’s borderline bullying! I hate bullying.” 

“It will all be over soon, once I figure out how I’m going to live my life.” 

“I hope you figure it out soon. For your sake.” 

“Me too.” 

I put my hand on his shoulder. “Also, don’t worry about that guy you like. There’s other guys out there. One you can be yourself with.” 

He nods slowly. “I can’t get over him that quickly.” 

“That’s okay, you don’t have to. Just know it’s not the end of the world.” 

“Thanks Wendy, I’m going to head up to my room now. I’m actually going to study! I’m determined to bring up my grades and make my mom proud!” 

I smile at that. “Great! Let me know if you need me to tutor you!” 

He smiles and nods. “I will.” He heads upstairs. I really feel bad for him about everything. It must be hard to live a secret life. At this point, he might as well reveal the truth because I have the feeling that Kenny will. I don’t want to see it come out that way. I know I told him I wouldn’t take care of Kenny, but I really feel like I need to…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kenny's POV

"I don't want to do this Kenny!" Cartman whines. "Can't you find something else?"

I nod. "Of course, I can tell everyone about the penis you're lacking!"

"But this is degrading!" He continues whining. 

"I haven't even begun to degrade you!" I smile.

"Oh come on!"

"This is your punishment for not having my money!"

"I told you my mom took away my allowance! She said I was being irresponsible with my money!"

"That's not my problem, now let's go!" I pull on the leash the I tied him too. He told me I was treating him like a dog, so I decided to literally treat him like one. Leash and all. If he gets out of line, I'll put a muzzle on him! This will teach him to not have my weed money. I decide to take him to the locker room since I know the guys are getting ready for gym. I banned him from coming in here, but I'm going to make an exception today. "Hey guys!" I greet them.

"Kenny, what the hell?" Kyle asks as he sees the leash.

"Oh, this is my new dog." I look at Cartman. "Down boy!" I point at the ground. 

"Kenny..." He whispers.

"I said down!" He rolls his eyes and gets down on his hands and knees. I notice some more guys coming to observe the Cartman torture. I notice Butters in the crowd. "Hey Butters?"

"Yes?" Butters answers.

"Cartman likes to torture you, would you like to see me torture him? Maybe even you can torture him?”

"Well I don't know Kenny." Butters replies nervously. 

"Aw come on, Cartman won't do anything to you!" I look at Cartman. "Will you?" He shakes his head and I give him a warning look. "What did I tell you?"

Cartman sighs and lets out a loud bark. The other boys start laughing except for Kyle and Butters. "Kenny, what the hell? Why are you doing this?" Kyle asks.

I smile at Cartman. "Should I tell him why I'm doing this?" He shakes his head and barks. I laugh at how pitiful he looks.

"He's trying to steal my girlfriend!" Stan steps in. "He deserves it as far as I'm concerned!"

"Are you sure about that?" I only ask because I know that Cartman wants Kyle not Wendy. But Stan is more than welcome to jump on the Cartman torture bandwagon. 

"Positive! They've gotten too close too quickly! I'm ready to kick his ass!" He moves closer.

"You don't need to kick his ass! Just yank his leash!" I hold up the leash.

"Kenny, no!" I hear Cartman say barely above a whisper.

Stan snatches the leash from me and yanks it hard and Cartman yelps. "Trying to steal my girlfriend dude?"

"No!" Cartman struggles to yell out.

Stan yanks the leash even harder. "What the hell is the secret you're hiding?" Cartman doesn't answer, he's struggling for air at this point. "Answer me!"

"Stan, that's enough! You're hurting him!" Kyle tells him.

"Stay out of this Kyle! This is between Cartman and me!" He yanks the leash again. "What's the goddamn secret?"

"N-nothing..." Cartman struggles to get out. I see tears forming in his eyes and I realize that maybe things have gone too far. I mean Cartman is a girl and he/she is being tortured by boys. That’s messed up. 

"Stan, stop. You got him!" I tell him as I pull him away from Cartman. 

"No I didn't! I don't even know what his fucking secret is!" Stan tries to get closer to him, but I stop him. 

“It’s over Stan!” 

Kyle goes over to Cartman and takes the leash off. “You okay, dude?” Cartman coughs and nods. He stares at him with loving puppy dog eyes. That stupid asshole is going to give himself away. 

Stan bends down beside Cartman. “The next time I won’t stop so easily…” He storms off. Kyle helps Cartman up and Kyle glares at me. 

“Are you proud of what you did, Kenny? He’s a human not a fucking dog!” 

I shrug. “Dude, I’m high as fuck right now. Sometimes I don’t even realize the crazy shit that I do until it’s too late.” 

“That’s not an excuse! What the hell is going on with you and Cartman? You’re going out of your way to humiliate him!” 

“That’s between us!” I grab Cartman’s arm. “Come on dude, we need to talk!” I drag him out of the locker room.

“Whatever is going on, it better stop now!” I hear Kyle yell out to us. Oh Kyle if you only knew the truth, which I’m sure you will soon…

Cartman’s POV

Man, what a rough day. I swear it feels like I’m just getting my wind back. I thought I was going to pass out and die earlier. My neck still fucking hurts! Damn Kenny and Stan for that shit! I’m so grateful to Kyle for stepping in and helping me. He’s the best. I walk in the house, and as soon as I do, I’m greeted by mom. She has one hand behind her back and doesn’t look happy. “Hi mom!” 

“What happened to your neck?” 

“It’s nothing mom.”

The next thing I know, she grabs me by my arm and drags me into my room and shuts the door. “Did you tell Wendy?” She asks. 

“Tell Wendy what?” I try to act like I have no clue what she’s referring to.

“Don’t play dumb Eric! You told her about your situation, didn’t you?” 

I look away. “I didn’t tell her, she kind of found out.” 

“How?” 

“Umm…this is so embarrassing…” 

“How Eric?” She yells. 

“I got my period, okay? She walked in on me putting on a maxi pad I took from her room.” 

Mom’s eyes widen. “That’s impossible! That’s not supposed to happen!” 

“Yes it is! I am a girl, mom!” 

She shakes her head. “I guess you need more testosterone.” She reveals that she was holding a syringe behind her back. I slap it out of her hand. She grabs my arm and picks up the syringe. “Stop fighting it Eric! I didn’t work this hard to make you a boy to have it blow up in my face now!”

“I don’t want to do this anymore!” 

“What?” 

“I don’t want to be a boy anymore. I want to be who I am.” 

“You are! You’re my handsome, loving son Eric!” 

“No goddamnit, I’m your daughter! I’m tired of living a lie! I’m going through puberty a little late because of you and I’m trying to embrace my womanly body!” I explain to her. 

“I’m your mother and you’ll do as I say!” With that, she jams the syringe in my back and injects with testosterone. “Now, there will be no more arguments about this son! I want you as a son and that’s what you’re going to be!"

“Why can’t you love me for me…?” I ask weakly. 

“I do love you Eric! I always will my dear sweet son.” She kisses my forehead. “Why don’t you lie down and get some rest?” 

I nod. “Okay mom…” As soon as I turn my back, she injects me with more testosterone. She then helps me get into bed and tucks me in. 

“There you go, my sweet boy!” 

“Mom, I’m not a child…” I tell her suddenly feeling groggy. 

“I know you’re not.” She kisses me again. “So now that Wendy knows the secret, I hope she won’t tell anyone. Then again, she’s a good kid she won’t.” Even after all that, she’s still praising Wendy. 

“She promised not to tell…” 

“To make sure she keeps that promise, you better make sure to stop bugging her and Stan when he’s over here.” 

“Yes mom…” 

“Good night hon!” She leaves my room. This is Stan’s doing. He must have told mom that Wendy and I had a secret. He’s really out to get me. I have to let Wendy know about this, he’s not going to get away with this!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cartman's POV

I send Wendy a text asking her to come to my room. I have to tell her what Stan did to me. Plus I want to let her know that he said something to my mom. She knocks on my door and comes in my room. "Oh my God! What happened to your neck?"

"Kenny put a leash on me and Stan was pulling on it." I explain to her.

Wendy frowns. "Now he's gone too far! Enough is enough!"

"Wendy, my mom knows you know..."

"You told her?"

I shake my head. "I'm convinced Stan did."

"Why?"

"He was desperate to find out what our secret is. He was choking me with a leash to get it out of me."

She sits down on my bed. "That doesn't mean he went to your mom."

"My mom said that I better stop bugging you guys when he's here so you don't tell my secret. I'm telling you Wendy, it was Stan!"

"I'll talk to him." She looks at my neck. "I can't believe he did that to you."

"I'm okay!"

"That looks horrible! He could've choked you to death!"

"He nearly did..."

"Kenny really is a piece of shit for that! He knows you're a girl! Why would he have any part in this?"

I shrug. "I guess because I didn't have money for him."

"That's not an excuse! He needs his ass kicked!"

"Remember what you said, there's no reasons to put hands on anyone."

"I know, but he deserves it!"

"What about Stan?" He needs his ass kicked as much as Kenny. I know she’s a little biased when it comes to him though.

She sighs. "He was wrong and I'm going to address that with him."

"You still don't believe he told my mom, do you?"

Wendy shrugs. "I don't know. I'll talk to Stan about it."

"Do you think he'll admit it?"

"I'll know if he's lying."

"I hope so. My mom is so angry."

"I hope you told her that you don't want to live your life like this anymore."

I nod. "I did."

"So how did she take it?"

"She injected me with testosterone."

Her eyes widen. "Are you serious? Why did you let her?"

"I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. My mom is stronger than you think."

"Oh Cartman..."

"She injected me twice."

"How do you feel?"

"A little groggy and sore." I rub the spot where she injected the needle. 

"Is that normal?"

I nod. "That among other side effects that I'll probably experience in another day or two."

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that. You need to make it clear to her that’s not what you want! At this point, this is child abuse!” 

“I’m trying, but she won’t listen. She only cares about what she wants.” 

“You’re not a child and it’s your life! You have the right to say no and that’s all I’m going to say about that.” She walks out. She’s right, but my mom doesn’t care about what I want. She’s not going to stop until I’ve fully transitioned into a dude. I have to figure out how to stop this. 

Wendy’s POV

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I ask Kenny as I have him pinned up against a locker. “A dog leash? Are you fucking serious?” 

He laughs. “It sounded funny at the time!” 

“You know what’s going on! How can you torture a girl like that? Have you no shame?”

“The other guys don’t know…” 

“But you do! That’s so fucked up!”

“Why do you care anyway? You know he likes Kyle!” Kenny smirks. Confirmation that Cartman likes Kyle. 

"He's my stepbrother, you jerk!"

"You mean stepsister!" He corrects me smirking. 

"Not so loudly! Cartman doesn't want the truth out there yet! Keep your mouth shut before I wipe the fucking smirk off your face!"

"Either way, I'm not the one who nearly choked him to death, that was your boyfriend. I stopped him!" Kenny states proudly.

"Who put the leash on him? You're just as guilty!"

"Cartman's an asshole, he deserved it!"

"He's a she! Even if he was a guy that's still so inhuman!"

"I felt bad because he's a girl. Get off my back!" He tries to leave, but I push him up against the locker.

"Maybe I should put you on a dog leash!"

"I'll be your dog!" He winks at me.

I scowl at him."Yuck! You're so gross!"

"Well if you're done with your empty threats, I'm going to get going..."

"No you're not! I'm warning you Kenny, you better back off of Cartman!"

Kenny laughs. "You're warning me?"

"That’s a forewarning!"

"I'm shaking!" He mocks me. 

"What the hell is going on?" I turn and see Stan.

"Kenny and I were having a friendly chat." I tell him. 

Stan glares at Kenny then at me. "About what?"

"Dude, I'm getting out of here!" Kenny tries to leave, but Stan stops him.

"Not until someone tells me what the fuck is going on!"

"She wants me to back off of Cartman."

Stan looks at me. "So you're fighting his battles now? What the hell Wendy?"

"Stan, like I told you, it's not what you think!"

"Kenny, you can go!" Stan orders.

"Good luck!" Kenny tells me before leaving.

"Be honest with me Wendy. What's going on with you and fat ass and does it have to do with Kenny?"

"Kenny is an asshole and taking advantage of Cartman while he's vulnerable!"

Stan raises his eyebrow. "Kenny knows the secret too?"

"Yes!"

He folds his arms. "So are you going to fill me in?"

I shake my head. "Again, it's Cartman's business."

"Then why did you tell Kenny?"

"I didn't tell him, he found out on his own."

"I don't like this Wendy." I can see a mix of hurt and anger in his eyes. 

"Just let it go Stan!"

"I can't get info out of anyone. I was hoping his mom would spill, but she refused too!"

My eyes widen. "So you did go to his mom. Why would you do that?”

"Because I'm tired of all the secrecy!"

"I can't believe you Stan! You have no idea what you've caused! It was none of your business! You had no right!" I storm off.

"Wendy!" I hear him call out to me, but I ignore him. I can't believe he went to Cartman's mom. I know Cartman suspected him, but I wanted to believe he was innocent. He has no idea the abuse Cartman is going through and how he made things worse.

Kenny's POV

I drag Cartman to my truck and lock the door once we're inside. I grab a bottle of scotch that my dad left under the seat and drink it. "I don't have any money for you dude." He tells me.

"You're a little bitch, you know that!" I snap at Cartman.

"What? You're a bitch!"

"You had to go crying to Wendy!" I put the bottle back under the seat. 

"I didn't go crying to her. I confided in her, there’s a difference!” 

"You could’ve manned up...oh never kind!" I smile. “So I’m guessing you don’t have any money for me, do you?” 

He shakes his head. “I already told you I don’t!” 

I nod slowly. “That’s okay, there’s something else you can give me.” 

“What?” I push the back of his head down, but he quickly sits back up. “Oh no, I’m not doing that again!” 

“Oh yes you are!” I look at his titties. “Damn, you have some nice ass titties!” I grab them and squeeze them and he smacks my hand away. 

“Stop it!” 

“You want me to stop? You might as well enjoy it, this is the most attention those titties will ever get!” He turns and looks out the window and I smile. “Don’t tell me you still think you have a chance with Kyle…?”

“Anything’s possible.”

I shake my head. “Dude, he doesn’t want you. He thinks you’re a dude and even if he knew you were a girl, do you really think he would want you of all people? You see how hot Rebecca is? You could never measure up to her!” 

“He’s been really nice to me lately.” 

Wow, what a poor delusional she-male. “He’s a nice person. He’s not doing it because he likes you. Get a clue!” I start laughing.

“It’s not funny!”

“Yes it is! You’re so fucking pathetic! I find it even more pathetic that you have your stepsister fighting your battles.” 

“Fuck you Kenny! I’m out of here.” He tries to leave, but I stop him. “Let me out of here!” 

“No way! You’re going to give me some form of payment before you leave!” 

“I told you I don’t have any money to give you!” 

“I’m not talking about money!” I stare him up and down with a huge grin on my face.

“Then what do you want? I’m not giving you another BJ!” 

“That’s fine.” I unzip his pants and stick my hand down them, but he pushes my hand away. “Don’t fight it…” 

“I’m not fighting anything! I’m not going to let you put your dirty poor fingers in me!” 

“You’re going to give in sooner or later, it might as well be now.” I unzip my pants and pull out my dick. 

“You’re fucking sick dude! I’m getting out of here! You’re drunk dude!” This time I let him leave. I laugh to myself. That ugly confused thing had the nerve to turn me down? That’s okay, I’ll get HER, just watch! Should be lucky I’m giving his ugly ass the time of day. He’ll never get that from Kyle no matter what gender he is. I’m making it my mission to sleep with him!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cartman's POV

I feel so dirty and disgusting. I know things didn't go that far, but it was so close and now I feel sick to my stomach. I almost got raped! Raped by someone I thought was my friend. I decide to take a hot bubble bath to clear my mind. I hear someone knock on the door as soon as I get relaxed.

"I'm taking a bath, come back later." As usual, I'm ignored and the door opens and mom walks in. "Mom, do you mind?" I ask as I cover up.

"Oh please, like I haven't seen it before." Mom smiles then stands there in awkward silence. 

"What do you want?"

"Did anyone else find out?"

Seriously? She interrupted my bath for that? "Mom, can we talk about this after I finish my bath? I have a lot in my mind right now."

"We can talk about this now!" She sits down on the toilet. 

"I really just want to be alone right now..." I start tearing up.

"Did something happen? Did Stan find out your secret?"

I shake my head. "I almost got raped!"

"Oh muffin!" She pulls me into a hug. "But you didn't get raped, right?"

"No."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"If I didn't fight him off, I would've gotten raped!" I burst into tears. 

"But you didn't so stop crying!" She strokes my hair. 

I push her away. "You don't even care what this is going to me!"

"Nothing happened so calm down."

"Kenny could try again." I continue sobbing. 

Mom seems shocked by that. "Kenny? How the hell does Kenny know?"

"He walked in on me taking a shower."

She slaps me. "You idiot! I told you not to shower at school!"

I rub my cheek."I fell in the mud, I had to. Everyone else was still in gym class, but Kenny came in there to sneak a peek and he realized I'm a girl."

Mom shakes her head. "Eric, I'm really disappointed in you. You've gotten so sloppy."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"I guess you also think it wasn't your fault that you almost got raped."

"It wasn't!"

"Were you flirting with Kenny?"

"No!"

She raises her eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? I mean you are my son."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm very flirtatious and sexual. You more than likely are too."

"No I'm not!" My mom is known as the town slut and I know that I’m far from that. Hell, I’m still a virgin.

"You're young and naive. I was once like that too."

"Goddamnit, I'm not naïve! I know I didn't flirt with Kenny!"

"Oh honey, you're too stupid to know the difference." Mom rubs my hair. 

I can’t believe she thinks this is my fault. "I wasn't flirting with him!"

"I don't believe that. He wouldn't have come on to you if you weren't. Rape is serious, you shouldn't throw out that accusation."

"It's not an accusation! He really tried to rape me!"

"That's enough Eric!"

"I can't believe you don't believe me! I'm your daught-" Mom cuts me off before I finish.

"SON! You're my son and no I don't believe you!"

"Why not?"

"You're more like me than you want to admit that's why!"

I roll my eyes. Now she’s upset me more than I was before. "Fine mom. Can you leave? I want to be alone." I don’t have it in me to argue with her about this anymore. 

"Don't tell that to anyone else." Mom gives me a warning look. 

"I won't."

"Good, I would hate to see an innocent young man's life ruined because of a lie." She kisses my forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too mom." She leaves. She gave me something to think about. I can't tell anyone about Kenny. My own mom doesn't believe me, what chance do I have of anyone else believing me? He could try to spin this shit and say I came on to him. I’ll keep this to myself because it won’t end well if I tell. 

Wendy's POV

I'm in the middle of doing my homework when my phone begins to vibrate. I look and see it's a text from Stan.

 _Hey babe, come outside!_ Stan’s text reads. 

I roll my eyes reading that. I’m still really upset with him, but I guess since he came over here, I might as well hear what he has to say. I head outside and see his car parked on the curb. I walk over to his car and get in once he unlocks the door. “So what do you want?” I ask him. 

“Well hi to you too!” He hands me a bouquet of roses.

“Thanks Stan.” I tell him as I take the roses.

“So you’re still mad at me?”

I nod. “You thought roses would instantly take away my anger?” 

Stan shrugs. “I thought it would be a start. I don’t get why you’re so mad about something I did to Cartman.” 

“Because you caused something horrible to happen to him because of it!” 

“What? What was so horrible?”

“I can’t tell you.” I wish I could tell him so we can stop arguing about this, but I made a promise.

“Here we go again!” He lets out a deep sigh. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not going to betray Cartman’s confidence. You’ll find out when Cartman is ready.” 

“Does his secret have to do with me or someone at school?”

Wow, how arrogant of him. I shake my head. “No it doesn’t.” 

“Are you sure?” 

I smile. “I’m positive. Stop worrying about it, you’re going to drive yourself crazy.” 

“It’s already driving me crazy knowing that you and that fat fuck have a secret. Especially knowing that Kenny is in on it too! I really think, well never mind!” 

I touch Stan’s hand. “I’m sorry Stan, that’s how it has to be for now. When you find out, you’ll understand.” 

“Fine!” He angrily starts his car. “You and Cartman can keep your secrets, I don’t care anymore. I’m done!” 

I’m taken aback by his reaction. “What do you mean you’re done?” 

“I’m done with you! It’s over!” 

“You’re overreacting!” 

“How would you feel if I kept a secret with another girl from you?” 

“But I’m not keeping-“ I realize what I’m about to say and stop myself. “I would at least give you the benefit of the doubt.” 

“Yeah okay!” He responds in disbelief. “Get out!” 

But Stan-“

“I said get out!” I get out of the car. I try to say something, but before I can he slams the door and speeds off. I can’t believe he dumped me. I just don’t get why he can’t trust me. Nothing is going on between Cartman and me, but I can’t get him to see that. When he finds out Cartman’s secret I know he’ll understand why I couldn’t tell him the truth. I wish he had more faith in me…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wendy's POV

As I'm getting ready to leave for school, I notice Cartman in the kitchen eating breakfast. Something seems off a lot him. I'm still upset about Stan dumping me, but I'm going to put my feelings aside to make sure Cartman's okay. Whatever I'm going through, I know it's a lot worse for him.

"Hey Cartman, do you need a ride to school?" I offer since he doesn't have a car.

He shakes his head, but never looks up. "No I'm going to walk."

"Are you okay?" Now I’m really concerned about him. 

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I look at him for a moment and see that he doesn't look up from his cereal bowl. "Okay, well if you need anything, you know I'm here."

"Thanks..." Now I know something is wrong, but I won't force the issue.

"Stan dumped me." I blurt out.

"Oh really? Why?" He seems so nonchalant about it. 

"I'm sure you know."

"Oh...I'm sorry Wendy." He finally looks up. 

I shake my head. "Don't be, he's being a jerk right now."

"I feel responsible." He looks down at his cereal again. 

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Trust me you're not."

"Did he dump you because of my secret?"

"Well...yeah, but-"

"Then it's my fault!" Cartman interrupts me. 

"No, Stan's insecurities are to blame."

"I'm still partly responsible. I ruin everything!" He puts his head down on the table. 

I shake my head. "Please don't blame yourself."

"If you weren't keeping my secret, this wouldn't have happened.” He raises his head. “I'm going to make this right!"

"How?"

"I'm going to let everyone know my secret!"

My eyes widen. "No, don't do that!"

"I have to, it's only fair."

"Cartman..."

"Don't try to talk me out of it! It's causing trouble for many people and I have to make it right!"

"What about your mom?"

He sighs. "She's going to have to understand..."

I shake my head. “Please don’t. I don’t think you’re ready.”

“Then when will I be ready? Huh?” 

“Umm…” I don’t know how to answer that. 

“Exactly! I was making excuses before. There’s no reason why I should keep the truth hidden anymore.”

I sigh. “If you insist on doing this, let me be there with you.” 

He nods and smiles. “Thank you. I really appreciate that.” I can’t believe he’s going to tell everyone. I know for a fact that he’s not ready. He’s torn between being him and being loyal to his mom. His loyalty to his mom seems to mean more. I’m worried about how this is going to turn out. I don’t think it’s going to end well at all.

Cartman’s POV

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” Wendy asks me when we arrive at school. 

“Hey baby!” Kenny walks by me and squeezes my ass. 

“Hey!” I yell out in anger to which Kenny winks and keeps walking. I look at Wendy. “That’s exactly why I have to do this! I need to take away Kenny’s power for one thing!”

“You can report him for sexual harassment.” Wendy tells me.

I shake my head. “This way will put an end to everything!” I cup my hands around my mouth. “Ladies and gentleman of South Park High School! I have an announcement to make!” I notice a few people stopping and looking at me. “I SAID I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT ASSHOLES!” That finally gets the other’s attention. 

“Nobody cares what you have to say fat ass!” Stan yells out.

I look at Wendy who’s shaking her head at me. I know she doesn’t want me to do this now, but it’s the right time. I clear my throat.

“Well what is it Eric?” Butters asks. 

“Shut up Butters, I’m getting there!” 

“Spit it out already, tubby!” Bebe yells and I hear some people yell “yeah” in agreement.

“What I have to say is, I’m-“ I look around and I see Kyle and Rebecca together. Kyle has his arm around her. I start blushing as I begin to imagine myself in Rebecca’s place…

“CARTMAN!” I snap out of my fantasy as Stan yells out my name. “What the fuck is your announcement?” 

“Oh that, I’m…” I look at Kyle and Rebecca again and see them kissing his time. I suddenly lose my nerve to tell my secret. “I’m…going to do something really bad ass to get detention first period!” Fuck! I really blew it! 

“AWW!” The crowd yells in disappointment and they begin to go their separate ways. I lower my head in shame.

“Some damn announcement. Thanks for wasting our time you fat piece of shit! I thought you were going to announce your big secret. I bet it’s your fucking Wendy, isn’t it?” He tries to shove me, but Wendy stops him. 

“That’s enough Stan! Don’t you dare touch him!” She tells him.

Stan shakes his head and laughs. “This is exactly why I dumped your ass!” He walks off. 

Wendy puts her hand on my shoulder. “So what happened?” 

I shake my head. “I can’t do it, not like this…and especially not in front of him.” 

“In front of who?” 

“The guy I like. What if he’s disgusted by the whole thing? By me?” 

She shrugs. “It doesn’t matter, he has a girlfriend anyway.”

My eyes widen. “You know?”

She nods. “I suspected it at first, but Kenny confirmed it.” 

“Goddamn that poor piece of crap!” God, I really hate Kenny! He doesn’t keep anything to himself!

“It’s probably best you don’t let things out like this anyway. This is a sensitive subject and should be handled as such.” 

“I want to make things right with you and Stan. He dumped you because of me.”

Wendy shakes her head. “There’s other ways. Besides, you really should tell your mom about this before you do it. You don’t know what the repercussions will be. My dad doesn’t even know.” 

I lean up against the lockers. “Why is this so hard?” 

“I don’t know, but please know that I’m here for you.”

“Things were much easier when no one knew the truth…” If only I didn’t chase after that donut or go to Wendy’s bathroom for a pad…

“That’s in the past. It’s time to look to the future now.” 

I look at her and smile. “I wouldn’t be able to get through this if it weren’t for you. I never would’ve guessed in a million years I would have you as an ally.”

“We’re family and families have to stick together!” 

“Again, I’m glad I have you in my corner.” 

“Anytime…sister!” She playfully punches me in the shoulder. 

“Hey!” I sigh again. “But now what?”

“I think if you’re going to tell anyone, you really should let my dad know first.”

I nod. “I’ll let my mom know that I’m going to tell him so there’s no surprise.” 

“Good idea, I think once you let him know it will be easier for you to tell others.” I nod again. Mom is going to be so pissed at me, but I’m tired of living a lie! I want to be who I’m supposed to be! I want to be a girl! I want to live my life as Erica Cartman, the way it was always meant to be!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kenny's POV

During lunch, I grab Cartman and drag him to the bathroom. I push him in one of the stalls and lock the door. "What the hell are you doing?" He asks.

I cover his mouth. "Shh!"

"What do you want?" He whispers loudly.

"I'm trying to finish what I stated yesterday."

"No!”

"No?"

"Clean your dirty ears! I said no!"

I smirk. "Your mouth says no, but your body says yes!" I reach for his zipper, but he pushes my hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

I grab his wrists. "Either you're going to give it to me, or I'm going to take it!"

"Why do you want me? I thought you said I was fat and ugly!" Cartman reminds me. 

I have to laugh at that comment. "You are!"

"Then why do you want me?"

"Pussy!" I smile.

Cartman rolls his eyes. "You can get it from anyone!"

"I've gotten it from every girl in this school except for two. You're one of the two."

"Who's the other?" He asks. 

"Wendy."

Cartman looks disgusting by my admission. "Well I'm not giving you any and you better stay away from Wendy!"

"Relax, she's Stan's girl. That's saving her."

"Good."

"But since I have you here..." I reach for his zipper again, this time he knees me in the balls. "Ow! What the fuck?"

"I told you don't touch me!"

I shove him up against the wall. "You're going to regret that!"

"Let go of me!" He tries to fight me off, but I restrain him.

"Stop it! I'm a lot stronger than you are!"

"No you're not! You're a scrawny little shit head!"

“Then how come you can’t get away?” I squeeze his wrists tighter. “Now quit fighting me!” 

“I’m not going to let you do this again!” 

“You might as well, you’re never going to get this kind of attention again. Not even from your precious Kyle.” I smile at him.

“I’m still not going to have sex with you!” 

“You don’t have a choice!” I pull him closer and unzip his pants as he begins to whimper…

Wendy’s POV

I didn’t see Cartman for the rest of the day. I’ve been home for hours and he still isn’t here. I’m starting to worry about him. I’ve called and texted him multiple times and he hasn’t responded. He hasn’t even read my text. My worry has increased tremendously. The door opens and in walks Cartman. “Finally! I was so worried about you!” I try to hug him, but he jumps back. “What’s wrong?” I look at him and his hair is a mess and his clothes are torn. 

“Nothing, I’m okay…” His voice is a little shaky.

“No you’re not! Where were you? I’ve been texting you!” 

“I was…out…” He looks away. 

“By yourself?” 

He shakes his head. “Not exactly…” I can see a tear in his eye.

“Then who were you with?”

“Kenny…” 

“Kenny? That pig, why?” Then I look at Cartman’s appearance and I suddenly two and two together. “Oh my God!” 

“Wendy, please let it go…” 

“I can’t let it go. Are you hurt? Do you need to see a doctor?” 

He shakes his head. “I can’t go to a doctor.” 

"Why can't you go to a doctor?" I ask him.

"I have my own special doctor."

"That makes sense. Can you have that doctor give you an exam?"

He shakes his head. "It's not a good idea."

"Why not? Don't you want to press charges?"

"No one will believe me..." He starts to cry. 

"This is why you need proof!"

"Need proof about what?" We turn and see Liane standing in the room. "Eric, please don't tell me you're still talking about that so called rape that didn't happen yesterday!"

"Yesterday?" I look at Cartman. "He tried something yesterday too?" He nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told him not to."

"Why?"

"Because it's his fault."

My jaw drops. "How can you say that?"

"He was coming on to Kenny!"

I shake my head. "No he wasn't! Kenny is a disgusting pig!"

"I know my son!"

"You obviously don't if you think he would come on to Kenny!"

"Wendy, no offense, but this is between Eric and me." Liane tells me gently.

"How come you didn't tell my dad that he's a girl?"

"That was on a need to know basis. You weren't even supposed to know."

"Well I do and I'm telling my dad!"

"You are?" She looks nervous.

I nod. "My dad has a right to know. He's your husband."

"Eric..." She gives him a warning look.

"Sorry mom..." Cartman looks away from her.

"I can't believe you would betray me like that." She walks out.

Cartman tries to follow, but I stop him. "Let her go."

"This isn't easy for me. You know that."

"I know, but it's for the best. You wanted the truth to come out, you can start at home."

"I'm going to head to my room. I need to figure out how to tell him."

"Whatever you do, don't take a shower until you see a doctor."

"I told you I'm not going to a doctor."

"But you should-"

"I said no! I'm going to my room, we'll talk later." He heads out. I hope he changes his mind. What Kenny did was disgusting and a crime! He should be locked up. I don’t think anyone should get away with rape. I hope Cartman will wise up and realize that. 

Cartman’s POV

After I take a long shower and change my clothes, I knock on Wendy’s door. “Yes?” I open it. 

“Dad’s home, are you ready to come with me to tell him?” I ask her. 

Wendy nods. “Of course, let’s go.” We head upstairs and see Mom and Dad in the living room. Mom smiles when she sees us. “Dad, Cartman and I have something to tell you.” 

Dad stands up and walks over to us. “I know…” 

Wendy and I look at each and at him. “You know what?” 

Dad looks at me. “Your mom told me everything. I know you’re really a girl.” 

Wendy and I exchange looks once again. “Umm…what exactly did mom tell you?” I ask him. 

“Eric, you already know the details.” Mom tells me. 

“It’s okay Liane!” Dad tells her. “She explained that she gave birth to stillborn boy and never got over it. You came along and she wanted you to be that boy. I know about the private doctor and the testosterone injections.” 

“You’re cool with this?” Wendy steps in. “He doesn’t want to be a boy!” Wendy looks at mom. “Having a stillborn boy is not an excuse for dressing your daughter up like a boy!” 

“Wendy, that’s not our place.” 

“Dad! Cartman has told me he wants to be himself! No matter how many testosterone injections he’s gotten, he’s still very much a girl and identifies as one!” 

“We’ll leave that between Eric and Liane.” He takes Wendy out of the room leaving mom and me alone. 

Mom glares at me. “Are you happy now Eric? Now Mark knows.” 

“Can I please be a girl? It’s my birth right, you know?” I beg her.

“So it doesn’t matter what I want or how I feel? You don’t care about the void that will be missing from my life if you’re a girl?” 

“I understand mom and I’m sorry, but what about my life? What about what I want?” 

“You’re so selfish, you know that? I’ve made so many sacrifices for you and you can’t do one little thing for me! You’re such an ungrateful little bitch!” 

“But mom-“

“Get out of my sight!” I lower my head in shame and leave the room. Once again she has me feeling torn on what’s the right thing to do. 

Sometime during the middle of the night, I feel someone massaging my shoulders. I quickly sit up. “What the hell?” I look and see dad. “What are you doing in here?” 

“I want to see if you’re as good in bed as your mom…” 

“WHAT?” 

“Shh! Keep your voice down, we don’t want to wake up Liane or Wendy.” He whispers. He then puts his hands up my shirt and grabs my boobs. “Your tits are definitely much bigger than your mom’s.” 

“Get away from me Mark!” I smack his hand.

“Mark? Didn’t I tell you to call me dad?” 

“You’re trying to feel me up and you want me to call you dad? Sick!” I feel dirty saying that out loud. 

“You’re right!” He starts kissing my neck. “Call me big daddy!” 

“I’m not calling you shit! MO-“ I start to yell, but he covers my mouth. 

“If you try that again, I’ll fucking kill you!” 

I start to tear up. “Do you think I won’t tell my mom about this?” 

“I haven’t done anything…yet!” He starts taking my pants off and I drop to stop him, but he restrains me. He was a lot harder to put up a fight with than Kenny, but that’s not going to stop me from trying though. “Stop fighting me, you’re not going to win!” 

“I’ll never stop trying to fight you! I’m not having sex with you!” 

“Oh yes you are! Your mom is a slut and I’m sure you are too!” 

“No I’m not! I’m still a virgin!” 

His eyes light up. “Even better!” We still struggle a bit, but he manages to get my pants all the way off. “Good girl, now let big daddy do his job!” He puts something in my mouth. I start getting really tired and weak within minutes. Suddenly everything goes dark…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cartman's POV

"Cartman? Cartman, wake up!" I suddenly hear Wendy's voice.

I struggle to open my eyes. My head is killing me. "Wendy? What's going on?" Suddenly I start to feel sick to my stomach.

"You're going to be late for school. Are you okay?" She asks genuinely concerned. 

I shake my head. "I'm not feeling well." I immediately throw up after saying that.

"Ew!"

"Sorry." I put my hand on my head "I feel like shit. I don't think I'm going to make it to school."

"Are you really sick?"

"What do you mean?" I’m confused as to why she would ask me something like that. 

"Are you sick or are you trying to avoid school for another reason?"

"Huh?"

Wendy rolls her eyes. "Are you trying to avoid Kenny?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm really feeling sick."

"You have to face him sometime."

"Goddamnit, I'm not trying to avoid him!"

"Cartman it's me, you don't have to deny it."

"For the last time I'm-" I throw up again.

"Gross! Okay, I believe you’re sick. Do you want me to tell your mom?"

I nod. "Sure, thanks." I get up as fast as I can and run to the bathroom. Once I head back to my room, mom is in there with her arms folded.

"Wendy said you're sick." Mom relays to me. 

I nod in agreement. "I am."

Mom feels my forehead. "You're not warm or anything."

"My head and stomach hurt. I've thrown up a few times." I explain to her. 

“Do you have a hangover or something? That’s what it looks like to me!”

“Mom, I’m 16!” I remind her. 

“So?” I started drinking when I was 12!” She announces proudly.

“I don’t drink!” 

"Oh…” She chuckles nervously. “Let me guess, you want to stay home?"

I nod once again. "Please. I don't think I'm going to make it…"

"Okay, I'll see if Mark can take the day off."

For some reason hearing Mark's name makes me feel uneasy. "You don't have to do that."

"I'm not going to leave you here alone."

I frown at that. "I'm not a little kid."

"I didn't say you were."

"Then why do you think I need a babysitter?”

"I don't trust you alone."

"Why not?"

"Because you've gotten sloppy with your secret."

I sit down on the bed. "Mom, I'm too sick to care about that right now."

"Either way, Mark will stay here with you."

"If you’re so worried, why don't you stay here?" I ask. 

"I can't take off work."

"Fine, but I don't need to be here with Mark."

"Did I hear my name?" We turn and see Mark standing in the doorway. I roll my eyes.

"Eric is sick and I don't want to leave him home alone." Mom explains.

"Aw, what's wrong honey?" I tense up when he says honey.

"I'm actually feeling better and I'm going to school." I tell them even though that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

"Okay Eric, I'll have Mark drop you off." Mom tells me. 

Damnit, why is she forcing this? "I'll walk!"

"That's a long walk sweetness." Mark smiles and winks at me and it makes me shiver.

"I need the exercise and don't call me sweetness!"

"Don't be rude Eric!" Mom tells me.

"I don't want his help."

"Why not?" Mark puts his hand on my shoulder and I quickly jerk away. "What's the matter?"

"Please don’t touch me!"

"Did I do something?" He smiles.

I don't know why, but I feel like he did. I can’t quite put my finger on it. “I barely know you. I don't like to be touched."

"Eric!" Mom exclaims.

"It's okay Liane. I can respect little Eric's wishes." Mark's smiles and it makes me really uneasy.

"I'm going to get ready for school." I stand up. Before I can leave the room, I end up throwing up again. Shit!

"That's it Eric! You're not going anywhere except back to bed! Mark will be here and I don't want to hear anything else about it!"

I groan and get in bed. Mom and Mark leave the room. I'm going to find a way to get out because I refuse to be here alone with Mark. He gives me the creeps and I don’t trust being alone with him. If I only I knew why I felt this way…

Kenny's POV

I'm at my locker grabbing a book when suddenly my head is slammed hard into the locker. "What the fuck?" I turn around and see Wendy glaring angrily at me. "What the hell was that for?" I turn away from her.

"You know exactly what that was for!" She slams my head again, this time even harder.

"Bitch, what is your problem?" I can feel blood dripping down my face.

"You raped Cartman!" She yells.

"What?" I turn towards her. "Where did you get that idea?”

"Carman told me what happened! How could you?" She tries to hit me, but I grab her hand.

"He wanted it as much as I did!"

She jerks her hand away. "Oh please! Kenny doesn't want you! He wants Kyle!"

"But he's never going to have him!" I laugh.

"So you think you had the right to swoop in and rape him? You’re nothing but a predator!"

"It wasn't rape."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Consensual sex!" I smirk.

"There's nothing consensual about you forcing yourself on him! You're an asshole!"

I chuckle. "I'm an asshole?"

"Yes! You have no idea the battle Cartman has to fight internally every day and you took advantage of a vulnerable time! Some friend!"

I roll my eyes. "Spare me! He's a girl that's been posing as a dude all these years! He deceived EVERYONE! He deserves everything he gets!"

“No one deserves to be raped!”

“So you’re telling me it’s okay for him to lie about being a boy for 16 years?” 

She sighs. “You don’t know the whole story.” 

I roll my eyes again. “Yeah, yeah his mom allegedly made him dress like a boy because she allegedly wanted a son. Likely fucking story!” 

“That’s the truth and there’s more to it than you know!” 

“He had a choice and he chose to lie about his gender!” 

“I’m not going to explain this shit to you because it’s none of your business! What I will say is, you had no right to rape him you son of a bitch!” She kicks me in the balls as hard as she can. I have to admit that shit really fucking hurts! I double over in pain. 

“Ow, you bitch!” The next thing I know, she lands a series of fists right to my face. “Stop! Dude, what the fuck?” 

“Shut up!” She hits me again. “Did Cartman beg you stop? HUH?” She kicks me in the stomach several times. 

“Wendy, what the hell?” I hear Stan’s voice as she stops the beating. I look and see that Stan has restrained her. 

“Get off of me!” Wendy yells. 

“Dude, why are you beating up Kenny?” 

“Because he’s a fucking jerk!” She looks at me. “Maybe next time you’ll know the no means no!” She kicks me one last time before leaving. 

“Dude…” Stan helps me up and I put my hand on my stomach. “She fucked you up!” 

I spit out some blood. “It’s okay, I’ll live. I’ve survived worse.” 

“What the hell was that about?” 

I shrug and I lean up against the locker still with my hand on my stomach. “You need to keep your dog on a leash!” 

Stan laughs. “She’s not my problem anymore. I dumped her ass!” 

My eyes light up. “You did? Why?”

“I’m sick and tired of her and Cartman keeping secrets. She didn’t want to fill me in, so I cut her loose. No girlfriend of mine is going to keep another dude’s secret. I really think they’re fucking each other in that house. She won’t have sex with me, but willingly gave it up to his fat ass!” 

“Cartman’s secret?” I smile. Since Cartman went running his mouth to Wendy and she kicked my ass, it’s payback time. “Cartman’s a girl!” 

“What?” 

“Cartman is a transgendered male.” 

Stan shakes his head. “You’re not making any sense Kenny.” 

“You wanted to know the secret, there you go. Cartman is a girl, he’s posing as a boy! He has been all these years.” 

Stan’s eyes widen. “No fucking way!” 

I nod. “He has a vagina, I’ve see it up close and personal.” 

“Holy shit dude!” 

I shrug. “Now you the “big” secret.” I turn to walk off. I’m going to go to bathroom to clean up all this blood off my face. I stop and turn towards Stan. “Oh and by the way, Cartman is in love with Kyle. There’s nothing between him and Wendy.” I smile and continue walking off. Now that the secret is out, I’m looking forward to the outcome of it…


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wendy's POV

I'm still pissed off! I want to hit Kenny a few more times. I don’t feel like he felt enough pain! He needs to feel all the pain he made Cartman feel times 100! I punch my locker in frustration. Stan walks up to me."So Cartman's a girl?" He asks.

My eyes widen. "Kenny told you?" Can things get any worse?

Stan nods. "So that's the big secret?"

"Yes..." I look away from him.

"I don't understand why you felt you had to keep that from me."

I look at Stan and raise my eyebrow. "Do you understand why?"

Stan shakes his head. "No I don't! You didn't owe it to Cartman's to keep his secret!"

"I made a promise."

"Damn your promise! I was your boyfriend!" Stan raises his voice.

"It wasn't your business! I said you would find out soon enough!"

"How did you find out?"

"I um...saw Cartman putting on a pad." It’s a little embarrassing telling that story. 

Stan bursts out laughing. "Seriously?"

"Yes. It's not funny."

"Dude, you have no clue how hilarious this is! Cartman on his period?" He laughs even harder.

"I'm glad you're getting a good laugh out of this!" I fold my arms as I’m starting to get annoyed with him. 

"I can't wait to tell everyone about this!"

My eyes widen. "Stan, don't you dare!"

"This is too good not to share! Plus Kyle needs to know that Cartman is in love with him!"

I sigh. If only Kenny were standing here right now…"Kenny told you that too?"

Stan nods. "I wonder what else Kenny has to say about that."

"Leave it alone Stan." God, I want to kick Kenny’s ass again! He’s not going to stop until he completely breaks Cartman! 

"If there's more the story, you might as well tell me."

I’ll give him a story. "Kenny raped Cartman!"

"He did? Is that why you beat the shit out of him?" Stan asks nonchalantly. 

"He deserved it!"

"That's not cool Wendy. Let Cartman fight his own battles!"

"He traumatized!" I exclaim. I can’t believe how insensitive he’s being. 

"So you had to play Captain Save a Ho?"

“I’m defending a family member!” 

“He’s not your fucking family!” Stan’s face turns red. “You tell Cartman that he has 24 hours to tell Kyle how he feels or I will!”

"You're being so cruel!"

"I'll be cruel! Cartman is the biggest asshole ever so it’s well deserved! How can you stand up for him?"

"Because I know what he's going through."

Stan chuckles. "That doesn't change that he's an asshole."

“Did you ever stop and think maybe he’s an asshole because of what he’s going through? For God’s sake, he’s forced to live his life as a boy! Gosh you guys suck as friends!” I think it’s time for Cartman to get new friends. First Kenny, now Stan! Why don’t they care about what Cartman’s going through?

Stan looks shocked. “Since when did you become a Cartman advocate? You hate the guy…girl…or whatever!” 

“I’m standing up for what’s right! I always have! Why do you think I wouldn’t let you hit him?” 

“You should’ve! It wouldn’t have been the first time.” 

I shake my head. “I refuse to knowingly let you hit a girl.” 

Stan shrugs. “He wants to be a dude, let him get knocked out like a dude!” 

“So you’re okay with beating up a girl?” 

“Only if it’s Cartman!” He smirks. 

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing…” I turn away from him.

“Well believe it! Look at yourself! You’ve always hated Cartman now you’re constantly defending his fat ass! You even put our relationship on the line to protect his secret.” 

I turn towards him. “I don’t regret doing that. He confided in me.” 

“As you see, Kenny didn’t give a fuck and told me what the secret is.”

“Kenny’s a dick! A rapist too!” 

“I don’t care about that! Do you realize that I’m fucking done with your ass for good because of this?” 

Hearing him say that really hurt my feelings. It’s like a knife went through my heart. “Why can’t you understand why I kept this a secret?”

“If you can keep that a secret from me, who knows what else you would keep from me.” Stan narrows his eyes at me. 

“This wasn’t even about you!” 

“It doesn’t matter! I can’t trust you!” 

I start to cry. “I can’t believe you! You’re being impossible!” 

“I don’t care. I’m so sick of you and Cartman! I knew you two living under the same roof would cause problems for us and it did!” 

I continue crying. “You act like I wanted this to happen! I didn’t ask for our parents to get married! You let it cause problems for us because of your jealously and insecurities! You had no reason to feel either way!” 

“No Wendy, YOU let Cartman cause problems the second you kept his secret!” I notice Stan looking over his shoulder.

“Hey Stan, do you want to walk to class together?” I turn and see Nichole. I look at Stan and see that his smiling at Nichole, my jaw drops. 

“I’ll catch you in class!” He tells her. 

“Okay, see you!” She looks at me. “Bye Wendy.” She walks off. I notice Stan staring at her ass when she walks by. 

“What the hell was that?” I ask him. 

“Nothing, we have our next class together.” 

“Since when do you two walk together?” I inquire. Is he trying to make me jealous? It’s working…

He shrugs. “It’s not a big deal. We broke up, remember?” Stan reminds me. 

“It hasn’t even been a week! You’re already seeing someone else? One of my friends at that?” 

Stan smirks. “You live your life, and I’m going to live mine. Now we’re done here. Oh and remember what I told you tell Cartman.” He turns and walks away. I can’t believe him! He knows the secret and he didn’t even show an ounce of sympathy or remorse for how he treated Cartman! What a jerk! As sad as I am that he dumped me, I’m almost happy about it. I don’t want to be with someone like him. Now I have to let Cartman know that Stan knows his secret and is planning to expose him. Like the poor kid doesn’t have enough to deal with.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cartman's POV

I'm in my bed sleeping when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Mark standing over me. I sit up and cover myself up. "What do you want?" I ask him coldly. 

"How are you feeling, honey?" He asks.

"Don't call me honey!" I snap at him.

"How are you feeling?" Mark repeats. 

"I'm fine!"

He sits down on my bed. "Are you sure? Does your tummy still hurt?" He rubs my stomach and I push his hand away.

"Don't touch me! I said I'm fine!"

"No need to be so snappy! I was worried about you."

"Well don't!"

"I fixed you some soup." He smiles. 

I shake my head. "I don't want it."

"You have to eat something." Mark pats my back. 

"I'm not hungry. Now can you leave me alone?"

He looks disappointed. "Why are you treating me like that Eric? I thought we were on good terms?"

I look at him and something about him seems so sneaky. "I tolerate you because of my mom."

Mark narrows his eyes. "Is that the only reason?"

"Yes! Now get out!" I point at the door. 

"Come on baby, don't treat big daddy like that!" He touches my hair and I immediately become tense. Suddenly I remember...

 _"Call me big daddy..."_ I push his hand away.

"What's wrong?"

I think for a minute. When did he tell me to call him big daddy? I remember him saying it, but it's all so fuzzy. "Eric?" Mark waves his hand in my face. 

"What?"

"What's your problem?"

I look at him, then I lower my head. "Nothing..."

"Then stop acting so jumpy when I touch you."

I frown. "How about you just stop touching me?"

Mark puts his hands up in defeat. "Fair enough. I'll bring your soup up to you."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to lie back down."

"Let me know when you're ready for it."

"I will." He leaves and I think for a few minutes. I think about last night. I remember arguing with mom after she told Mark my secret. Mark came in my room he told me to call him big daddy. He also said he wanted to see if I was as good as mom in bed. I remember him taking my pants off, but I don’t remember anything else. I think maybe all of that was a dream. But I know mom did tell Mark my secret and we did argue! I know for a fact that happened. But did Mark come in my room? Did he…? I quickly sit up. “OH MY GOD!” I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but I’m starting to think that I was raped by Mark! I don’t want it to be true especially since I already got raped by Kenny. I grab my phone and decide to call my doctor. 

“Eric! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you!” Dr. Thompson tells me as he answers. Dr. Thompson is a friend and ex lover of my mom’s. I only see him when I need medical attention since he’s aware of my secret and my mom does “special favors” for him to make sure he keeps it one.

“I need a favor.” I tell him.

“What is it?” 

I peak my head out the door to make sure Mark or anyone else isn’t lurking around. “I need you to give me an exam...” I whisper. 

“What kind of exam?” 

“I can’t say right now.” I can’t take the risk of Mark hearing me.

“Well I can’t bring the right materials if I don’t know what kind.” 

“You can’t come here! Can I come to you? I promise I’ll explain everything.” 

“Sure Eric, I’ll head to the office right now. Meet me there in 20 minutes.”

“Give me about 30.” It’s going to take me a little longer since I have to walk.

“I’ll see you then.” I hang up. I struggle to get dressed. I still feel like crap, but I need to get this done. If it turns out that Mark raped me, I don’t know what I’m going to do. 

Wendy's POV 

I walk in the house and I see dad fixing dinner. "Hi dad." I greet him. 

"Hi sweetheart." He walks over to me a gives me a kiss on the forehead. He looks down and holds up hand. “What happened to your hand?” 

“It’s nothing.” I tell him. I don’t want to tell him I got into a fight. I would be in a lot of trouble if he finds that out. "You're home early." I say quickly changing the subject.

"I stayed home today to take care of little Eric." Dad tells me. 

That was an odd way to refer to him. "How is he?"

"He's okay. He refuses to eat, maybe you can talk to him."

"I'll see what I can do." I head up to Cartman's room and knock on the door. There's no answer. "Cartman?" Still nothing. I open the door and see Cartman isn't there. I decide to call him.

"What is it Wendy?" He asks as he answers.

"Where are you?"

"I'm with my doctor." I notice he’s talking really low. 

"Are you okay?"

"I came for an exam. Don't tell mom and Mark where I am."

I'm surprised he didn't call him dad. "Dad doesn't know you left. He thinks you’re in your room."

"Even better!"

"You better hurry up! I don't know how long I can keep him from going to your room." I warn him.

"You're a smart girl. You'll come up with something."

"But-"

Cartman cuts me off. "I have to go." He quickly hangs up. I don't know what's going on with him, but I'm damn sure going to find out.

Kyle's POV 

I stayed after school again to work out in the gym. I just finished my workout and I'm heading to the locker room when I'm stopped by Stan just before walking in. "Hey dude." Stan waves.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask him. I’m surprised to see him after school at school.

"I knew you would be here so I came to see you before I meet up with Nichole."

With Nichole? I wasn’t expecting him to say that, but whatever. "What's up?"

Stan has the widest grin I’ve ever seen. "I have to tell you something and it's too good to wait to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Cartman's in love with you!" He smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Not this again." I can’t believe he’s here for that.

"I'm serious dude!"

I shrug. "So Cartman's gay? Big deal, it’s 2016!"

Stan puts his hand on my shoulder and laughs. "You haven't heard the best part."

"What?"

"Cartman's a girl!" He continues laughing. 

"No way!"

"It's true dude! Kenny told me and Wendy confirmed it."

"How? Why? This doesn't make any sense."

"His mom has been dressing him up as a boy."

"Wow, poor...kid!" I don’t want to say guy, but it also sounds weird to say girl.

"Poor kid? This is gold!" He laughs harder.

"Dude, this isn't funny. That really sucks ass!"

“Are you kidding me? Cartman is a fucking girl! This shit is priceless!" 

I fold my arms. "Come on Stan, you're not this cruel. Where’s your compassion?"

“If it were anyone else, I would show some compassion, but it’s Cartman! Fuck him!” 

“Don’t be like that! His life is probably hard enough as it is. His mom is forcing him to live as boy. That’s not right or fair.” 

Stan lets out an annoyed grunt. “You sound like Wendy! He’s the biggest dick to the two of you and you guys feel sorry for his ass! I don’t get it!” 

“It’s called empathy Stan…” 

“I don’t care enough about him to empathetic.” 

“All that because you thought something was going on between him and Wendy? Obviously you know that wasn’t the case so why are you so mad at Cartman?” I inquire.

“Dude, have you forgotten about all the shit that he’s put us through over the years?” 

I haven’t forgotten anything, but it’s irrelevant right now. “Well now we have some insight as to why. He was a asshole to take the attention off himself and his secret.” 

Stan shrugs. “If that’s how you want to justify it.” He looks at his watch. “Well I guess I’m going to go meet up with Nichole now.” 

“What’s that about anyway? Are you two dating?” 

He shakes his head. “No, she’s not the least bit interested in me. I just like that Wendy is under the impression that we’re dating.” He states proudly. 

“That’s not cool dude. Don’t use Nichole for that.” 

“I’m not using her. I never told Wendy we were dating, she just assumes that. I’ll let her go with that assumption. Maybe now she’ll know how I felt.” 

Stan can be an immature prick sometimes. “Whatever. It’s your life. I’m going to hit the showers and head to Rebecca’s.” 

“I’m sure Cartman just loves that you’re dating her!” Stan says sarcastically. “At least he knows he has no chance in hell with you.” 

“Later dude!” I tell Stan as I go in the locker room. I can’t believe all this time Cartman was a girl. I didn’t see this coming at all. I’m not going to judge him or look down on him for it, instead I’m going to try to offer him help. Then again, it may be awkward since he likes me. It doesn’t matter! I’m going to be there for him as a friend and that’s it.

Cartman’s POV

I’m at Dr. Thompson’s office waiting for my test results. I really hope I’m wrong about Mark, but I have the feeling I’m not. I keep having these memories of him touching me inappropriately. Dr. Thompson comes in the room. “The lab results are back. Eric, you were indeed raped.” He informs me. 

“Goddamnit!” I yell out in frustration. 

“There was a lot of semen inside of you, they found some hair in your clothing, plus we can tell you put up fight from your finger nail scrapings.” 

“So why don’t I remember this happening?” 

Dr. Thompson looks at me. I have the feeling it’s more bad news. “You had high levels of Rohypnol in your system. Also known as roofies the date rape drug.” That would be the bad news. 

“I was drugged?” He nods. “That explains why everything from last night feels so fuzzy.”

“We’re running a DNA test based on the hair and semen that were found and we’ll know your attacker.” 

“I have an idea who he is, but I’ll wait for the test results. How long will that take?”

“It should be a few days. I’ll also have your STD test back then too.” 

I nod. “Thank you Dr. Thompson and thank you for promising not to tell my mom about this.” 

“Doctor-patient confidentiality.” 

“Thanks again! I’ll see you in a few days!” I leave. I knew it! I can’t believe that bastard raped me! This means I was raped twice in the same day! How am I going to tell mom about this? If she didn’t believe me about Kenny I know she won’t believe me about Mark! Hell, how am I going to break this Wendy…?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Wendy's POV

I see Cartman sneaking in the back door and quietly heading up to his room. I follow him to his room and close the door. "How was your appointment?" I ask him.

"It was okay." He responds coldly.

"So what got you so sick?"

"I'm not really sure." I can tell he's lying.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

I look at him. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"It's nothing, really."

He's still lying, but I'll let it go. "Just a heads up, Stan knows."

His eyes widen. "You told him?"

I shake my head. "No, Kenny did."

"That poor piece of crap!"

"It gets worse."

"How so?"

"Stan is threatening to tell Kyle you like him."

He shakes his head. "Goddamnit! Why is he doing this?"

"I wish I knew. He said you have 24 hours to tell him or he will."

Cartman’s eyes widen. "24 hours? I'm not ready!"

"Well you better think of something before Stan blabs."

"I know..." He looks away. "I need time to think. I need a moment alone." I nod and leave the room. I feel so bad for him. I think I need to have a chat with Stan.

Cartman's POV

I return to school the next day. I was planning to try my best to avoid Stan and Kyle, but unfortunately Kyle comes up to my locker. "Hey Cartman." He greets.

"Hey, what's going on...Jew?" I ask not making eye contact.

"Not much. So is it true that you're really a girl?" He asks bluntly. Damnit! I guess Stan said something to him already. 

“Umm…yeah…” I continue not making eye contact. 

“Are you okay?” 

I look at him. “Dude, I’ve been a girl my whole life! This isn’t new for me!” I snap at him. 

He puts his hands up in defeat. “Sorry dude. I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, everyone didn’t know the truth before so I’m wondering how you’re handling that.” 

I shrug. “I’m okay I guess. Life definitely was somewhat easier when no one knew the truth.” 

“I’m sure…” 

I close my locker. “I guess I’ll see you around.” I turn to leave, but Kyle stops me.

“I think there’s something else we should talk about.” 

I slowly turn towards him as I already have a feeling what he’s going to say. “What?” 

“I know you have feelings for me.” 

I knew it! So much for giving me 24 hours Stan, you fucking douche bag! “Umm…” I can feel myself blushing. 

“Sorry dude, I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay.” I interrupt him. “I know you’re with Rebecca, but do you think there could ever be something between us if things don’t work out with her?”

“Cartman…” 

“If things don’t work out Kyle!” I repeat. 

“I hear what you’re saying, but I don’t think so.” 

It breaks my heart to hear that. “Why not?” 

“Because dude, until yesterday I thought you were a dude! It would be too weird!” 

“But you know I’m not a dude, I’m a girl just like Rebecca.” 

“I understand that, but it’s just weird. I don’t see you as a girl at all.” 

“Damn…well thanks Kyle!” 

“I’m sorry dude.”

“Why did you even approach me about this?” I ask him.

“I had to know for myself if it was true. I wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth.” 

“So now I’m a horse?” 

Kyle rolls his eyes. “Come on dude, you know that’s a saying!” 

“I’m just trying to understand your point of asking me anything. Were you trying to embarrass me?” 

“No dude!” 

“Uh huh! You knew what you were doing you sneaky Jew rat! You wanted me to admit that I like you so you could turn me down! Then you’re going to run back to Stan and maybe even Kenny and tell them about this so you guys can laugh at me behind my back!” 

“Cartman, I’m not going to tell them anything!” 

“Shut up Jew! You’re a liar and a snake! I know how your people work!” 

Kyle’s face turns red with anger. “Fuck you fat ass! I was going to try to be there for you as a friend, but fuck that! Stan’s right, you are an asshole! Nothing’s changed with you!” 

My heart sinks hearing him call me an asshole. I still try to play it cool. “Fuck you too Kyle! The only asshole here is you!” I storm off. I can’t believe that Kyle said those things about me. Now I know I’ll never have a chance with him. I can feel tears coming to my eyes. 

Stan’s POV

“Please Stan, don’t say anything to Kyle!” Wendy begs me. Little does she know I already told him. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” 

“Because it’s so cruel. Cartman isn’t ready for Kyle to know.” 

“Why should I care? Hell, why do you care?” 

“I care about him. He’s a person with feelings you know.”

“That thing doesn’t have any feelings!” 

“Stop calling him a “thing”!” Wendy snaps.

“Then you stop saying he! Cartman is a girl!” 

“I know, it’s out of habit! Besides, since majority of people think he’s a boy, I’m going to refer to him as such!” 

“Whatever!” I roll my eyes. Just then, Kyle walks by and he looks pissed. “Hey dude! What’s wrong?” 

He turns and grits his teeth. “You were right about Cartman! He is an asshole!” 

“I told you! Do you still feel sorry for him?” 

He softens a bit. “Yeah, I kind of do, but damn what a jerk! I’m glad you told me he likes me and we got all that out in the open.” 

“Wait, you know about Cartman?” Wendy asks him.

“Yeah…” Kyle replies nervously. I notice Wendy glaring at me out of the corner of my eye.

“Really?” She folds her arms. 

Kyle looks at me, then at Wendy. “I better go.” He looks at me. “We’ll catch up later Stan!” He rushes off. 

I look at Wendy. “Look Wendy I-“ Before I can finish, she slaps me across the face. 

“You lied to me!” 

“No I didn’t!” 

“You said you would give Cartman 24 hours! I can’t believe you told Kyle.” 

I shrug. “Kyle’s my best friend. He had the right to know!” 

“Don’t give me that best friend bull shit! You did that to be mean and cruel!” 

“Wendy, calm down! You’re too invested in this!” 

“I can’t even look at you right now! I can’t believe you would do this!” Conveniently Nichole shows up at the right moment. Saved by the bell!

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” She asks us. 

“I was just leaving!” Wendy tells her as she glares at me. 

“Yes, she was!” I add, putting my arm around Nichole. I can see the anger in Wendy’s eyes. She quickly walks off and Nichole pushes my arm away.

“What are you doing?” 

“Too much?” 

“Yes! I told you no physical contact! I’m not going to keep doing this!”

“I’m sorry. Let me walk you to class.” She sighs and agrees. Good, so far everything is going according to plan…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Wendy's POV

All during lunch, I search the school looking for Cartman. I finally find him sitting down by the vending machine with candy bars and chips. He looks really down. "I thought I would find you here." I tell him.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I know Stan told Kyle."

He sighs deeply. "He doesn't like me..."

"I'm sorry Cartman." I sit down beside him. 

"He only sees me as boy. That's how everyone will see me!" Cartman continues stuffing his face.

"To be fair, do you understand why?"

He nods. "But it's not fair! I'll never be good enough for him! I’m always going to be a fat disgusting slob to him and everyone else!"

"You’re not a disgusting slob. Now it's time to move on from Kyle." I tell him gently. 

He shakes his head. "I'm going to give my mom what she wants and that's her son."

I look at him in shock. "What are you saying?"

"I'm going to make the transition..."

"You can't do that!"

"Why not? Things will be easier for me."

"All of this because Kyle doesn't want you? Just move on! Things will get better, I promise!"

"You don't get it!" He sniffles.

"I do! Your feelings are hurt, it's understandable. That doesn't mean you should make a life changing decision because one boy turned you down."

"Life is easier as a boy. I didn't get raped when everyone thought I was a boy!"

I grunt. "Kenny is a disgusting pig! Hopefully he learned from that ass kicking and won't do it again."

"Kenny wasn't the only one..." He mumbles.

I raise my eyebrow. "Someone else raped you?"

He looks at me and then shakes his head. "Forget I said anything…"

"Come on Cartman, you've been opening up to me. Who raped you?"

He starts tearing up. "I can't talk to you about it."

"Why not?"

"I just can't..."

"You've told me everything else. Don't shut me out now!"

Cartman shakes his head. "Forget it Wendy!"

"If you won't talk to me, will you at least talk to your mom?" I suggest.

He shakes his head. "She doesn't even believe me about Kenny."

"What about my dad? You've gotten closer to him. I'm sure he could help you."

"NO!" He yells standing up. I notice his face is red. "I will never in my life ask your dad for a damn thing! EVER!"

I’m taken aback by his outburst. "Sorry! I just thought you felt comfortable with him. You were calling him dad."

"Big mistake!"

"I get it. You never had a dad and mine was the closest thing to a dad you've ever had."

He covers his ears. "Stop saying that! Mark isn't my dad! He never will be! He's nothing more than my mom's husband!" He bursts into tears.

"What's going on?" I’m really shocked by his behavior. 

"You don't get it! You'll never get it!"

"I'm trying to get it. Let me help you." I touch his shoulder, but he quickly pushes me away.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

"Cartman-"

"I said leave me alone!" He runs off. I’ve never seen him act like this before. I need to figure out what’s going on with him. This doesn’t sound good at all. 

Kenny’s POV

“Kenny! Your friends are here!” I hear mom yell out. I groan, I’m really not in the mood for company. I stayed home from school today because Wendy fucked me up worse than I thought. She broke my nose and cracked several ribs. Plus my face is a little swollen. Damn that bitch! 

“Send them in!” I yell back. Within seconds, Stan and Kyle come in my room. “Hey dudes!”

“Dude, you look like hell!” Stan tells me. 

“Gee thanks. So what brings you guys by?”

“I can’t believe you raped Cartman!” Kyle yells. “That’s really sick and deranged!” 

I look at Stan and smirk. “So I’m guessing you filled Kyle in on Cartman’s little secrets, huh?” 

Stan nods. “I had to dude. I told him everything.” 

I look at Kyle. “For the record, I didn’t rape Cartman. He wanted it!” 

“What?” Kyle seems shocked. 

“Cartman knows I’m a sex addict and would never turn a girl down. He said he knew he couldn’t get a guy like you, so he settled for me. We had sex in the bathroom at school. He was a good lay surprisingly. You should see his pussy, he kept it up!” 

Kyle turns his head away in disgust. “Please spare me the details dude!” 

“So if you didn’t rape Cartman, why did Wendy beat the shit out of you?” Stan asks. 

“Because Cartman told her I raped him! It was a lie!” I explain. “I told Wendy it was consensual and she refused to believe it! How did you put up with that girl?”

Stan shrugs. “Who cares? I’ve moved on.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “Yeah? With who?” 

“Nichole.” 

I laugh. “Nichole? As in Nichole Daniels? Yeah right dude!” 

“Well as far as Wendy is concerned I’ve moved on with her!” 

I continue laughing. “That’s what I thought. Nichole would never be interested in a guy like you.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“You’re boring as fuck dude! I blame some of that on you being with virgin Wendy, but still. Nichole likes excitement, especially in the bedroom!” I wink at him. 

Stan’s jaw drops. “Dude, you screwed Nichole too?” 

“Too? Are you saying that you have?” 

He looks at Kyle and me nervously. “No dude, I meant too as in you screwed her and Cartman.” 

“Sure you did!” 

“You two can discuss who fucked Nichole later!” Kyle steps in. “I want to get back to Cartman. Are you absolutely sure that he wanted to sleep with you?” 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” I ask. 

Kyle shakes his head. “No reason…”

“You’re not jealous, are you?” I smirk. “Are you mad that I got the “girl” that wants you?” 

“No dude, I don’t like Cartman like that!” 

“If you say so!” 

“But that doesn’t mean I want to see Cartman get taken advantage of either. He’s still our friend, guys!” 

“Speak for yourself!” Stan states. “Fuck that thing!”

“You don’t mean that.” He looks at me. “You took advantage of Cartman at a vulnerable time whether it was consensual or not.” 

“Are you doubting it was?” I ask him. 

“I don’t want to believe you raped him…” Kyle narrows his eyes at me. I don’t like that accusatory tone he has.

“I’m telling you, I didn’t rape him! He wanted it!” 

“Okay dude.” Kyle walks towards the door. “Just remember, the truth always comes out. One way or another…” He leaves. I look at Stan who shrugs and leaves as well. I feel like Wendy and Cartman are trying to make me look bad by accusing me of rape. I’m sure that he wanted it like I did! That doesn’t make it rape in my book. Maybe I need to discuss this with Cartman.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cartman's POV

After my chat with Wendy, I ended up leaving school. Between her and Kyle, I really couldn’t take being in that building anymore. Once, I arrive home, I walk in the house and see mom in the living room. "Eric? You're home early."

"I had to leave." I tell her.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

I sigh. "You win..."

She raises her eyebrow. "Win what?"

"I'll be your son."

Her eyes light up. "Eric, you really mean it?"

I nod. "Things will be much easier..." I start crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm making a life changing decision mom. Why wouldn't I be a little emotional?"

She pulls me into a hug. I'm actually shocked by that, but that doesn't stop me from crying on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine Eric."

"If only Kyle wanted me..."

She pulls me away and looks at me. "What does Kyle have to do with this?"

"Stan told Kyle that I have feelings for him and he said he only sees me as a boy!" I sob loudly. 

"Stan and Kyle know the truth too?" I nod. "I think it's time to home school you! This is getting out of hand."

"That would be easier."

"Does anyone else know?"

I shrug. "It doesn't matter at this point..."

"Yes it does! I need to do damage control!" She stands up and starts to walk out of the room. 

"Mom, don't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Can't you see that I’m hurting? I need my mom right now!"

She sits back down. "Oh Eric, it's your own fault that you're upset. You need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

"So it's my fault I got my heart broken?"

Mom nods. "Yes! You knew that Kyle or anyone else would never want you. You're a mess and you're stupid! Who would want that?"

I start crying again, "For once, can't you be a mother?"

"I am! I have to make sure no one else finds out your secret!"

"Fuck this secret!" I stand up. 

"Eric!"

"I'm sick of this fucking secret mom! I'm going to let the whole school know! This time I'm not going to chicken out!"

Mom looks shocked. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would! I'm sick of this shit!"

"What's the point? You said you were going to transition."

I’m not going to let her talk me out of this. "I don't care, I'm still letting the secret out!" 

"No you're not!" She blocks me. "Mark!" She yells out. Why the hell is she calling him? Within seconds, he comes in the room.

"What’s going on?" He asks.

"Eric is out of control! He's trying to leave to let everyone know his secret. Stop him!"

Mark moves closer to me and I back up. "Stay away from me!" I tell him.

"Calm down little Eric, I'm just trying to diffuse the situation."

"Then leave it between me and my mom asshole!" I snap at him. 

"Eric, don't talk to your father that way!" Mom tells me. 

"He's not my fucking father! He's a rapist!"

Mom's eyes widen. "Why would you say something so horrible?"

“Because it’s true! He raped me the other night!” 

“How could you say that?” Mark asks as he puts his hand on his chest. “I would NEVER do that!” I hope mom can see through his bullshit.

“You did! You came into my room, drugged me and raped me!” 

Mom grabs me and shakes me. “I’m sick of hearing you say that! First you accuse Kenny of raping you, now Mark? What’s wrong with you?” 

“You don’t believe me?” 

She shakes her head. “No I don’t! Haven’t you heard of the boy that cried wolf?”

“That’s not the case mom! Mark raped me!” 

“What did you say?” We turn and see Wendy in the room. 

“Wendy! Go to your room!” Mark orders her. Wendy ignores him and focuses her attention on me. 

“Cartman, did you just say my dad raped you?” 

I nod and look away. “I didn’t want you to find out this way…or at all. He was the other person I was talking about.” 

Wendy shakes her head. “No way! My dad wouldn’t do that!” 

“I’m not making this up! I don’t remember it because he drugged me, but I know he did!” 

“So you didn’t actually see him do it?” 

“Well…no. But I know he was in my room asking me to call him big daddy and he put something in my mouth and I passed out.” 

“Then this is all speculation! My dad is innocent!” 

“You know I went to see Dr. Thompson yesterday. He confirmed that I was raped and drugged with roofies. He even collected a semen sample. He’s running a DNA test and will get back to me.” 

“It could be from Kenny.” Wendy suggests. 

“I took a shower after that, remember?” 

“That still doesn’t prove that my dad raped you!” 

Mom grabs me again. “You went to Dr. Thompson behind my back? How could you?” 

“I wanted to know if I was raped. If I came to you first, you wouldn’t have believed me, like you don’t now. I wanted proof first!” I explain to mom. 

“Cartman, please stop!” Wendy starts to cry. “I can’t believe my dad would do this!” She looks at Mark. “Please tell me you didn’t!”

He pulls her into a hug and kisses her on the forehead. “Of course not honey. I love Eric like son…daughter…or whatever. I would never hurt him.” 

“I didn’t think so.” She glares at me. “I think you owe my dad an apology. This is a serious accusation!” 

“I’m not making this up! As soon as Dr. Thompson gets the results back all of you will owe ME an apology!” 

“That’s enough Eric!” Mom steps in. “You have no right to accuse my husband of rape! I’m not going to let you come between me and my husband! You’re not going to destroy our family!” She grabs me and shakes me even harder. “Do you understand me?”

I shake my head and push her off me. “One of these days mom, you’ll learn to believe me.” I head towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m not staying in this house! I can’t be under the same roof as a rapist and people who think I would lie about rape!” I open the door. 

“Cartman, we need to sit down and talk about this like a family!” Wendy tells me. I ignore her and slam the door shut. I don’t want to stay in that house for another minute with them. Not only is mom against me, but Wendy is too. Now I’m really alone. I’m not sure where I’m going yet, but I’m getting far away from these people…


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wendy's POV

I had trouble sleeping last night due to thinking about the rape allegations against my dad. Cartman seemed so certain that dad raped him. I want to believe Cartman because he was so upset when I mentioned my dad to him, but at the same time, it’s my dad. I don’t want to believe my dad is a rapist. Just before heading out to go to school, I stick my head in Cartman's room and see he's not there. I go downstairs and see Liane cooking breakfast. "Did Cartman leave for school already?" I ask her.

Liane shrugs. "I don't think he came back last night." She informs me.

"Where could he be?"

She shrugs again. "I don't know, but if you see him at school, let him know he's in a lot of trouble." She angrily flips over a pancake.

"I will." I head out the door. When I walk in the building, Butters is the first person to approach me.

“Is it true that Eric’s a girl?” He asks me.

“How do you know?” I ask. 

“Stan and Kenny are telling everyone! No one believes it!” 

They’re such assholes for that. I sigh. “Unfortunately it’s true Butters.” 

“Oh wow! I have to tell the guys!” He rushes off. I roll my eyes and head to my locker. I’m still thinking about my dad and Cartman.

"Wendy!" Bebe rushes over to me when I get to my locker.

"Hi Bebe."

"Why didn't you tell me that Cartman's a girl?"

"Have you seen him today?" I ask trying to change the subject.

She shakes her head. "I never would've guessed he was girl!" She replies completely ignoring my question.

"Yeah, no one would."

“He likes Kyle too?” Bebe smirks. “Rebecca is going to get him!” 

“Rebecca shouldn’t even bother. Kyle doesn’t feel the same way.” 

Bebe nods, but I still can sense she’s going to start some shit. "So does Cartman want to be a boy?"

I shrug. "He said he's going to transition, but I don't think he really wants to."

"If he stays a girl, he should totally let me give him a makeover!" Bebe is a part time makeup artist so she lives for this.

"You'll have to discuss that with him." I close my locker. 

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You seem a little distant." Bebe tells me. 

"I do?"

She nods. "Yeah, is something wrong?"

"A little."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

Bebe is my best friend. I should be able to confide in here. "If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it between us?"

"Sure."

I look around to make sure we're completely alone. "I think my dad may have raped Cartman..."

Her jaw drops. "Why would you think that? Gross!"

"Cartman said he did."

"So you're automatically going to take his word for it?"

I shake my head. "I didn't believe him at first, but I'm starting to think he was right."

"Why?"

"When he first told me about the rape, he wouldn't tell me who. I mentioned he should talk to his mom or my dad and he got really upset and burst into tears."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I didn't put it all together until I thought about it last night." I continue to explain to Bebe.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Cartman has been really open and honest with me about everything else, so why would he lie about this?"

Bebe shrugs."He lied about Kenny raping him."

I raise my eyebrows. "Who told you that?"

"Kenny."

"What did he say?"

"He said he fucked Cartman and now Cartman is crying rape."

I roll my eyes. "God, he's such a liar!"

"How do you know? Were you there?"

"No, but-"

"Then why assume Kenny's lying?" Bebe asks cutting me off. 

"Because Kenny is a disgusting pig!"

She laughs. "He's not that bad!"

"He's a rapist! How could you say he's not that bad?"

"It's his word against Cartman's."

"I believe Cartman."

"Kenny has a way of making girls say yes." Bebe reminds me. “Cartman is like the rest of us that got into bed with Kenny.” 

"Cartman isn't like that!"

"You don't know that!"

"I've gotten to know him." 

"He's a manipulative asshole! He's probably playing you."

"Bebe stop!"

"Don't think jut because Cartman's a girl that he has this magical change in personality!"

I sigh. "That's the problem. No one will give him a chance..." I walk off.

"Wendy wait!" I hear her yell out from behind. I’m tired of all the Cartman bashing. I’m not going to stand by and listen to it anymore. 

Kenny's POV

"That asshole still isn't answering!" I tell Stan and Kyle referring to fat ass. I’ve been calling and texting that idiot.

"Maybe you should let it go." Kyle tells me.

"Fuck that! I want him to admit in front of you guys that I didn't rape him."

"What if he doesn't?" Stan asks.

"He knows better than to lie!"

"So you're going to use an intimidation tactic on a girl?" Kyle asks raising his eyebrow. "What a big man you are!"

"It's Cartman!"

"He's still a girl."

I fold my arms. "Fine Kyle, how do you suggest I handle it?"

"I say leave it alone. You already told everyone he's a girl, you've done more than enough to him."

"He accused me of rape! That’s pretty serious!"

"I'm sure it's an accurate statement..."

"Dude!" I can’t believe Kyle is siding with him.

"Don't you agree Stan?"

He shrugs. "I don't really care dude."

“When I find that fat fuck, I’ll-“ 

“You’ll what?” I turn and see an angry Wendy standing behind me with her arms folded. “What are you going to do?” 

“Where is your little evil fat stepsister?” I ask Wendy.

“I don’t know! You better not even think about putting your hands on him! I have no problem finishing what I started the other day.” She shoots me a warning look. 

“I’m going to make him pay for lying on me!” 

“Here’s something you don’t know. He went to the doctor, his doctor confirmed he WAS raped and semen was found in him. It’s only a matter of time before his doctor finds out who’s semen it is…” 

I swallow nervously. “That could’ve come from anyone.” 

“We’ll see!” She walks away. I look at Stan and Kyle. 

“Do you still want to stick to your story dude?” Kyle asks. 

I nod. “Like I said, it was consensual.” 

“Just as long as you know if it turns out you did rape him, you could go to jail if he presses charges.” 

I wave him off. “Well I know that’s not the case, so I don’t have anything to worry about.” I say that, but deep down inside I’m starting to get nervous. I think I better make sure I can reach out to Cartman to make sure he has doesn’t even THINK about presses charges against me for a crime I know I didn’t commit.

Cartman’s POV

“Thank you for letting me stay here.” I tell Dr. Thompson. When I left the house, I came to his office. He was still there and let me spend the night here after I explained why I didn’t want to go back home.

“You’re welcome Eric. Did you call your mom yet? I don’t want her to worry about you.” He inquires. 

“Yeah sure, I called.” I lie. My mom isn’t worried about me. All she cares about is Mark and her smart stepdaughter Wendy. 

“Good. I can’t let you sleep here again tonight. You’re going to have to go back home.” 

“I’m not going back until I have the results.” 

He looks at me and nods. “I’ll check with the lab right now. I’ll be back.” Dr. Thompson leaves. I decide to look at my phone and I see a bunch of missed calls and text messages. Mainly from Wendy, but I got a few from Kenny and Kyle which I find strange. I even got one from Butters which is even stranger as we’re not friends at all. 

_Hey Eric, I didn’t know you were a girl…_ Goddamnit! That means Kenny told everyone my secret! FUCK! I guess I missed school on the right day. I look at my phone and see a text from an unknown number. 

_Hi Eric…or should I say Erica! Kyle is mine so you better back the fuck off! I hope I made myself clear!_ Obviously that’s Rebecca. Why would Kyle tell her that I want him? Why is she feeling insecure? He doesn’t want me. I’m the last person she has to feel threatened by no matter how hot I think Kyle is. 

About a half hour later, Dr. Thompson returns. “I have your test results Eric. Based on the semen found in you, it matched the DNA to not one male, but two.” 

I close my eyes and lower my head. “I know the answer, but please tell me anyway.”

“Kenny McCormick and Mark Testaburger.” I don’t know why, but I burst into tears. Dr. Thompson pats me on the back. “At least you know the truth Eric and now you can decide what to do from here. I’ve already written up a police report for you, but I can’t file it without your permission.”

“I need to think about it. I need to show these results to my mom and Wendy first…” I wipe my eyes.

He nods. “I understand. Whenever you’re ready. I’m going to check up on a patient before I leave for the evening. I’ll be back to make sure you get home.” I nod and he leaves. So it’s true, Mark really did rape me. When mom and Wendy see this, they’ll have no choice but to believe me.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cartman's POV 

When I arrive home, I'm greeted by Wendy, who hugs me. "I was so worried about you!" She tells me and hugs me again. “Where the hell have you been?”

"Is my mom home?" I ask her, ignoring her question. 

She nods. "She's in her room."

"I want to talk to you two. Just you guys." I make sure to put emphasis on that.

Wendy nods again. "Okay, I'll go get her."

I shake my head. "I'll do it. MOM! Come downstairs!" I yell out as Wendy cover her ears.

"Next time, please warn me before you do that!"

"Sorry."

Mom storms down the stairs and she looks pissed. "Where have you been Eric? You're in a lot of trouble young man!"

"Before you yell at me, there's something I need to show you two."

"What is it?"

"I got the test results back from Dr. Thompson." I hand mom the results as she and Wendy look them over. I turn my head away.

"Oh my god!" Wendy hugs me. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I can't believe my dad did this to you."

"Thanks." I look at mom who's not even looking at the paper. "Mom?"

"I don't know what to say." Mom replies.

"Why don't you comfort him?" Wendy suggests.

"I can't." She puts the paper down and turns away.

"Why can't you mom?" I ask her. I turn her around so she's forced to face me. "Why?"

"I was there when it happened..."

"What?" My jaw drops.

"You knew my dad raped him?" Wendy asks.

She nods. "Mark wanted to know how good in bed he was. I gave him permission."

"You did what?" I ask. "How could you?"

"So you watched your husband rape your daughter? You're sick!" Wendy adds in.

"My son!" Mom corrects her.

"Wendy's right mom. I'm your daughter! I can't believe you would watch me get raped! What kind of mother are you?" I start to tear up. I’m in shock that my own mother would allow me to get raped.

Mom slaps me. "I'm a damn good mom!"

"You let your husband rape me!" I start crying. “I told you that Kenny raped me and you knew how upset I was and you still let your husband rape on the same fucking day! You stood there and watched!” 

"Stop it!" She slaps me again. "You won't repeat a word of this to anyone!"

"Are you serious?" 

"Do I look like I'm joking? Yes, I was there, but this doesn’t go any further than this house!"

I look at Wendy. “Do you hear this shit? She stood there and watched me get raped!” 

Wendy nods slowly. “Unfortunately I heard…” 

Mark comes downstairs. “What’s all the yelling about?” He asks. Mom hands him the paper with the results. 

“He knows…” She whispers to him. “So does Wendy.” 

Mark looks at Wendy and smiles. “Wendy, sweetie…” He tries to take her hand, but she pushes him away. 

“I wanted to believe you dad, I really did.” Wendy tells him as she backs away from him. 

“You can still believe me. Eric is a whore! He wanted it as much as I did!” 

“WHAT?” I yell out. 

“Tell Wendy how you begged me to get in your bed!” He grabs me and shakes me. “You wanted it and I gave you what you wanted!” 

“You know goddamn well that isn’t true!” 

“Dad, the test results show that he was raped!” Wendy reminds him. “Be a man and own up to what you did to him! How could you?” 

“I see the results say there was semen found from Kenny McCormick too. I told you he’s a whore! Sleeping with two men back to back!” 

“Kenny raped him too! The same day you did!” Wendy informs him. 

Mark smiles at me. “Didn’t you say you were a virgin before we slept together?” 

“I didn’t sleep with you, you raped me and yes I was!” I snap at him. 

Mark shakes his head. “If you were “raped” you weren’t a virgin.” His smile gets even wider. 

“But…” I look at Wendy as she nods. 

“Unfortunately, my dad is right Cartman. Kenny took your virginity. I know you didn’t want it that way, but unfortunately that’s what happened.” 

“Son of a bitch…” I mumble and sit down in a chair. 

Mom looks at Mark and starts laughing. “I told you I have the dumbest child ever!” She looks at me. “So now you have your “proof”, now what? What are you going to do?” 

“Dr. Thompson wrote a police report. He’s waiting for me to give me the okay to file it.” I tell her.

“You would press charges against your own father, would you?” 

“HE’S NOT MY FATHER!” I scream.

“He’s the closest thing you have to one! Are you really going to press charges?” Mom asks again.

I look at Wendy, who looks torn. “Would you be upset if I press charges?” I honestly don’t want any more tension between Wendy and me.

Wendy shrugs. “You have to do what you feel is right. If you’re going to do it, make sure you press charges against Kenny too. He shouldn’t get away with rape.” 

I nod. “I know what I need to do…” I tell them as I stand up and head to my room. I hear the three of them talking amongst themselves. I grab my cell phone and call Dr. Thompson. 

“Dr. Thompson?” He answers. 

“Hi, it’s Eric Cartman.” 

“Hi Eric, what can I do for you?” 

I sigh deeply. “I’ve made up my mind. You can file the police report.” 

“Are you absolutely sure?” He asks. 

“Yes, Mark and Kenny need to pay for what they did…” 

“Okay, I’ll file it right away. Good luck with everything and let me know if you need anything.” 

“Thank you Doctor.” I hang up. I’m nervous as hell. I want Mark and Kenny to pay, but I’m a little worried about what’s going to happen to my mom. She watched Mark rape me, how could she not get into trouble? I guess time will tell…


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kenny's POV

"Kenny?" Bebe calls my name. We’re in my bed having sex. She’s on top and she looks pissed as she calls my name. 

"What?" I ask her.

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Huh?"

"You've been mumbling since we started fucking!" She climbs off of me. "What's your deal?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

"Duh! I guess I should come back another time." Bebe starts to get up, but I stop her.

"Sorry babe, I'm a little distracted."

"About what?" She asks. 

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to get even with Cartman."

"You told everyone his secret and you pulled down his pants so everyone could see he has a vagina. Isn't that enough? At this point, you’re bullying him."

I shake my head. "Not for accusing me of rape it's not. I want him broken!"

"He's probably already there..."

I raise my eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Wendy said her dad raped him too."

I roll my eyes. "So now he's accusing everyone of rape?"

"I don't know. I really think you should leave him alone. He’s been through enough."

"I should kick his ass, but he has Wendy as his bodyguard now."

Bebe laughs. "That's so funny. She always hated him."

"I know! I don't get it!"

She shrugs. "She sees him in a new light."

"Ugh!" I roll my eyes. Then I grab Bebe's ass. "Well let's get back to what we were doing. I don’t want to talk about that fat fuck anymore."

"Finally! I don't want any mumbling or talking unless you're saying my name." She slaps me. “Bitch!” 

I laugh at her. "No problem." She gets on top of me and I put my dick inside her. Just as we’re getting into the motion, there's a knock at my door.

"Just ignore it!" She moans.

"Open up! South Park PD!" I hear through the door.

I roll my eyes. "Very funny Kevin! Get lost, I'm busy!" I yell. 

He knocks again. "If you don't open up, we’ll break down the door!"

"Kenny, this isn't a joke!" I hear Mom yell. Before I can respond, the door is knocked down and two cops come in my room. Bebe screams and quickly covers herself up.

"Kenny McCormick?" One of the officers asks.

"Yes? What do you want?" I ask rudely. 

He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the bed. "Kenny McCormick, you're under arrest for the sexual assault of Eric Cartman."

"Dude, can I at least put some clothes on?" I ask.

"You have the right to remain silent, DUDE!" The other cop yells.

“Let him get dressed…” The other cop lets go of my arm. I put my pants on and he puts my hands behind my back and handcuffs me. He’s reading me my rights and all I can think about is how I’m going to kill that fat fuck!

Wendy’s POV

I drive Cartman to school the next morning and I walked him to his locker. “Wendy, you don’t have to walk me to my locker. I’m a big girl!” He tells me. 

I smile at him saying big girl. “I know, but after what happened yesterday, I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I’m fine, really.” He says he’s fine, but I know Kenny really humiliated him yesterday. I even heard him crying himself to sleep, but I won’t tell him that. 

“I’m still not leaving you!” 

“Ugh!” He rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to hover over me.”

“We still need to talk about my dad. Have you given any thought to going to counseling?” 

He shakes his head. “Dr. Thompson filed a police report. It’s out of my hands now…”

Just then Bebe storms over to us. “Wendy! Kenny got arrested last night!” 

“He did?” I look at Cartman and I notice a small smile on his face. Now I’m nervous because my dad could be arrested anytime now. Maybe he hasn’t yet and I still have time to get Cartman to drop the charges. 

Bebe nods. “I was at his house when it happened.” 

I frown. “Ew, you were there? Bebe, he’s a rapist, how could you?” 

“I needed the dick!” 

I make gagging sounds. “Gross Bebe!” 

Bebe looks at Cartman. “Kenny is going to kill you when he gets out of jail.” 

“I’m not worried about it. I have evidence against him, he’s going to be there for a long time…” Cartman tells her as he looks down nervously. 

“So he really raped you?” 

Cartman nods. “Yes.” 

“Wow…I never would’ve guessed he would go there.” 

“Me either, I thought we were friends.” 

“You’re a girl now, your circle of friends has to change. You’re not the same person anymore.” Bebe tells him. 

“Yes I am!” Cartman snaps at her. 

“I don’t know if Wendy told you, but I think you should let me give you a makeover if you decide to stay a girl. You’re going to stay a girl, right?” 

“I don’t know….I want to.”

Bebe claps her hands. “Oh goodie! Then I’m so giving you a makeover!” She takes off his hat. “I’m going to start with this hair, ew…” 

“Bebe!” I shoot her a warning look. 

“What? I’m trying to help Erica out.” She looks at Cartman. “Can I call you Erica?” 

“That’s fine.” 

“Good.” She examines him a bit. “I know exactly what I want to do to this face!” Bebe looks at me. “You won’t even recognize her when I’m done!” She smirks. 

“Bebe, leave Cartman alone!” I tell her. 

“It’s okay Wendy. I want a makeover.” Cartman smiles. 

“Really?” 

He nods. “Yeah, my secret is out, so I might as well show the world who I really am.” He states proudly. 

“That’s the spirit!” Bebe squeals and grabs Cartman’s hand. “We’ll catch you later Wendy!” She drags him off. 

That afternoon, I didn’t see Cartman so I went home alone. As soon as I walk in, I see Liane drinking and nearly passed out. “Liane? Are you okay?” I ask her. 

She sits up and sets down her bottle. “Where’s my no good son?” She slurs. 

I shrug. “I haven’t seen him since school. Why?” 

“Your dad was arrested this morning for rape!” I frown. I knew Cartman was going to do this, but I kind of hoped he would change his mind. I was hoping he would take up my suggestion of going to counseling. I don’t want my dad to go to jail, but he shouldn’t completely get away with rape. I’m feeling torn once again…


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Cartman's POV 

Bebe took me shopping and gave me a makeover. I have to admit she did a really good job. She added some curls to my hair and put make up on me. Bought me clothes that compliment my shape. For once in my life, I actually look like a girl! Afterwards, Bebe drives me home. When we arrive at my house, I unlock the door and Bebe walks in first. I stay behind.

"What are you doing here and where's Cartman?" I hear Wendy ask.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to the new Erica Cartman!"

I hesitate a bit, but then I see Bebe signaling for me to come inside. I slowly walk in and see Mom and Wendy. Wendy smiles and Mom looks disappointed. "You look great Cartman!" Wendy continues to smile.

"Thank you." I look at Mom. "What do you think?"

Mom frowns. "You look ridiculous!"

My smile completely fades. "You don't like it?"

"No I don't! You look like a whore! Boys don't wear makeup!"

"I'm not a boy!"

"Yes you are! You're a bad boy too! You had Mark arrested!"

"I had to! He raped me!" I explain to her.

She grabs me and shakes me. "I said stop saying that!"

"Mark is in jail where he belongs!"

She releases her grip. "Get the hell out of my house! Now!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Get out! You had my husband arrested so you're no longer welcome in my house!"

"Mom..." I start to cry.

Bebe wipes my eyes. “Don’t cry, your mascara will run.” She whispers

"Don't mom me, you ungrateful spoiled brat!” Mom yells. “I did everything for you and this is how you thank me!"

"I'm your daughter! You should be on my side!"

She puts her arm around Wendy. "This is the only daughter I have!"

My jaw drops. "I'm your daughter!"

She shakes her head. "Wendy is everything I've always wanted in a daughter. She's beautiful, smart, and thin, the complete opposite of you! You're better suited as a boy."

I can feel so much hurt and anger come over me. "You lost your son and I'm sorry, I really am. But I will never replace him!"

She nods. "For once we can agree on something! My real son would've never betrayed me the way you have!"

"I didn't betray you, you betrayed me! You forced me to live a lie! That’s not fair to me!"

"Enough! Get out now!"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't care! You should've thought about that before you had Mark arrested!"

"Erica, you can stay with me." Bebe offers.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, you don't have to stay here and put up with this abuse."

"Thank you Bebe. Let me get some things." I head towards the stairs, but mom stops me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

“I’m going to get some clothes.” 

“You can get anything YOU bought.” Mom smiles. “Oh wait, I bought all your things.”

“But-“

“It’s okay Erica, I’ll get you some clothes.” Bebe tells me. She grabs my arm and takes me out of the house. I can’t believe it, my mom just kicked me out of the house. Once again, she picked Mark over me. Maybe this is for the best.

Bebe’s POV

“She’s fine.” I tell Wendy as I’m talking to her on the phone. We just got home 20 minutes ago and Wendy didn’t waste any time calling to check on him. 

“Are you sure?” She asks. “Did he go to sleep yet?” 

“She just got out of the shower. Wendy, Erica is fine.” 

“I worry about him. I can’t believe his mom kicked him out. I wish I could’ve done something to help.” 

I roll my eyes. She literally stood there and watched her take the abuse. “I’m glad I was there so she has a place to stay.” 

“Did you even ask your parents?” 

I shrug. “My parents are hardly ever home. I have people in here all the time and they don’t know about it.” 

“If you say so. Keep an eye on Cartman for me. He’s been through so much.” 

I roll my eyes again. “Okay Wendy. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” I hang up. I go and check on Erica. “Are you okay?” 

She nods. “Yeah I’m fine.” 

“Good.” I sit down on the bed. “Why do you put up with your mom’s crap?” 

She shrugs. “I mean, I never really had anyone else besides my mom.” 

“That doesn’t mean you deserve to be abused. What she did to you is a form of child abuse!” 

“Well I decided I’m going to be who I am now so it doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“Good for you!” I notice Erica looking at me. “What?” 

“You’re really pretty, you know that?” 

I’m shocked to hear her say that. I never thought I would get a compliment from Eric or should I say Erica Cartman. “Um…thank you.” 

“No really. You’re tall and thin, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect boobs. You could be a model. Not to mention, all the guys want you.” 

“Thanks!” I smile. 

“I wish I could look like you.” She looks at herself in the mirror. I stand behind her. 

“Well to be honest, if you let your hair grow and lost a lot of weight. You probably wouldn’t look half bad.” 

“You think so?” 

“Yeah, you may even get a guy…like Kyle!” I wink at her. Okay, so I’m totally lying to her. I just want to help her build her self confidence and that’s a good way to start. 

“Really?” Her eyes light up. “Can you help me lose weight?” 

I nod. “Of course. I’m not only going to do this so you can get male attention. I also want you to be healthy.” Now that was definitely the truth. 

“Thanks Bebe.” She hugs me. 

“No problem. I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.” I leave the room. Now I honestly can see why Wendy had a change of heart about Cartman, she’s really not a bad person. I actually feel bad for her. I want to do anything I can to help her through this tough transition. 

Wendy’s POV

The next day at school, Stan comes up to me. “So Cartman is really going through with this fake rape story huh?” He asks. 

I turn towards him. “It’s not a fake story. Kenny really did rape him.” 

“Kenny swears Cartman begged him for sex.” 

I laugh. “You believed him?”

“Why would he lie?” 

“Because he knows how bad it will make him look.” 

“Cartman is the one who looks bad!” Just then Cartman walks past us, still in makeup and girl’s clothing. 

“Hi Cartman!” I greet him. 

“Hey Wendy.” He looks at Stan. “I better go.” 

“No stay. How was it at Bebe’s?” I ask. 

“We’ll talk about it later.” He tries to walk off when Kyle and Rebecca walk by.

“Cartman?” Kyle raises his eyebrow.

“Yes?” 

“Dude, that really is you!” He stares Cartman up and down. “You look…nice. Different…” I can’t help but notice how pissed off Rebecca looks. 

“Thanks Kyle!” Cartman squeals…uh oh.

“We have to go!” Rebecca tells us before dragging Kyle off. 

Stan smirks at Cartman. “So you’re doing all of this for Kyle?” 

“Stan, leave him alone!” I tell him. 

Stan shakes his head and laughs. “I guess next you’ll be fucking Kyle and accusing him of rape, huh? Is that how you got Kenny?” 

“That’s enough Stan!” 

“You’re fucked up you know that?” Cartman continues to ignore him. “I have my eyes on you!” Stan walks off. 

I put my hand on Cartman’s shoulder. “Remember, he’s with Rebecca now…” I tell him gently.

Cartman turns to me and smiles. “He said I look nice!” He walks away in a daze. Nothing good will come of this…


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Cartman's POV

It's been a month, and I'm still staying at Bebe's. She’s been very helpful. I’m dieting and exercising. I’ve lost 7 pounds and my hair is getting longer. I've reached out to my mom several times, but she won't take my calls. I’m starting to give up on her at this point.

I’ve been feeling sick all morning. Like I want to throw up. I try to ignore that feeling. Just as I'm heading to class, Rebecca walks over to me. "We need to talk."

"About what?" I ask. 

"Come with me to the bathroom." Rebecca orders. 

I nod and follow her into the bathroom. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop ogling my boyfriend!"

I roll my eyes. "You dragged me in here for that?"

She stomps her foot. "Yes! You've gotten worse and I want it to stop now!"

"I'm sorry you're insecure, but it's not my problem." I try to walk away but she stops me.

"I'm not done!" I sigh and turn towards her. "Do you think I'm a joke?"

"No."

"So you got my text message, right?"

I nod. "Yes I did."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear!"

"It was clear, but you're worried about nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"Kyle doesn't want me, he's made that very clear. Now get out of my face!" I try to walk away again, but she stops me again.

"You're trying your best to get him to notice you."

I shake my head. "Actually I'm trying to feel more confident as the girl I am."

She laughs. "You may have lost a pound or two, got new clothes, let your hair grow, and wearing makeup, but to everyone else you're still the same fat disgusting slob you've always been."

I look down. "I'm trying, you dumb bitch! I didn't have an easy life like you!"

"Oh shut up!"

"It's true! I was forced to live as a-" I put my hand on my mouth as I feel like I'm about to throw up.

Rebecca raises her eyebrow. "What the hell is your problem? You look pale as hell!"

I run into a stall and immediately throw up on the toilet. I come out of the stall and she's still there. I go to the sink to rinse my mouth out. Rebecca jerks my arm. "I'm not done with you!"

"I'm done listening to your insecure ass!"

"Leave Kyle alone! You'll never have him!"

"That's fine..." I feel the urge to throw up again.

"Maybe you should try shaving that goatee that's starting to come in and maybe you'll get a boyfriend!" She smirks. 

"Uh huh!" I run back in the bathroom. I hear her yelling out at me, but I’m too busy throwing up to hear anything she’s saying. I don’t understand why I’m feeling sick all of a sudden. I hope it’s not what I think it is…

Bebe’s POV

I stayed at school a little late so I can talk to Kyle. I wanted to catch him alone so I can ask him a favor. I head to the weight room and as predicted, he’s in there. I walk in. “Hey Kyle!” 

He looks up. “Oh hey Bebe.” 

“Still working on those guns?” I ask him trying to make small talk. 

“You know it.” 

I squeeze his arm. “I think you’re losing tone. No offense…” 

He flexes his arm. “No I’m not!” 

“Trust me, you are!” I smile. 

Kyle glares at me. “I know you didn’t come here to talk to me about my biceps. What’s going on?” 

“I need to ask you a favor.” 

“What?” 

“Will you take Cartman out on a date?” 

Kyle glares at me for a minute and then laughs. “You’re joking right?” 

I shake my head. “That was a serious question.”

“Dude, you know I’m dating Rebecca. Your friend by the way.” He reminds me. 

“I know, but it’s not a real date. I want you to hang out with her and give her some pointers on dating.” 

“Why can’t you give him pointers?” 

“I think it would be better coming from a boy.” 

Kyle shakes his head. “Ask someone else.” 

“Cartman likes you!” 

“All the more reason to ask someone else. I don’t want to get his hopes up.” 

“Please Kyle. This way she can be herself and you can tell her everything she’s doing right or wrong to help her attract a boy. I’m really trying to help build her self confidence.” 

He shakes his head. “This is just weird!” 

“What’s weird about it?” 

“I still see Cartman as a fucking dude! I would feel like a fag on a date with him!” 

“But you know she’s a girl! She looks more and more like one every day.” I explain to him. 

“What about Rebecca?” 

I shrug. “Be honest with her. It’s not even a real date.” 

“She’s not going to see it that way.” 

“You don’t know that! Please Kyle!” I give him the puppy dog stare.

He frowns, but eventually nods. “Okay, but I’m going to make it clear to Cartman that this isn’t a date!” 

“That’s fine. You’re going to make her so happy!” I give him a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t wait too long to ask her out!” I tell him before walking away. I’m hoping maybe this will help Cartman get over Kyle. It couldn’t hurt, right?

Cartman’s POV

Since mom won’t return my calls, I decided to go to the house to talk to her. I have something important I need to discuss with her. “Wendy honey, is that you?” I hear mom call out as I walk in the door. I slowly make my way to the kitchen where she is. 

“Mom, it’s me…” I tell her.

Her smile turns into a frown. “You’re still dressing like that?”

I nod. “Yes mom, I am a girl!” 

“What are you doing here? I hope it’s to tell me that you’ve decided to drop the charges against Mark.” 

“No, that’s not it-“

“Then get out!” Mom interrupts me. 

“Mom please! I need your help, I don’t have anyone else to turn to!” I plead with her. 

“Make it quick, Mark will be home soon.” 

My eyes widen. “He’s out of jail?” 

She nods. “I posted his bail. I didn’t want him to stay in there until the court date.” 

I smack my forehead.” Oh mom, why…?” 

“What did you need?” She asks. 

I look down. “I’ve been throwing up all day, so I took a pregnancy test earlier…”

I can sense her shaking her head. “You idiot! How could you allow yourself to get pregnant?” 

“I didn’t “allow” it! Remember, I got raped twice! One of those men being your husband!” I burst into tears. 

“You didn’t have enough sense to make sure they wore a condom?” 

“I GOT RAPED!” I yell. 

“So you’re pregnant. What do you need me for?” 

“I’m going to have an abortion. I need money…” 

She shakes her head. “You were woman enough to lie on your back and get pregnant, be woman enough to raise your baby!” 

“This baby is a product of rape! I don’t even know who the father is! Every time I see this child, I’ll be reminded of that! Plus I’m only 16! I don’t know the first thing about raising a baby!” 

She nods in agreement. “Okay Eric, I’ll give you the money for an abortion…on one condition.” I should’ve known there was a catch.

“What is it?” I ask, fearing the worst. 

She squeezes my cheeks. “You stop dressing like a girl and go back to being my little boy.” 

My heart sinks hearing her request. “Isn’t there something else?” 

“Take it or leave it!” 

I sigh. “Fine, I’ll do it.” 

“Good, I’ll go get the money. I’ll be back shortly.” She grabs her purse and heads out the door. I know I told her I would do that, but I lied. I just want the money to get this baby out of me before anyone finds out I’m expecting.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kyle's POV

"No fucking way!" Rebecca tells me after I explain Bebe's plan. "Absolutely not!"

"Come on Rebecca." I try to convince her.

"I don't want you dating that fat turd!"

"It's not a date!"

Rebecca glares at me. "Then what do you call it?"

"Just hanging out."

She shakes her head. "No!"

"Don't be like that."

"You know that fat fucker likes you!"

I nod. "I know, but I don't feel the same way."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Don't you trust me?" She folds her arms. "Rebecca?"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes..."

"Then trust me!" I pull her into a hug and kiss her.

"I trust you, it's Cartman I don't trust."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly! You're worried about nothing." I kiss her.

"I'm going to kill Bebe for suggesting this!"

I laugh. "Don't do that. I guess she's doing a nice thing for Cartman." I still don’t see how this is a self confidence builder, but I said I would do it.

"Uh huh!" I kiss her again. I'm glad that she reluctantly agreed to this. Now all I have to do is ask Cartman out. I’m sure it won’t be hard, it will just be awkward as hell for me. 

Liane's POV

"I'm getting my son back!" I tell Mark as I hand him a cup of coffee. 

"How did you manage that?" Mark asks as he takes a sip. 

"I told him I would pay for him to get an abortion."

Mark drops his coffee cup. "Eric's pregnant?"

I nod. "Unfortunately.”

“How far along?” 

Now that I think about it, I never asked Eric for any details. “I’m honestly not sure.” 

"Is it mine?"

I shrug. "He's not sure."

"So you're going to let him abort what could be my child?" He seems a little hurt by this. I didn’t expect that to be his reaction. 

"Why would you want him to keep it?"

"I think I deserve some say in this!"

I sigh. "He's going to the abortion clinic after school. You can meet him there."

He grabs his coat. “That’s exactly what I intend to do!” 

I stop him from leaving. “What if this isn’t your baby?”

He shrugs. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” He heads towards the door. 

“You know Eric won’t be out of school for a few more hours, right?” 

Mark nods. “I’m going to run a few errands before I meet him at the clinic.” He kisses me then leaves. I’m honestly hoping he doesn’t talk Eric out of getting an abortion. He’s not smart or mature to raise a baby. Kenny is in jail so it’s not like he can help Eric raise the baby. Mark could possibly go to jail so he won’t be able to help him either. Then, it hits me! If the baby is Mark’s, what will that mean for us…?

Kyle’s POV

I decided I’m going to ask Cartman out on this little “date” today. I want to get this over and done with. After the dismissal bells rings, I try to catch Cartman at his locker. I stand and wait for about 5 minutes, when I see him rush past me. “Cartman?” I call out to him, but he keeps moving. I begin to run after him. He doesn’t move that fast, so I quickly catch up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He turns towards me and he’s out of breath and he looks really pale. “Dude, are you okay?” 

He nods still panting. “What do you want, Jew?” 

I’m a little peeved by that, but I know I pissed him off in our last encounter so I’ll let that slide. “I…umm, wanted to know if maybe you want to hang out sometime?”

He blinks a few times and then looks around. “You want to hang out with me?” 

I nod. “That’s what I said.” 

“Like a date?” 

I shake my head. “No dude, just hanging out. Anything you want to do.” 

Cartman cocks his head to the side. “Why?” 

I try to think of a good excuse. “I was a little shitty to you the last time we spoke and I want to make it up to you.” I hope he buys that shit. 

He thinks for a minute. “Sure Kyle. Anything I want to do, right?” 

I nod. “Sure dude.” 

“Casa Bonita!” His eyes light up. 

“Casa Bonita? Dude, aren’t we a little old for that? We went there when we were kids!” 

Cartman shakes his head. “You’re never too old to eat Mexican food!” 

I sigh. “If that’s where you really want to go. How does next Friday sound?” 

He smiles. “Sounds great! I can’t wait for our date to Casa Bonita! Casa Bonita!” He starts dancing. 

“DUDE!” I yell and he immediately stops dancing. “It’s not a date!” 

“Okay Kyle, calm down Jesus!” He looks at his watch. “I better go, I’m going to be late!” 

“Do you need a ride?” I ask. 

He shakes his head. “No, I’ll walk! See you!” He quickly rushes off. I wonder what the big hurry is! I shrug it off. I guess now I better let Rebecca and Bebe know that I’ve schedule our “date”. I still have the feeling that this is a bad idea. 

Cartman’s POV

I look at my watch again. It’s 2:55, I have 5 minutes until my appointment. I’m almost at the clinic, when I’m stopped by Mark. “Hello there little Eric.” He smiles creepily. 

I back up slowly. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question little one!” He tries to stroke my hair, but I smack his hand away. 

“I was just passing by on my way home. That’s all!” I lie. 

He looks at the building then at me. “You were just passing by an abortion clinic? This isn’t even on your way home from school.” 

I shrug. “I took the scenic route…” 

“Eric, stop playing games. Liane told me you’re pregnant.” 

Damnit mom! “Really?” 

Mark nods. “So you were going to abort my child and not tell me?” 

“I don’t know that it’s your child!” I tell him. 

“You can always get a paternity test even while the child is in the womb. How far along are you anyway?” 

I shrug. “I don’t know…” 

“You don’t know? Your Doctor didn’t tell you?” 

“I haven’t seen a doctor yet.” I admit.

Mark laughs. “Liane said you were a dumbass, I just didn’t believe your ass was this dumb! How do you know you’re even pregnant?” 

“I took three pregnancy tests, they were all positive.” 

“They could be wrong.” 

“Three of them?” 

“It’s possible.” 

“I guess I’ll find out when I get an exam. Excuse me!” I try to walk past him, but he grabs my arm and holds onto it tightly. 

“I’m going in there with you!” 

“No the hell you’re not!” I try to get away from, but his grip gets tighter. “Let go of my arm!” 

“I’m not going to let you kill my child!” 

“It might not be yours!” I continue to try to fight him off. 

“We’re going to find out, now stop fighting me and let’s go!” He tries to drag me, but I try to jerk my arm away. “I guess you want to do this the hard way, huh?” 

“I like a challenge!” I kick him in the nuts and he puts his hand on his pants.

“OW, you little cunt!” 

I try to make a quick getaway, but he was quicker and grabs my arm again. “You’re going to be sorry you did that!” 

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do?” I try to get away again.

“I’ve had enough of this shit!” I finally manage to break free from him, but somehow, I manage to lose my balance and fall. The next thing I know, everything goes black…


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Cartman's POV 

I wake up and look around and I realize I'm in my bedroom. I see mom sitting at the edge of my bed reading a cooking magazine. "Mom, what happened?"

She puts down her magazine and scoots closer to me angrily. "You're a liar!"

My head hurts and her yelling isn’t helping. "What are you talking about?"

"There's no baby, they never was!"

I’m in complete shock. "That's impossible!"

"I gave you $300 and I want it back!"

"The money is in my wallet. I swear I didn't lie."

"Then how come Dr. Thompson didn't see a baby?"

"Dr. Thompson?" I’m really confused now. How did Dr. Thompson get involved in this?

She nods. "Mark and I took you to see Dr. Thompson. He found you passed out outside of the abortion clinic. We took you to see Dr. Thompson for an exam and he let us bring you home."

"While I was unconscious?"

"Yes Eric."

“How long was I out?” 

“Only a few hours.” 

That doesn't sound right. "Maybe he made a mistake."

She shakes her head. "No, you did!"

"But I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive!"

"Pregnancy tests aren't always accurate."

"It said it was 99 percent accurate."

"I guess yours fell into the 1 percent that wasn’t."

"Three times?"

"It doesn't matter Eric! You lied and you made Mark look like a fool."

"He does that on his own..." I mumble.

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing…” She glares at me. “So now what? I guess I can stay here…” 

“I don’t know Eric. After this latest stunt, I’m not sure I’m comfortable with you and Mark being under the same roof. He’s mad enough to hurt you!” 

My eyes widen. “You would let him do that?” 

“I can’t be around 24/7 to protect you…” She gets up and walks out the room. I sit up and I immediately feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I lie back down and put my hand on my stomach. 

“What the hell?” I try to sit up again and I feel the same pain. “OW!” Just then, there’s a knock on my door and Wendy opens it before I have a chance to say come in.

“Are you okay Cartman? I heard you scream.” 

“I’m fine, I just have a pain in my stomach.” 

She sits down next to me. “Be honest with me, were you really pregnant?” 

I nod. “YES! I didn’t make that up!” 

“So how could you be sure that my dad was the father?” 

“I never said he was!” I snap at her. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to-“

“You know what? I really don’t care Wendy!” She seems taken aback. “Where have you been anyway? The whole time I was staying with Bebe I didn’t hear from you at all. Now that I’m here you want to come in and out of my room again when you feel like it? Fuck that! Get lost!” I point at the door. 

“I called Bebe every day to check on you and she insisted you were fine!” Wendy tries to defend herself, but fails. 

“I have a phone! Why not contact me directly?” 

“Because I thought you were mad at me.” 

I smirk. “For what?”

Wendy shrugs. "I don't know."

I see she's playing dumb now. "Really Wendy? You have no idea why?"

Wendy shakes her head. "No I don't."

"As smart as you are, you can't figure it out?"

"I'm so confused."

"If only my mom could see how smart you really aren't!" I continue smirking.

"That's what you're mad about?" I guess the light bulb finally went off. 

"I never said I was mad. You're assuming I would be upset about that."

"Are you?"

"Of course not. I like being told by my own mother that I'm fat, ugly and stupid?"

"In sorry she said those things, but I-"

I interrupt her. "Stood there and watched me take the abuse!”

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Bebe did something."

"She doesn't live here!”

I told my eyes. "Always an excuse..." I stand up and grab my stomach in pain again. 

“You’re in pain, let me help.” Wendy offers. 

“NO! Get out of my room!” I scream. 

“Fine!” Wendy storms out. This pain is unbearable. Something weird is going on and I’m going to find out what. I think my mom knows more than she’s letting on…

Bebe's POV

I finally see Cartman after looking for him for the past few days. The first thing I notice about him is he’s not wearing any of the new clothes I bought him. It looks like he’s back to his boy clothes. He’s going out with Kyle tonight and I hope he’s not planning on dressing like that. "You're wearing that on your date?" I ask as I approach him. 

He shrugs. "I guess." He sounds really down, but I’m going to get him out of that funk. 

I shake my head. “No honey, this isn’t acceptable. It’s like you’re reverting back to your boy self!” 

Cartman shrugs again. “It’s probably for the best…” 

“I thought you were excited about going out with Kyle?” 

“I am.”

“Then act like it! Clean yourself up! You can’t go out with him looking like that!” 

He glares at me and nods.. “You’re right. Will you help me get ready?” 

I nod. “Of course sweetie!” 

“Thanks! I guess I’ll see you this evening!” He smiles and walks off. I smile to myself seeing how happy he is to go out on this “date” with Kyle. Kyle doesn’t realize what a nice thing he’s doing for him. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Rebecca.

“Hey Rebecca!” I greet her. 

“You bitch! How could you?” Rebecca folds her arms. 

“What?” 

“Why would you tell Kyle to go out with that thing?” 

“Cartman isn’t a thing. I wanted to help build Cartman’s confidence.” 

“Why did you have to do it at our expense?” She whines. I have to chuckle at her little hissy fit. 

“I’m sorry Rebecca. You honestly don’t have anything to worry about.” 

“Yeah right! If Cartman tries to make a move on Kyle I swear to God I’ll-“

“He won’t!” I cut her off before she can finish her “threat”. 

“You don’t know that!” 

“Cartman isn’t like that and either is Kyle! You’re overreacting!” 

“I worked damn hard to get Kyle in the first place! I’m not going to let that fat shemale steal him from me!” 

I shake my head. “That’s not going to happen. Kyle doesn’t like Cartman like that.” 

“I’m going to spy on them!” 

“You don’t want to do that.” 

“Yes I do and you’re coming with!” Rebecca tells me. “They’re going to Casa Bonita.” 

“That place is loud, how are you going to spy on them?” 

“I have my ways. Walk with me, I’ll explain.” She drags me down the hall explaining her “master plan”. I still think all of this is an overreaction on her end. 

Kyle’s POV

I’ve arrived at Cartman’s house to pick him up for Casa Bonita. I really hate that I let Bebe talk me into this! I let out a deep sigh and ring the doorbell. Wendy answers. “Hey Kyle, what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to pick up Cartman.” I tell her. 

“For what?” 

“We’re going to Casa Bonita.” 

She looks shocked. “You’re taking Cartman to Casa Bonita…why?” 

“I’ll explain later.” I don’t want Cartman to know that Bebe set this whole thing up. 

“Kyle, if this is some kind of prank…”

“It’s not!” 

“Thanks for telling me someone was at the door for me Wendy!” I see Cartman come to the door. He has his hair down and is wearing a tight top with cleavage hanging out and tight jeans plus a ton of makeup. I can tell Bebe had something to do with that.

“What the hell is going on?” Wendy asks.

“We’re going out!” Cartman snaps at her. He looks at me. “You ready Jew?” 

“Yeah dude!” I tell him.

“Be careful!” Wendy tells Cartman.

“Mind your own business Wendy!” Cartman walks out and slams the door shut. “I’m ready for our date!” I nod and we walk to my car. I hate that he keeps calling this a date! I unlock the doors and open the door for him. He looks shocked and gets in the car. I close the door and let out another huge sigh. I hope I don’t regret this…


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kyle's POV

"We're here!" Cartman squeals as I park the car. “We’re here! We’re here! 

"Dude, calm down! You act like you've never been here before." I tell him. 

"It's been awhile!"

"Still, chill out!"

"Sorry..." He gets out of the car. I get out and we head inside.

"Broflovski party of 2." I tell the hostess.

"This way.” She smiles and escorts us to our table.

"Can we see the divers?” Cartman asks me.

"Why don't we just eat first?" I suggest.

"I want to go to Black Bart's cave!"

I roll my eyes at the immaturity. "Cartman, would you relax! You're acting like a child."

He immediately gets quiet. "Well sorry Kyyyle!" I cringe. I hate when he says my name like that. We sit down and look at the menu. "Do you know what you want?" He asks me.

"I think I’m going to get enchiladas. What about you?"

Cartman shrugs. "I'll probably get a salad."

"A salad?" I’m shocked at that response.

He nods. "I'm trying to lose weight."

"I've noticed you've lost a few pounds."

"10 pounds to be exact!" Cartman states proudly.

"Good for you.”

"I'm trying to keep it up."

“That’s great. I hope it works out.” 

“Thanks Kyle.” I notice he puts his hand on his stomach. The waitress comes over and takes our orders. When she leaves, I notice Cartman still has his hand on his stomach. 

“Are you okay?” I ask him. 

He nods. “I’ve been having pain in my stomach for the last few days.” 

“Do you need me to take you home?” I ask not wanting him to be uncomfortable. 

“NO!” He puts his hand on his stomach again. “I’ll be okay. It goes away after awhile.” 

“Maybe you should see a doctor.” I suggest.

He shakes his head. “I have a special doctor I see. I don’t think he can help me.”

“Why not? He’s a doctor.” 

He turns his head away. “I’m a little embarrassed to see him.” 

"Why? That's what doctors are for."

"I thought I was pregnant and he examined me." His face turns red.

"You did?" Something else I wasn’t expecting…

"I’m sure I was! I was sick and I took three tests and they were all positive!" Cartman explains.

"But it turns out you weren't?"

He nods. "According to my mom, Doctor Thompson said there's no baby.”

"That's a good thing."

"It is, but I don't believe it."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, I was sick all day and I had three positive pregnancy tests." I can tell he’s getting slightly annoyed. 

I shrug. "Maybe it was in your head."

"No way!"

I raise my eyebrow. “No?” 

“I don’t think it was a lie. There was a baby in there. It could explain why I’ve been having stomach pains.” 

“You said your doctor said you weren’t.” Part of me thinks he wanted a baby. 

“That’s what my mom said.” 

“Weren’t you there?” 

He shakes his head. “I mean, I was, but I was unconscious so I wasn’t there.” 

“Is it possible that your mom lied to you?” 

He shrugs. “I never know with her anymore these days. I mean she stood there and watched Mark rape me and did nothing.”

My jaw drops. “She did what?” 

“Please don’t make me repeat it…” 

“Your own mom stood there…and watched? That’s sick!” 

“She said Mark wanted to know if I was good in bed so she let him drug and rape me.” 

I suddenly get a thought. “He drugged you?” I whisper.

“Kyle please stop repeating everything I say…” 

“No dude, I just thought of something.” 

“What?” 

“Is it possible that you were drugged again? He could’ve drugged you and caused you to lose the baby.” 

He blinks. “I didn’t even think about that. It’s very possible knowing Mark. Mom said he found me outside of the abortion clinic.” 

“I bet he did…” 

“But my mom is so angry with me. She must be a really good liar to pretend she like she doesn’t know what Mark did.” 

“Maybe your mom doesn’t know what Mark did.” I don’t know why I’m giving him advice on this. I really don’t want to get involved in this at all. 

“I’ve lost all faith in my mom. She has Mark and Wendy, that’s her family now. They’re all that matter to her.” 

“You’re her son, er…daughter.” I correct myself. 

“It doesn’t matter. She has the love of her life and the beautiful, smart, and thin daughter she always wanted. Her life is complete now.” 

Wow, he’s jealous of Wendy. That’s terrible. Luckily, at that moment the waitress brings out our food. Saved! “Well, let’s eat!” 

After we finish eating, we went to see the last dive show. It was boring to me as I’ve seen it plenty of times. Cartman enjoyed like it was his first time seeing it. He was like a kid in the candy store. After the show is over, we head back to my car. I notice out of the corner of my eye, Cartman staring at me. I turn towards him. “What?” 

His face turns red and he looks away. “I wanted to say thank you for bringing me here.” 

“You’re welcome dude.” 

“You have no idea how much this date meant to me!” He says with a huge grin on his face. 

I sigh. He always ruins it with that date talk. “It wasn’t a date, we were just hanging out.” 

“So how can I get a date?” 

“Just be yourself. Maybe someone will ask you out eventually.” 

He glares at me. “You know as well as I do that won’t happen given my situation.” 

“You never know.” 

“Will you go out with me again? Maybe even call it a date this time?”

Oh boy, I have to break it to him gently. I shake my head. “Dude, I’m with Rebecca so I can’t do that.” 

He nods. “I understand…” 

“I’m sorry Cartman.” 

“It’s okay, I understand…” He starts walking a little faster. I sigh. I knew this was a bad idea, now I’ve hurt his feelings and probably made things worse him. I never should’ve listened to Bebe. 

Bebe’s POV

“See, you had us come out here and their outing was totally innocent!” I lash out at Rebecca as she drives us home. 

“Cartman was trying to make a move on Kyle!” Rebecca yells. 

“No he wasn’t!” 

“Yes he was, I saw it in his eyes! I want to punch him in his fat fucking face!” She gets so angry she starts swerving. 

“Will you calm down? I’m not trying to die because you’re upset over nothing!” 

“Over nothing? He asked him out on another date! You call that nothing?” 

“Kyle said no so yes it’s over nothing!” With the way she’s acting, I almost want him to say yes. 

“Grr!” She punches the steering wheel. 

I glare at her. “Do you feel better now?” 

“No! I’m so mad…at you!” She turns towards me. 

“Why? Nothing happened!” 

“You set this shit up!”

“I wanted to help Cartman.” I explain to her. 

“The next time you want to help, find another boy!” She gets a text on her phone. “Shit…”

“What?” 

“Kyle wants to stop by after he drops Cartman off. I better haul ass.” 

“Tell him you’re going to bed and will see him tomorrow.” 

“No way! I have to see my man and get all that Cartman out of his system!” With that, she speeds up. I still think it was sweet of Kyle to do this for Cartman. They got to talk and Cartman opened up to him about things even I didn’t know. Who knows, maybe this help him get over Kyle as well now that he finally realizes that he doesn’t want him. I don’t care what Rebecca says, this needed to happen.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Cartman's POV

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." I tell Dr. Thompson. After my horrible date with Kyle, he gave me something to think about so I figured I would talk with Dr. Thompson. I want to know if I was really pregnant and maybe somehow Mark caused me to lose the baby.

"You're welcome Eric. What can I do for you?" He asks me. 

I sigh. This is so awkward and embarrassing to talk about. "So my mom said you examined me the other day and-"

"The other day?” Dr. Thompson interrupts. “I didn't examine you."

"You didn't?"

He shakes his head. "No, the last time I saw you was after the rape.”

"My mom said you told her I wasn't pregnant."

He shakes his head again. "I never spoke to your mom."

"Mom lied to me..."

"So you're pregnant?" He asks.

"I shrug. "I’m not sure..." I lower my head. “I’m pretty sure I was. I went to the abortion clinic and had a conversation with my mom’s asshole husband. I passed out and woke up at home and mom said there was no baby. I’ve been having random stomach pains since.” 

Dr. Thompson nods. "I can exam you."

"Really?"

He nods again. "Let's go in one of the exam rooms."

I nod and follow him. We head into the exam room and he instructs me to change into a gown and lie on the bed. He leaves and I comply with his directions. He comes back with a nurse and puts gel on my stomach and performs the ultrasound. He looks at me and shakes his head. "Your mom is right, there's no baby." He informs me.

"That's impossible! I took three pregnancy tests and they were positive!" I exclaim. 

"I'll check your cervix." He does another exam and looks at me. "It looks like you were pregnant. Miscarried. Did you experience any bleeding?"

I shake my head. "No, well I did, but it was the day after my mom told me there was no baby. I just assumed my period started again.” 

He starts taking notes. "How long did the bleeding last?"

"I don't know, about 4 or 5 days."

"That was probably you miscarrying. That could explain the stomach pain too." He tells me. 

"But that was after my mom said there was no baby."

“Interesting…” I notice him taking notes again. 

“What do you think it means Dr. Thompson?” I ask. 

“You said you passed out, right?” 

I nod. “Yes.” 

“Do you know how? Did you fall and hit your head or something?” 

I think about it for a moment. “I honestly don’t remember.” 

“Whatever caused you to pass out, is probably what caused the miscarriage.” Dr. Thompson states. 

“So I killed the baby?” 

He shakes his head. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. You had a miscarriage and it’s-“

“It doesn’t matter, I was going to get an abortion anyway.” I interrupt him. 

“So why did you want to prove you were pregnant?”

“Because I wanted to make sure I wasn’t crazy! I knew I wasn’t! It also means my mom lied to me again!” 

“Maybe she wanted to protect you.” 

“I’m not the one she wanted to protect.” Of course I know she was only looking out for her precious Mark. I look at Dr. Thompson. “Thank you for giving me the answers I needed.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” 

I shake my head. “No thanks.”

“I’ll see you at your next visit.” He leaves the room. So I was pregnant and had a miscarriage. I don’t even know why I give a fuck! I was planning to kill the little bastard anyway! So why does it hurt…?

Bebe’s POV

I see Cartman at his locker and I decide to approach him. “Hey buddy!” I greet him. 

He looks at me. “Oh, hey Bebe.” 

“I’ve been looking for you all morning!” I tell him. 

“I had a doctor’s appointment.”

“I see.” I would question it, but I don’t want to pry. “Sooooo, how was your date with Kyle?” I already know the answer, but I want to pretend I don’t. 

He sighs. “It wasn’t a date. He’s not interested in me…at all. He only has eyes for Rebecca.” 

“Well you knew that…” 

“Then why did he even bother asking me out? He knows how I feel about him.” I can’t tell if he’s angry or hurt…probably both. 

Now I feel guilty since this was my idea. “Maybe he just wanted to hang out as friends.” 

“Maybe…” He closes his locker. “I’ll talk to you later Bebe.” He walks away with his head hanging low. 

I head off to find Kyle. I find him with Stan and I walk up to them. “Hey Stan, can I talk to Kyle alone for a minute?” I ask him. 

“If you’re going to talk about fat ass, I’m staying!” Stan smirks. 

I glare at Kyle. “You told him?” 

“Yeah dude, he’s my best friend.” Kyle replies. “I know you and Rebecca were spying on us so there’s nothing for us to talk about.” 

“Yes there is. You really hurt Cartman’s feelings!” 

“How? I did what you asked! I told you it was a bad idea.” 

“I told you to help build his confidence, not completely destroy it!” I argue. 

“What was I supposed to do? Tell him that I like him? I don’t!” 

I sigh. “No, but you could’ve let him down gently!” 

“I WAS gentle! I even told him how he could get a date!” I guess Kyle thinks he did something nice. 

“He’s really hurt…” 

“He has bigger problems to deal with. He should figure out his identity instead of trying to find a boyfriend. One day he dressed like a girl the next day a boy. What gives?” Stan steps in. 

“He also has a trial coming up!” Kyle adds in.

“He’s confused you asshole!” I snap at Stan. “It’s hard being him!” 

Stan rolls his eyes. “Now you sound like Wendy!” 

“I can’t even begin to imagine what Cartman’s going through, but it sounds like hell on earth. He was your friend, why can’t you be supportive?” 

“My real friend Kenny is in jail because of his lie. You want me to support that?” 

“UGH! There’s no getting through to you!” I look at Kyle. “Maybe I was wrong to beg you to ask out Cartman! I really wanted help him become more confident. I should’ve left you out of it!” 

“You did what?” Oh shit! How much did Cartman hear? I turn around and face Cartman, but not before noticing the big ass smirk on Stan’s face. 

“Maybe we should leave them alone Kyle.” Stan suggests still smirking. 

Kyle shakes his head. “No, I should stay.” 

“So you only asked me out because of Bebe?” Cartman asks him. 

Kyle and I exchange looks. “Yes dude.”

“I see.” He looks at me. “I didn’t ask for your help Bebe.” 

“Cartman, I’m so sorry. I really wanted to help you.” I try to explain. 

“By having the one person you know I like ask me out, knowing he doesn’t feel the same way?” 

“Come on dude.” Kyle steps in. “I told you we were hanging out as friends. It’s not like I led you on or anything.” 

Cartman rolls his eyes. “Just like a little sneaky Jew rat!”

“Dude, Kyle has Rebecca! Have you seen her? She’s fucking hot!” Stan smiles. “Now look at yourself in the mirror and compare it to Rebecca. You really should’ve known better! No guy…or girl in their right mind would want you!”

“Stan!” I yell at him.

“Don’t even try to say Kenny did. He just likes sex! He had a girl like Bebe who’s really tall and hot. She looks like a Victoria Secrets model. He wouldn’t want a short and fat thing like you except for sex! You’re a joke!” 

“FUCK YOU STAN!” Cartman yells out with tears in his eyes. 

Stan shrugs. “I’m trying to help you get it through your fat fucking head that no one wants you.” 

“Dude, that’s enough.” Kyle tells him. He walks over to Cartman and puts his hand on his shoulder. “Cartman, listen-“

Cartman pulls away from him. “Don’t touch me! All of you just leave me the fuck alone! I don’t want anything to do with any of you!” He storms off. 

“I hope you’re proud of yourself Bebe!” Kyle tells me before walking off, Stan immediately follows behind. Great, now Cartman’s worse off than he was before. I have to make things right, but without interfering too much. I’m not sure how to do that…


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Bebe's POV

"Thanks for coming to visit." Kenny tells me. I thought I would pay him a visit in jail before he goes to trial. He looks terrible, he's even skinnier than he was before and that's not a good thing. "No one in my family even bothered so it's nice to have a visitor."

"No problem. So are you ready for court?" I ask him.

"Hell yeah! I'm ready to get out of here!"

"Umm..." I look at him. 

"What?"

"You really think you're getting out of here?"

"I'm innocent!" He states proudly. 

"Come in Kenny..."

"You don't believe me?"

"I know you!"

Kenny seems taken aback. "What are you saying? You think I'm a rapist?"

"No, but I know you can come off a little strong."

"That's a far cry from rapist!"

"I believe Cartman said no."

Kenny shakes his head. "He's lying."

I glare at him. "Kenny, this is me you're talking to."

"Then you should know that I wouldn't rape anyone."

"I wanted to believe you, but I know you'll say it so anything to get a woman in bed."

"Not rape!"

"Maybe you should apologize…"

He shakes his head again. "That's basically admitting guilt."

"The judge might go easier on you."

"I'm not apologizing to Cartman. If anything, he should apologize to me!"

"For what?"

"I'm in here because of him!"

"I'm trying to help you out!"

"How is apologizing going to help?"

"I told you the judge might go easier on you. You need to look sorry."

"Fuck that! I'd rather rot in jail!"

I sigh. “If that’s how you want it Kenny.” I stand up. “Good luck in court.” I tell him just before leaving. I can’t believe how stubborn he’s being. He’s spent two months in jail and is still denying that he raped Cartman. Maybe he likes it in prison. I shrug to myself. Oh well, I tried. 

Cartman’s POV

“I did NOT rape him!” Kenny yells. The trial date for Kenny and Mark has finally arrived. I couldn’t be happier, but I’m nervous at the same time. 

“There’s plenty of evidence against you.” The judge tells him. “Your semen was found in his body. There were signs of rape on his body. Are you sure you want to stand by that?” 

Kenny looks at me. “Cartman, I’m sorry for what I did.” He pokes out his bottom lip.

“Really…?” I ask him even though I can tell he’s lying through his teeth.

“I’m sorry you believe that I raped you. I really am. I thought we had a romantic encounter-“ 

The judge bangs her gavel. “I’ve heard enough Mr. McCormick!” 

“I’m trying to apologize.”

“I said enough!” She bangs her gavel again. “I’m ready for my ruling. Kenny McCormick, I hereby sentence you to 15 years in jail. Bailiff, please escort Mr. McCormick back to his cell.” 

“Fuck you Cartman! You’re dead when I get out! You hear me?” Kenny yells as he’s escorted out. Bebe walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” She asks. 

I smile and nod. “Yeah…it’s over.” I look around. “Where did my mom go?” 

“She stepped out with Wendy. I think they went to talk to Mark before his trial starts.” 

Figures. “I see.” 

“Don’t worry, she’ll be back.” Bebe massages my shoulders. I know I’m supposed to be mad at her, but I’m glad she’s here. I need all the support I can get right now especially since it isn’t coming from my mom right now. 

“Thanks Bebe…” I smile at her as I await the next case. 

Wendy’s POV

“25 years!” The judge slams down her gavel. I immediately break down in tears. My dad has been sentenced to 25 years in jail for Cartman’s rape. First I lose my mom, now my dad is going to jail. 

“I love you Liane, I love you Wendy!” Dad tells us as the bailiff escorts him out. I cry even harder as I watch my dad get taken away. 

“Come here sweetheart.” Liane extends her arms out to me. Before I can stand up to hug her, Cartman makes his way over and tries to hug her, but Liane backs up. “Not you Eric, I was talking to Wendy.” 

“Wendy?” He glares at me. “What about me?” 

“Stop being so selfish! Her dad, my husband, was just sentenced to 25 years in jail! She needs me!” 

“He was sentenced to jail for my rape! I need you too!” Cartman whines. I kind of feel bad for him. 

“Liane, it’s okay.” I step in. “Please be there for Eric. I’m going to talk to Bebe.” I try to walk off, but she stops me. 

“No Wendy, Eric will just have to wait!” Liane tells me.

“Mom…I’m your daughter…” I notice Cartman tearing up. 

“This is my daughter!” She pulls me into a hug. “She lost her mom and because of you she’s lost her father! How could you make this all about you?”

“So I guess that means I have to lose my mom too…” He turns and walks away. 

“You should go after him.” I tell Liane. 

She shakes her head. “I’ll talk to him later. Right now, my concern is about you. I need to make sure you’re going to be okay.” She keeps talking and all I can think about is Cartman. I see him talking to Bebe and I can only imagine how hurt he is right now…

Cartman’s POV

“She doesn’t even care that I’m hurting or that I’m suffering!” I vent to Bebe. “Maybe I need to break down and cry in front of her to get her attention. It’s not fair! It’s not fucking fair!” I kick a chair. 

“Maybe you need to sit down with your mom and tell her how you feel.” She suggests. 

“I don’t want to. She’s hurt me enough. She’s made it very clear that Wendy is her only concern now! I tried to be friends with that bitch! Now she’s stolen my mom!” 

“You know this isn’t Wendy’s fault, right?” 

“How isn’t it?” 

“Wendy didn’t ask for your mom as a stepmother or for your mom to favor her over you.” Bebe explains to me. 

“Life was so much better before they came into our lives!” 

“I’m sure Wendy would give anything to still have her mom…” I know she’s right, but I’m too upset to listen to reason right now. 

“I would give anything to have a mom that loves me for me!” I start crying. “No matter what I do, I’m never going to be good enough for her!” Bebe tries to hug me, but I back away. “Don’t touch me!” 

“Well look at the bright side, you’ve had two victories today. A lot of women don’t have the guts to tell on their rapists and you did! You should be proud of yourself!” 

“But now it’s torn my “family” apart.” 

“It was torn apart the moment Mark raped you.”

“You’re right.” I look at my watch. “I guess I better head home.” 

“Are you going to talk to your mom?” Bebe asks. 

I shake my head. “Not tonight. Again, thank you for being here for me.” 

“Anytime hon!” She hugs me and I leave. I’m glad both Kenny and Mark have been placed behind bars where they belong. I’m hoping things start to look up for me from here.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Wendy's POV

Stan found out about my dad and decided to take me out to dinner to take my mind off of things. "You haven't even touched your food." Stan points out as he takes his last bite.

"I'm not really hungry." I tell him.

"You have to eat something."

"I will..." I start picking at my food.

"Not eating isn't going to change what happened." He tells me.

"Uh huh..."

"I hate seeing you so down."

"I'm fine."

He shakes his head. "No you’re not! You’re doing the same thing you did when your mom died."

"What thing?"

"You're shutting people out!"

"No I’m not!"

Stan nods. "Yes you are. When your mom died, I barely heard from you for three months."

"Sorry for grieving!" I snap at him. 

"That's not what I mean. Talk to someone about how you're feeling."

"Someone like whom?"

"Well...me! I am sitting right here." Stan seems a offended. 

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it."

He slams his hands on the table. "Oh come on Wendy!"

"This is different Stan! At least in this case my dad is still alive!"

"But you won't get to see him every day anymore." Stan reminds me. 

"I know..."

"I know you have to be really angry with Cartman..."

I frown. "Is that what you really wanted?"

"What?"

"You just wanted an excuse to bash Cartman!"

Stan shrugs. "Well it is his fault that your dad is in jail."

"Cartman was raped!"

"You really believe that?" He smirks. 

"My dad and Liane admitted it."

"They did?"

I nod. "I still don't want to believe it. It's my dad, you know?" I lower my head. 

Stan nods. "Yeah."

"I don't want to visit my dad between a glass."

"Again, it's because of Cartman."

"Stop it Stan!"

Stan shakes his head in disappointment. "Why does it upset you to admit that Cartman is responsible for this?"

"It's not like he asked to get raped!" I start to raise my voice. 

"Maybe he came onto your dad like he did Kenny."

I scowl. "You still believe that?"

"Yes."

"Then why was Kenny sentenced to jail?"

"Because of Cartman's lies."

"Then how do you explain the DNA evidence?"

"I don't know Wendy." I can tell he’s finally at a loss for words. 

"Exactly! Stop with the Cartman bashing!"

"All right! Damn!" Stan throws his hands up in defeat. I give him a nod of agreement. I go back to picking at my food. The rest of our dinner date is silent.

Kyle's POV

"Hey Cartman, how are you holding up?" I ask Cartman as he's getting ready to go to lunch.

"I'm fine." He responds coldly. 

"Are you sure?"

He blinks at me. "Do you need something Kyle?"

"Dude, I was just checking on you!"

"Since when do you care?"

"I am your friend."

"Really?" He seems surprised I said that. 

"Yes dude!"

"You don't act like it." Cartman turns away from me. 

"Just because I don't want to be your boyfriend, doesn't mean we're not friends."

"Oh, well that's cool...I guess." He shrugs. 

"You guess?"

"Am I supposed to jump up and down for joy?"

I frown at him. "You don't have to be such an asshole!"

"Now I'm an asshole?"

"Yes! I'm tired of trying to be nice to you!"

Cartman smirks. "Why do you need to try? Either you're nice or you're not!"

I grit my teeth. This is the Cartman I can’t stand. "You know what Cartman? Forget I asked you a damn thing!"

"What did you ask him?" I turn and see Rebecca with her arms folded.

"Haha! Good luck, asshole!" Cartman laughs as he walks away.

"I so want to kick his ass!" Rebecca looks at me. "What were you two talking about?"

"I was just checking on him."

“For what?” 

“He went to court.” 

“Yeah and had two people sent to jail for his alleged rapes. I’m sure he’s fine.” Rebecca rolls her eyes. 

“I wanted to make sure. That had to be very traumatic for him especially considering one of them knocked him up.”

Rebecca’s eyes widen. “Cartman’s pregnant?” 

I shrug. “I don’t know. He said he was, but his mom said he wasn’t. Who knows.” I shrug again. 

“Interesting…” 

“It doesn’t matter. He’s still an asshole and that’s the last time I show concern for him.” 

Rebecca puts her arms around me. “You don’t need to show concern for him anyway. You have me to be concerned about.” 

“Aww, you’re not upset with me, are you?” 

She nods slowly. “I just hate how much attention you’re giving Cartman.” 

“It won’t happen again, I promise.” 

“You said that before…” Rebecca reminds me. 

“I mean it this time. He’s being a little bitch because I don’t want to…never mind.” She’s already upset because she knows Cartman likes me. There’s no use in me getting her all riled up. 

“Well I’ll be happy as long as that fat fuck is completely out of the picture!” 

“He is. I told you there was no need for you to worry about him in the first place.” 

She kisses me. “Let’s go to my car.” She winks at me and takes my hand. I already know what’s going to happen next. I usually don’t do this at school, but I guess I owe it to her for getting her upset about Cartman YET again. Maybe now she’ll realize that Cartman isn’t a threat to her…

Cartman’s POV

On my walk home, I notice a car driving slowly behind me. I turn a corner, not even the direction of my house and the car follows me. I start power walking and I hear the car stop. I turn and look and I realize it’s Rebecca. I roll my eyes and turn around and keep walking. 

“Don’t act like you don’t see me, you fat bitch!” She yells out as she gets out of the car. 

“What do you want?” 

She runs over to me and shoves me. “I’m tired of seeing you with my boyfriend!” 

I roll my eyes again. “Not this shit again…” 

“Yes again! What is it going to take to get you to leave Kyle alone?” 

“I AM leaving him alone.” 

She slaps me across the face. “You’re such a lying dirty slut!” 

“I’m not a slut!” 

“Yes you are! You had sex with Kenny and Wendy’s dad! Gross!” She makes a gagging sound. 

“I didn’t have sex-“

“That’s right, they “raped” you! Oh please! No one wants to rape your ugly fat ass!” 

“You know rape isn’t about attraction, it’s about-“

“SHUT UP!” She slaps me again. 

I rub my cheek. “You have one more time to hit me, bitch!” 

“I guess you think you’re going to get Kyle in bed and accuse him of rape too? Well I’m telling you now, it’s not going to happen! I’ll kick your ass first!” She tries to hit me again, but I grab her hand. She glares at me and then kicks me really hard in the stomach. I let go of her hand and put my hand on my stomach. 

“OW! You fucking bitch!” I’ve been kicked in the stomach before and it usually doesn’t hurt, but for some reason this did. 

She starts laughing. “You’re so fucking weak!” She leans in closer to me. “Maybe instead of worrying about Kyle, you think about your baby and who the father is.” She whispers in my ear.

“I’m not-“

“If you come near Kyle again, I’m going to run you over! That’s not a threat, that’s a promise.” She gets back in her car and drives off. She thinks I’m pregnant? How did she find out? Did she kick me thinking she was going to kill the baby…? Either way, I want to get even with her for kicking me. I wonder how…


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Wendy's POV

Cartman walks in the house and I notice one side of his face is red. "What happened to you?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "I got bitch slapped by a bitch. No big deal."

"Was it Bebe?"

He shakes his head. "She's my friend, why would she hit me?"

"I don't know. Maybe you two had a falling out."

"We didn't." He turns to leave, but I stop him. "What?"

"So are you going to tell me who hit you?"

"It was Rebecca.”

For some reason, I wasn’t expecting him to say Rebecca. "Rebecca, why?”

"Because she's a jealous bitch!"

"Jealous of what? Did you hit on Kyle again?"

Cartman rolls his eyes. "Gee thanks Wendy!"

"I had to ask."

“Do you think I can’t control my emotions when I get around Kyle?” 

“Cartman, I didn’t mean-“ 

“I guess you think I’m nothing more than a cheap slut like my mom.” He interrupts. 

“That’s not what I meant at all!” 

“Yeah right! You’re just like your father!”

I’m taken aback by that. “I’m not like him at all! I can’t believe you would say something so horrible!” 

“I can’t believe you think that I hit on Kyle!” 

“I know how you feel about him! I also know Rebecca wouldn’t attack you for no reason.”

Cartman shrugs again. “I guess you don’t know your friend that well.” 

“So you’re saying Rebecca attacked you for no reason?” I ask. 

“I told you because she’s a jealous bitch!” 

“You must have provoked her!”

“If you consider me walking home minding my own business provoking her.”

“I’m just trying to get to the bottom of this.” 

“You’re not doing a very good job of it. Isn’t it about time for you to get praise and worship from my mom?” He leaves. I sigh, I guess he’s still pissed off at me. I’m not sure why he’s upset, but I know he is. I want to find out what happened between him and Rebecca. It’s not like her to get violent with anyone. 

Cartman's POV

I see Kyle and Rebecca making out behind the school. I'm going to tell Kyle what Rebecca did and I thought this was the perfect opportunity. I walk up to them.

"Ahem!" I clear my throat causing both of them to jump.

"Didn't I tell you to-" Rebecca begins to say, but I cut her off.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to hit me again?" I smirk.

"What's he talking about?" Kyle asks.

"Nothing." Rebecca tells him pulling him into a kiss.

"Really Rebecca?" I ask her. 

She glares at me. "Do you mind?"

"Tell Kyle how you assaulted me yesterday."

"Just ignore that thing." She whispers to Kyle.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Kyle asks us. You can see the look of confusion on his face. 

"She attacked me yesterday!" I tell him.

Kyle looks at Rebecca. "Is that true?"

"You're taking his side?" She asks.

Kyle shakes his head. "No I’m asking you."

"Of course I didn't!" Rebecca flat out lies. 

"You're a fucking liar!" I scream.

"Cartman!" Kyle glares at me. "Shut the hell up and let me get to the bottom of this!"

"I'm not going to let this bitch tell lies on me!"

"You're the one that's lying, I never attacked you!" Rebecca steps in. 

"You followed me in your car, you got out slapped me multiple times, threatened me, and kicked me in the stomach!"

"Whatever!" She rolls her eyes.

"Look!" I lift up my shirt and show Kyle the bruise on my stomach.

"Fake!"

Kyle examines my stomach. "That looks real..."

"Because it is real!" I tell him. "It's very tender."

Rebecca rolls her eyes. "Oh cut the dramatics!"

Kyle looks at her. "Tell me the truth Becky, did you do this?"

"No..." She looks away.

"Beck..." Kyle glares at her.

She sighs heavily. "Okay, fine! Yes, I attacked the fat bitch!"

"Why?"

"Because he didn't get the memo about staying away from you!"

"What?"

"I told the fat fucker to leave you alone and he wouldn’t listen!"

"Oh Rebecca!" Kyle smacks his forehead. "I told you I approached him."

"I saw the way he was looking at you. He looks at you like he wants to get you in bed!"

"That's not true!" I step in.

"Shut up before I kick you again!"

"Ooh I’m so scared!"

"You should be!" Rebecca’s face turns red with anger. 

"STOP!" Kyle yells. "You guys sound like a bunch of children!"

"He started it!"

"No, she started it!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyle tells again. He looks at Rebecca. "You owe Cartman an apology."

Rebecca's jaw drops. "Excuse me?"

"HA!" I gloat.

"Cartman!" Kyle shoots me a warning look before focusing on Rebecca. "You attacked him for no reason. I'm the one you should be angry with."

"I can't believe you're on his side!" She folds her arms. 

"It's not about sides, it's about what's right and you were wrong!"

Rebecca frowns at me. "I'm not apologizing!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's after you! I'm not sorry for trying to protect my relationship!"

"He's not a threat!"

"Yes he is! Do you see how much we're arguing because of him?"

Kyle shakes his head. "It's because of you and your jealousy!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"What do you call it?"

"Like I said, I'm protecting my relationship. I'm not going to let him ruin what I've worked hard to get!"

"You worked hard to gett me?"

“Yes I did! Kenny told me some skank was after you! I knew I had to get you.” Shit just got real. 

Kyle glares at her. “So the only reason you wanted me is because someone else did?”

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“That’s how it sounded.” 

I smile at this. “I knew she didn’t really want you…”

“Stay out of it fat ass!” Rebecca yells. 

Kyle looks at me. “Cartman, I’m sorry for everything you’ve had to go through because of me, I truly am.”

I blink. “Why thank you Kyle…” 

“I can’t believe you apologized to that manipulative asshole!” 

“You’re the manipulator!” Kyle looks at me then at Rebecca. “We’ll talk about this in private.” He looks at me again. “Again Cartman, I apologize!” He and Rebecca walk off. I smile to myself. That’s exactly what the bitch gets. She’ll think about that the next time she wants to put her hands on me. I love the way Kyle stood up for me. Maybe he really does care…


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kyle's POV

"Hey dude." I greet Stan as he comes over my house.

“Hey, so what did you want to talk to me about?" He asks as we head up to my room. Once we’re in my room, I close the door. 

"I dumped Rebecca." I inform him. 

"Why?"

I lower my head. "She didn't really like me."

"Of course she did. She's had a crush on you for years."

"She only wanted to be with me because Kenny told her that someone was after me. That someone probably being Cartman." I roll my eyes. 

Stan shakes his head. "Dude, I’m telling you, she's had a crush for years."

I shrug. "It doesn't matter. She waited until she found out someone else wanted me to make a move."

"Maybe she's shy." Stan suggests. 

"Dude, you know Rebecca is far from shy!"

"I can't believe you dumped her over that."

"I don't want a relationship based on lies and manipulations."

Stan frowns. "Oh come on dude!"

"What?"

"She told you the truth didn't she?" I nod. "So what's the problem?"

"She lied!"

"Dude..." Stan smacks himself on the forehead.

"She did!"

"Get over dude. You like her just as much as she like you.”

"That's not the point." I snort. 

“You’re being ridiculous dude!” 

“She’s not the girl I thought she was.”

Stan laughs. “What did you think? That she was pure and innocent? You can’t be that naïve dude!” 

“I don’t know. I just feel so…used…” I look away from him. 

Stan rolls his eyes again. “Get over yourself dude. We all get used at some time or another.” 

“I really cared about her Stan.” 

“Hey, you dumped her, remember?” He reminds me. “Go find someone else like I did when I dumped Wendy!” 

“You mean Nichole? I thought you weren’t really dating her?” 

He smirks. “I’m not…well I wasn’t, but things changed. Especially now that we…” 

I raise my eyebrow. “Now that you what?” 

His grin gets really wide. “You know what dude, don’t make me say it!” 

My jaw drops. “You lost your virginity to Nichole?” 

“Yup!” He states proudly. “I’m no longer a boring little virgin as Kenny referred to me.”

“Dude!” 

“It was good too!” He continues grinning. 

I cover my ears. “I don’t want to hear about it!” 

“Don’t act like you and Rebecca didn’t fuck!” 

I nod. “Yeah, but we didn’t talk about it.” 

“Maybe you didn’t…” 

I roll my eyes. “Whatever dude. I’m not looking for a new relationship anyway. I’m fine being single instead of dealing with all the stupid girl drama anyway.” 

Stan lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh good, I was worried there for a minute.” 

“About what?” 

“For a minute there, I was starting to think you were going to tell me you had a thing for Cartman.” 

“Cartman?” 

“I’m glad that’s not the case.” 

I shake my head. “Of course not dude. I don’t even look at Cartman in the way. Plus he’s an asshole.” 

“So why are you so nice to him?” 

“I feel sorry for him. Plus I didn’t think he was that bad at first, but I was wrong.” 

Stan nods in agreement. “I can’t believe he’s been a girl all this time.” 

“I can’t either.” I look at Stan. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course dude.” 

“What’s your issue with Cartman?” 

Stan looks confused. “What do you mean?” 

“It seems that you hate Cartman, I mean really hate him especially now that you know he’s a girl.”

“So…what’s your question?” 

“I want to know why?” 

“Because he’s an asshole!”

I glare at him. “That’s it?” 

“Do I need another reason?” 

“That doesn’t sound like a very good reason.” 

“He’s also the reason Wendy and I broke up. Is that good enough?” 

I shake my head. “You’re the one that didn’t trust her.” 

“Because I thought she had something going on with Cartman. You would be pissed if Rebecca kept a secret about another man from you wouldn’t you?” He asks.

“Yeah, but I would’ve given her a chance to explain herself.” 

“I did give Wendy chance after chance and she continued to keep it a secret. Cartman enjoyed every minute of it.” 

“Wendy was being a good friend. Are you going to hold that against her forever?” 

“Cartman wasn’t even her friend!” 

“He is now! Besides, that’s no reason to be angry with either one of them, especially Cartman. It must have been hard for him to keep that a secret all these years.” I try to reason with Stan. 

“I don’t care! He can have her, like I said I’ve moved on.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Have you really moved on?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Remember, you recently took Wendy out on a dinner date.” I remind him. 

“That’s because I knew she was upset about her father going to jail. It didn’t mean anything to me.”

“So did you tell Nichole about this?” 

Stan opens his mouth to say something, but instead he lowers his head. “I better go dude.” He heads towards the door. “Work it out with Rebecca. Don’t let Cartman win!” He leaves. What the hell does he mean don’t let Cartman win? Cartman didn’t “win” anything. This doesn’t even have shit to do with him. I hope I was able to get through to Stan. Make him realize that his anger is misplaced.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Cartman's POV

I'm looking in the mirror and experimenting with the makeup Bebe gave me. There's a knock on my door. "Come in." I yell. Mom comes in my room and frowns.

"What are you doing?" She asks. 

I look away. "I'm putting on makeup."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to see what looks good on me."

"Oh Eric..." She shakes her head in disappointment. 

"You don't like it?"

"You look like a clown." She walks over to me and wipes the makeup off. "Let me show you the right way to apply makeup."

"Okay..." I’m surprised she wants to help. 

She begins to apply my makeup. There's an awkward silence between us before she decides to speak. "So you decided to be a girl?"

I nod. "It's hard pretending to be a boy."

"But you did it so well."

"It killed me every day." I tell her. 

"Well if you want to be a girl, I guess I have to accept it..."

My eyes light up. "You mean it?"

"Yes..." She looks away.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I've lost my little boy all over again..." She tears up.

"Oh come on mom don’t cry. I really want you to embrace me as a girl."

"I miss my little Eric so much..." A tear falls from her eyes.

"Me taking his place isn't going to bring him back." I tell her. 

"I know, but it filled the void."

"What about the void of your daughter?" I ask. 

"I only had you to replace the son I lose. I didn't want a daughter."

"Then how come you’ve taking a liking to Wendy?"

She wipes her eyes. "Because she's smart and beautiful! Plus she's the love of my life's daughter."

I look down. "So you don't think I'm smart and beautiful?"

Mom narrows her eyes at me. "Do you want me to answer that?"

"Never mind..." I already know the answer.

"Don't be jealous of Wendy. She can't help that she was blessed with good looks and a brain." Mom puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"Meanwhile, I was cursed with the complete opposite."

Mom nods. "Pretty much!"

"Dude, you're not supposed to agree with me!"

"I’m not going to lie to you Eric. Wendy is smart and beautiful and you're not. This is what you're going to deal with being a girl."

"What?" Now I’m confused. 

"Competition amongst girls."

"I'm not competing with anyone."

"You don’t have to. It just happens. You're surrounded by beautiful girls like Wendy and Bebe, they'll get all the male attention while you won't.”

"There's only one guy I want attention from."

"Really? Who's that, Kyle?"

I nod. "He has a girlfriend and made it clear he doesn't see me in that way."

"Of course he doesn't. I'm sure his girlfriend is much prettier than you are, isn't she?"

I look down. "She is, but she's a slut!"

"You don't think you are? You slept with two guys on the same day and got pregnant."

I frown at her. "I was raped by them!"

"That's not how most people see it."

"I don't know why. I wouldn't lie about something so serious!"

"Sometimes I wonder..."

"Oh come on mom! They wouldn't go to jail for no reason!”

"I don't want to talk about that! I'm still very upset with you about that?" Mom glares at me.

"Why? I didn't ask to be raped!"

"I lost my husband and poor Wendy has lost her dad!"

Geez, she acts like he's dead. "I was forced to lose my virginity.”

"This isn't about you."

"It kind of is!"

"No this is about Wendy!"

"It's always about Wendy..." I mumble.

"Excuse me?"

"You told me not to be jealous of Wendy, but how can I not be? She gets so much attention from you that I've never gotten! It's not fair!"

Mom slaps me. “Stop acting like a spoiled brat! I’ve given you plenty of attention all your life!” 

“Yeah, by stuffing my face with food 24/7. This is why I’m a fat fuck now!”

“You have a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and food to eat! What more do you need?” She asks me. 

“How about the praise you give Wendy for a change?” 

“Well maybe when you accomplish what she has, I will!” 

“Like what?”

“Besides being beautiful, I told you she’s really smart. She’s has a 4.0 GPA, she’s going to study abroad this summer, she already has top ivy league schools interested her, and she’s nice and polite. What do you have to show for yourself?”

I shrug. “You’re right, I can’t compete with that.” 

“I know you can’t. Just like you compete with Bebe either.” 

“She’s my friend, not my competition.” 

“That’s good because you’re no competition for the six foot super model anyway.” 

“Are you trying to make me feel bad about myself?” 

“Why? Do you feel bad?” I look away from her. She walks over to me and raises my head up. “There’s a lot of mean girls out there Eric. These are the things you’ll have to deal with being a girl.” 

“Really?” 

She nods. “You think you feel bad now, just wait.” She kisses me on the forehead and leaves. Wow, I still can’t believe after all this time, my mom still knows how to hit me below the belt. That’s okay, I’ll show her! I’m going to continue to lose weight and study harder and I’ll be as smart and beautiful as Wendy in my mom’s eyes. 

Wendy’s POV

I can’t believe what I just heard. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, I really wasn’t, but I’m glad I’m heard. I feel so bad for Cartman. I feel like I need to remove myself from this situation and this house so that him and his mom can repair their relationship. I pick up the phone and on instinct, I dial Stan. 

“Hello?” Stan answers. 

“Hey Stan.” 

“Who’s this?” 

I can’t believe he asked me that. “It’s Wendy.” 

“Oh hey…what do you need?” 

“I need to talk to you.” 

“About what?” 

“Cartman is jealous of Bebe and me, more so me.” I swear I hear Stan groan. “Stan?” 

“Is that the only reason you called?”

“Yeah…is that a problem?” 

“You remember that we broke up, right?” Stan asks me. 

I nod. “I know, but I thought we were at least friends still.” 

“We are, but that doesn’t mean I want to hear about Cartman!” 

“You don’t understand! He told his mom he’s jealous of me. I think maybe I should find a relative to live with.” 

“Uh huh…” 

“Are you even listening to me?” 

“I heard you. Go live with a relative!” He says abruptly. 

“Stan-“

“I’m busy right now, we’ll talk later!” 

“Busy with what?” 

“That’s my business. Bye!” He hangs up. I can’t believe how short he was with me. I really want see what he’s up. I get in my car and drive over to his house. I park my car across the street and I’m about to get out when I see Stan and Nichole walk out of the house. Nichole? Why is she there? I see Stan walk her to her car and they kiss just before she gets in the car. My jaw drops! He’s with Nichole now…?


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Stan's POV

"I'll call you when I get home." Nichole tells me as we kiss once again.

"We better start before I have to take you back upstairs." I tell her as she gets in her car.

Nichole laughs. "You're too funny. See you later."

"See you!" She drives off.

I go back inside and close the door. As soon as I close the door, the doorbell rings. I guess Nichole is ready for another round. "Round 2 my-" I look and realize Wendy is at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"You and Nichole, huh?" Wendy asks. 

"What are you doing here? I ask again."

"I'm the one asking the questions!"

I shake my head. "Go home, you have no business being here."

"I just want to know what's going on with you and Nichole."

"It's none of your business!" I tell her. 

"Stan-"

"We're not together anymore so I don't owe you shit!" I interrupt her.

"Why are you being so horrible?" She cries.

I roll my eyes. I can’t believe she’s crying about this. "Because I told you I was busy and you show up here anyway spying on me! What gives?"

"I'm not spying on you!”

"Then what do you call it?"

"I was worried about you! You sounded so distant on the phone!"

"I said I was busy!"

"I can't believe you were with Nichole! Are you sleeping with her?"

I glare at her. "Well she is my girlfriend..."

Wendy’s eyes widen. "She is? When did that happen?"

"Does it matter?"

"How could you do this? She's my friend!" Wendy back hands me. 

"Do what? We're not together anymore!"

"You could've went for a girl that's not my friends!"

I chuckle. "Get over yourself Wendy!"

"Why are you being so mean?" She starts crying again. 

"I'm not, I'm just being honest."

"Well can you tone down your honesty?"

I sigh. “What do you want from me?” 

“Is Nichole the reason you won’t talk to me?” 

“No, the reason is because of you! I don’t want to hear about you and Cartman!” 

"I wanted to confide in you like I use to."

"That was when we were together, we're not anymore!"

"So that means we can't have a deep conversation?"

"No, in with Nichole now."

"So?"

"So I don't think she would appreciate that. Why don’t you go talk to Bebe or someone? She’s your BFF."

“I still can’t believe you two are dating and you’re screwing her! You said you were saving yourself for marriage!”

I shake my head. “No, you said that! I just respected your wishes. Now if you don’t mind…” I point at the door. 

“So you’re really not going to listen to what I have to say about Cartman?” 

I shake my head. “Nope, don’t care. Bye Wendy.” 

“Good bye Stan…” She replies sadly as she leaves. I close the door. I roll my eyes again. Wendy has truly lost her mind. She thinks because she wants to talk I’m supposed to drop everything and listen! Those days are over. I’m glad I don’t have to deal with this shit with Nichole! She hates Cartman as much as I do. 

Cartman's POV

As I'm heading to class, I feel someone shove me from behind. I turn around and see it was Rebecca. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Kyle dumped me!" She angrily folds her arms. 

I smile a bit. "He did?"

I notice her face turn red. "You love that don't you?"

"So why did he dump you?" I ask out of curiosity. 

"Because of your fat ass!”

"Because of me?”

"Yes! It's your fault! You just couldn't leave us alone, could you?"

"Remember, you attacked me! I wasn’t bothering you."

"I should do it again!"

"No you won't!" We turn and see Bebe. "Leave her alone Rebecca!"

"Kyle dumped me because of this fat turd and I want revenge!" Rebecca tells her.

She shakes her head. "He dumped you because of you!"

"Huh?"

"You've been such a bitch to Cartman! This is why you got dumped!"

Rebecca giggles. "What are you, his bodyguard now?"

She shakes her head. "No, I’m her friend."

"Well this is between us so if you don't mind.” Rebecca gestures for Bebe to get lost.

"Actually I do mind!"

Rebecca glares at me. "You're even weaker than I thought! Now you need Bebe to fight your battles?"

I stand in between the two of them. "Bebe, it's cool. I can handle her." I tell her.

"I know you can." She whispers. "But she's not worth it."

"She started it with me."

"I know, but you have to learn to ignore her."

"Um, hello! I’m standing right here!" Rebecca steps in.

"Shut up Rebecca." Bebe looks at me. "Let's walk away. Let her look stupid on her own."

I nod in agreement and we walk off. I hear Rebecca yelling out after us. Bebe was right, she does look stupid. On a brighter note, Kyle is now single. This is the best news I’ve heard in awhile. 

Kyle's POV

I'm eating lunch with Stan and Nichole, who have been making out the entire time, when Rebecca approaches me. "Can we talk?" She asks.

"I'm busy." I tell her as I go back to eating my lunch.

"Doing what?"

"I'm hanging out with my best friend and his girl.”

She looks at them then at me. "I don't think they even realize you're here."

I sigh. “What is it Rebecca?” 

“I don’t know why you’re giving me attitude! You dumped me for no reason!” 

“I’m sorry Rebecca, but it was really for the best. We talked about this already and you were cool with it.” 

“Are you going to start dating Cartman now?” 

I’m taken aback by her question. “Why would you ask me that?”

She shrugs. “I was just curious as to whether or not that was the real reason you dumped me.” 

I shake my head. “I told you the reason and that was my real reason. I have no interest in Cartman.” 

“Oh good! Well just so you know, Bebe is trying to help Cartman “get” you.” 

“No she’s not. She knows I don’t have feelings for Cartman.” 

“That doesn’t mean she’s not trying.” 

“I really don’t care, it’s not going to happen.” 

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She kisses me on the cheek and leaves. I turn around and realize Stan and Nichole were listening to us the entire time. Both of them are smiling. 

"What?" I ask them.

"You really should get back with Rebecca." Stan tells me.

"No way dude! She used me!"

"It's so obvious that you two still like each other."

"Plus you two make such a cute couple." Nichole adds in.

I roll my eyes. "I'm done with her."

"I agree with Rebecca..." Stan states.

"About what?"

"I think you want to be with Cartman."

I stomp my foot. "Damnit Stan! I'm not interested in Cartman!"

"I can't think of any other reason you won't give Rebecca another chance." Stan shrugs. 

"I'm not going over this again."

"Just admit you have feelings for Cartman and I'll drop it!"

"Dude!"

"Is that your way of admitting it?” Stan smirks.

"No! I'm starting to think you like him!"

He nearly chokes. "Why would you think that?”

"Because you're obsessed with him?"

"Dude that's disgusting!" Stan yells as Nichole makes gagging sounds. 

"Not really, he's a she remember?"

"Still looks like a boy!"

"Don't be an asshole!"

"I see you're defending him." Stan’s smile is even wider now. 

"He's still a person with feelings."

"Cartman and feelings don't belong in the same sentence."

"Whatever dude…”

"What's wrong Kyle? Did I strike a nerve?"

"I have to go dude."

"You know I'm right! Just admit it!" I hear Stan yelling out as I walk off. First Rebecca, now Stan? Why does everyone think I like Cartman? I didn’t have a crush on him when I thought he was boy so why would that change now? I’ve made it clear to Cartman that I don’t have feelings for him. Maybe I need to make it know again…


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Wendy's POV

"Thank you so much Auntie June!" I tell my aunt on the phone. She’s my mom’s sister and I haven’t heard from since my mom died. She reached out to me after hearing about my dad going to jail and her timing couldn’t be better. "I'll talk to Liane and I'll get back to you."

"Great! You should be with your family anyway." She tells me.

"Well Liane is family now." I state.

"Your biological family." She makes sure to put the emphasis on biological. 

"Yeah. Well like I said, I'll talk to Liane and I'll get back to you."

"Okay sweetie, hope to hear from you soon." We hang up. I go to Liane's room and knock on the door.

"Come in." She yells out.

I walk in the room and I see Liane and Cartman and the tension is so thick in the room. Cartman looks pissed that I’m in here. "Oh, I can come back later." I tell them.

"Good idea!" Cartman replies and Liane smacks him in the back of the head.

"You're fine dear." Liane tells me.

"I'm glad both of you are here, so I don't have to repeat myself later."

"What is it?"

"'My Aunt June offered to let me move in with her and I'm going to take her up on the offer."

Liane raises her eyebrow. "Moving where?"

"She lives in Denver."

"What about school?"

"I can finish school there."

"I don't want you to go."

"Let her..." Cartman mumbles.

I shake my head. "It's for the best."

"Are you unhappy here?" Liane asked she seems a little hurt and disappointed.

"No, not at all!"

"So why do you want to leave?

"I think it's best for all of us.” I begin to explain. “My dad is in jail, I have no place here.”

"Of course you do, you're my daughter.

"Step daughter!" I correct her.

"The only steps in this house, are the ones we walk up and down."

I laugh at her corny comment as Cartman grunts. "Thanks Liane, but you should focus on your daughter."

"What daughter?"

"She's talking about me mom!" Cartman yells out.

Liane takes my hand. "You're the only daughter that matters."

“Are you kidding me?” Cartman glares at me. “I get that you’re hurt that you lost your mom and your dad is in jail, but did you have to steal my mom in the process? The only parent I’ve ever had!” 

“It’s not like that at all!” I tell him. 

“Eric, stop attacking Wendy!” Liane steps in. “She’s a wonderful daughter with a beautiful spirit! You should feel blessed to have her in your life! You could learn a thing or two from her!” 

“Liane, you don’t have to say those things.” 

“Eric need to hear this! You’re a beautiful person inside and out! Eric is just jealous that boy or girl, he can never measure up to you!” 

"I'm out of here!" Cartman storms out of the room. I feel so bad for him. 

"Liane, Cartman really needs you.” I tell her gently as I take her hand. “Please be there for him."

"I will, if you promise me something."

I wasn’t expecting that response. "Umm…sure, what?”

"Stay here and at least finish out the school year."

"Umm..."

"It's only a few months. Do you really want to start at a new school with only a few months left?"

I never thought about it that way. I just wanted to get out of Cartman’s hair as soon as possible. "I guess not."

"Good, then its settled." Liane smiles. 

“So you’ll be there for Cartman?” 

She nods. “I’ll do my best…” 

I nod. “I’ll take it. Thanks Liane.” 

“You’re welcome sweetie.” She hugs me and I head back to my room. I’m glad I got something resolved between them. Hopefully Liane becomes a better mother to Cartman. He deserves it and really needs her love and attention. 

Cartman’s POV

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Bebe asks as she stops at a red light. 

I nod. “I’m absolutely sure.” 

“You’ve made a lot of progress, why not keep it up?”

I shake my head. “I want to do this. I have to do this.” 

“Cartman…” 

“You can’t talk me out of this Bebe. I’m determined now more than ever!” I’m so tired of being compared to Wendy and mom telling me how beautiful she is and how ugly I am. 

“Did something happen?” 

I shake my head. “Nothing out of the ordinary. I’m just beyond sick of it now.” Normally I would open up to Bebe about what’s going on, but I’m not in the mood to talk about it. 

Bebe parks the car. “Okay, last chance. I can turn around and take you back home.”

I smile. “For the last time Bebe, I’m doing it. Did you bring the note?”

She grabs an envelope out of her purse and hands it to me. “This should tell you this is a bad idea. I had to forge a note.” 

“It’s not. It will be worth it when it’s all over and done with.” We get out of the car and head into a building. 

“I hope so…” 

“May I help you?” The receptionist asks me. I tell her what I’m there for. “How old are you?” 

“16.” I tell her.

“Did the doctor tell you at your consultation that you need parent consent?” 

“I have it.” I hand her the envelope Bebe gave me. She reads it and looks at me. I’m starting to sweat bullets hoping this will work. 

“Have a seat the doctor we’ll call you back momentarily.” 

“Thank you.” I sit down beside Bebe. “No turning back now.” 

“It’s not too late…” 

“I’m going to do this!” I start twiddling my thumbs. “Is it still cool for me to stay at your place for awhile?”

“You know my parents don’t care. What’s your mom going to say?”

“Pfft! She’s so focused on the beautiful, smart, and perfect Wendy she won’t even notice that I’m not there.” 

“That’s so sad.” 

I shrug. “It is what it is.” We sit awkwardly silent for a few moments.

She sighs. “Do you want me to come back with you?”

“Do you really want to watch that?” 

She laughs and shakes her head. “Not really. I would only do it for moral support.” 

“I didn’t think so.” 

“Eric Cartman!” A nurse calls my name. 

Bebe pats me on the pat. “Good luck.”

I stand up proudly. “Thanks!” I head to the back. I won’t lie, I’m scared as hell. I’m about to make a life changing decision and there’s no going back once it’s over.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Bebe's POV

I've been waiting for about three hours for Cartman to come out. I’m beginning to get restless. How long is this damn procedure supposed to take? I could’ve went home and taken a nap! After about another hour, I hear the door open. “Finally!” I let out a huge sigh of relief. 

"So how do I look?" Cartman asks when he comes out. He slowly spins around.

I look up and see Cartman is a little swollen, but definitely a lot thinner than before. "You look great!"

Cartman smiles. "I do? Even with the swelling?"

"Yeah." I can tell that even with the surgery, he’s still feeling a little insecure. 

His smile widens. "Cool!"

"How do you feel?"

"I feel great...and thin!" He turns around. “Check out the new hips and ass I got to go with it!” 

I have to laugh at that. "I'm glad you're happy. I just wish you didn't pay to go this route."

"I needed for it to happen fast." He explains as we head out. I notice he’s moving a little slow and sluggish. 

“Are you okay?” 

He nods. “I’m great, just a little sleepy. It’s the medication the doctor gave me. He said I would be out of it.” We get in the car. 

"You know you were fine the way you were." I tell him. 

"I didn't feel fine."

"But-"

"You will never understand what I was going through.” He cuts me off. 

"Enlighten me.” 

"It was fine when I was the fat boy. Everyone found out I'm a girl and it's difficult being the fat girl in a school full of skinny pretty bitches."

Okay, he’s exaggerating a bit. "Not everyone is skinny."

He shakes his head. "You guys are skinny and pretty!"

"Cartman..." I shake my head in disagreement. He’s over exaggerating now! 

"Let me finish! You have Wendy who’s skinny, pretty, and the smartest person in our school. Rebecca, even though she’s a slut, she’s still skinny and beautiful. All the guys want her, especially Kyle! Nichole is skinny, gorgeous, and curvy in all the right places. Then there’s you, you’re tall, thin, and beautiful. You look like a super model!” 

He’s being entirely too nice. "That's only four girls."

"The other girls fit in that category. I couldn’t measure up to guys being the fat ugly bitch! I had to be skinny to fit in. Maybe Kyle will notice me now." Cartman continues to explain.

"You're being too hard on yourself. You should try coming into your own person instead of trying to be like others."

"That's why I got surgery…"

"That's not what I mean."

"Can you just let me have this moment? I've never felt happier!" 

I nod. "Sure Cartman."

"Oh and it's Erica now." He smiles.

"How's your mom going to feel about this?” I ask him. 

"Who gives a fuck? This isn't about her!” 

My jaw drops, I never thought those words would come out of his mouth. "I'm happy to hear you say that."

"Thanks! I've tried to do everything to make my mom happy and she still puts me down. It's time for me to take charge of my life! I don’t give a shit what she thinks anymore!” 

"Good for you!"

“Thanks. By the way, thanks for helping me pay for the surgery. You’re a great friend!” 

“You’re welcome…” I know I helped him, but I feel guilty for doing so. I should’ve said no and made him continue his diet. He was already losing weight all he…or she had to do was be patient. Well I guess all that really matters is that Erica is happy with herself. 

Wendy's POV

I haven't seen Cartman in days. He hasn't been home or in school. I was getting really worried. I asked Liane if she heard from him and she said no. It doesn’t seem like she cares that he’s missing. I see Bebe at her locker on my way to class so I decide to ask her if she’s heard from Cartman. He seems to have gotten closer to her for some reason. I don’t get it…

"Have you seen Cartman?" I ask Bebe.

"Hello to you too.” She replies.

I roll my eyes. Why can’t she just answer the damn question? “Hi Bebe. Have you seen Cartman?” 

She nods. “Yes. He, I mean she's, been staying at my house."

My eyes widen. I can’t believe she’s known about Cartman’s whereabouts all this time and didn’t say anything. "Really? Well is he okay?"

"She’s fine."

"So why hasn't he been in school or at home?" I inquire.

"You'll find out soon enough."

I raise my eyebrow. I have no clue what the hell she’s talking about. "How soon?"

"Soon..." She closes her locker and walks away. I roll my eyes again. That was helpful…

I decided to leave school early and pay Cartman a visit at Bebe's house. I ring the doorbell and moments later, a thin brunette girl answers the door.

"What are you doing here Wendy?" She asks me.

I look at her totally confused. "Do I know you?"

The girl laughs. "You don't know who I am?"

I cock my head to the side. "Well your voice sounds familiar..." I really can’t put my finger on it though. 

She smirks. "It's me stupid...Erica!"

I stare her up and down. I can’t believe what I’m seeing. "Cartman?" Cartman continues to smile. I can't believe it. What the hell happened to him…?


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Cartman's POV

"What happened to you?" Wendy asks as she examines me.

"What does it look like?"

"What happened to your...weight?” I can tell she’s feeling a little uncomfortable asking me that.

"I got rid of it."

"How?"

I laugh. "You know for someone who's supposed to be so smart, you're really stupid!"

"Hey!" She crosses her arms. 

"I got liposuction, you dumb bitch!"

She pushes me inside and walks in and closes the door. "Where did you get the money? I know your mom would never give that to you."

"What makes you think that?" Stupid bitch thinks she knows my mom so well. 

"Because she would've never agreed to something so horrible!"

"What's horrible about it?"

"This is unnatural!"

"It doesn't matter, I look and feel great!"

"Your mom is going to kill you!"

I shake my head. "No she isn't!"

"So you're really going to stick with being a girl?"

I nod. "I told you that."

"I thought maybe you changed your mind."

"I went back and forth about it because of my mom. But now I'm focusing on me and what I want. I want to be the girl I was meant to be."

"Poor Liane..."

"Poor Liane? What about me? She caused this confusion!"

Wendy looks down. "I still feel bad for you.” She looks at me with the sad puppy dog eyes. “You need to tell her what you did!"

I fold my arms. "I will when I'm ready!"

"What's wrong with now?"

"Why are you anxious for me to tell her now?"

"Because I don't like the secrets."

"It's none of your business!"

"It kind of is. You guys are my family."

"Ugh, now you want to be family? I thought you were leaving anyway!"

"I am."

"When?"

"I promised your mom I would wait until school ended."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah and I'm sure you'll find another reason to stay."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm leaving. I swear."

I laugh. "Yeah right. If you leave, who will praise you?"

"Not this again..."

"We'll keep having this conversation until you leave!"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

I roll my eyes again. I hate when she plays the victim. "I know you're looking for praise right now, but you're not going to get it from me!"

"I've tried so hard to get along with you and all you do is treat me like crap!"

"Stop pretending to be innocent. My mom isn't here."

"I'm not pretending."

"Sure you're not. You’re my mom’s perfect pretty daughter who can do no wrong in her eyes. I should be so lucky to be in your presence!" I make gagging sounds. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Is there something else you wanted? I need to lie down, my meds are kicking in and I'm don't with this conversation anymore. I’ve grown bored with it."

“I’m out of here. Good luck!”

“Yeah whatever!” I slam the door shut. She’s so nosey. She didn’t come here out of concern, she wanted to know what was going on. I know she’s probably going to tell mom where I am. I have to get prepared to show her the new me. 

Liane’s POV

I come home and find Wendy at the kitchen table doing her homework. She looks a little down. I put my hand on her shoulder. “Wendy, sweetie, what’s the matter?” 

She looks up and I can see a look of sadness. “Oh hey Liane. I know where Cartman is.” 

“Oh…” I didn’t think that would be bothering her. 

“He’s staying with Bebe.” 

“Really?” I shrug. “I guess I should go ahead and have his mail forwarded if that’s where he wants to be.”

“You need to get him to come back home. He’s losing it.” 

I shake my head. “He chose to leave, why would I bother begging him to come back home?” 

“You promised you would try to be there for him. Trust me, he really needs you right now.”

“Well now he can go to Bebe since he wants to hide out there like a coward!” 

“Cartman had liposuction.” Wendy blurts out.

I start laughing. “No he didn’t.” 

Wendy nods slowly. “It’s true. I saw him earlier today. He’s really skinny now.”

“Geez Wendy, can I tell my own business, you skank?” We turn and I see a skinny girl standing in the doorway. My jaw drops. Wendy was right, Eric really did get lipo. 

“Eric, how did you…? Why did you…?” I can’t even find the right words to say at the moment. 

“It’s Erica now. I would refer if you addressed me as such.” He looks at Wendy. “You stupid bitch! You have a big mouth!” 

“I didn’t think you were going to tell her.” 

“That still didn’t give you the right!” 

“Stop yelling at Wendy!” I step in. “How could you do this Eric?” 

“It’s Erica and I did this to feel good about myself.” 

“You know I wouldn’t want you to do this!” 

“Why not? Is it hard for you insult me now? You can’t call me fat and ugly anymore.”

I start to tear up. “You’re not Eric anymore…” 

He shakes his head. “I never was. It’s time for me to be Erica the way it was always intended.” I look away from him. “How do I look mother? Do I look beautiful?” 

I look up at him. “I c-cant answer that…” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t even know who you are anymore!” I burst into tears. 

He walks over to me and hugs me. “Please don’t cry mom. I’m not doing this to hurt you.” 

“Then why are you doing this?” 

“For me. I have to live my life for me now. It’s not about you and what you want anymore.” 

“My son truly is dead now…” I continue sobbing. 

Eric pulls away from me and smiles. “But you’ve gained a daughter!” 

“I don’t want another daughter! I want my Eric!” I look at Wendy. “I don’t know who this person is!” 

“So you’re not going to accept me this way?” 

I shake my head. “I’m sorry Eric or Erica.” I shudder at saying that revolting name. “I tried so hard to make you a boy, that’s what I wanted.” 

“All the testosterone you injected in me couldn’t stop mother nature. I still got my period and got pregnant!” 

“Mark and I made sure that baby didn’t see the light of day.” 

“What?” 

I look at him. “You might as well know the truth. Mark gave you a drug that induced labor. We took you to a doctor friend of his to make sure the baby was out completely.” I see Wendy’s jaw drop.

Eric frowns. “I was planning to have an abortion anyway, why put me through that?” 

“You’re so fickle! We had to make sure that baby didn’t exist.” 

“So once again you allowed Mark to hurt me?” 

“It was for the best.”

He nods slowly. “Well since you can’t accept me and you seem to enjoy causing me more harm than not, I guess we really can’t live under the same roof anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” Wendy asks him. 

“You don’t have to worry about moving to Denver. I’m out of here!” 

“Where are you going to go?” 

“I’m going to stay with Bebe. Her parents already said it’s okay.” He turns and heads towards the door. 

“Erica!” I call out to him. “If you walk out that door, don’t you ever come back. Do you understand me?” 

He walks over to me and hands me his keys. He gives me a kiss on the forehead. “Goodbye mom. Don’t run off your real daughter…” With that he leaves. 

“Aren’t you going to stop him?” Wendy asks. 

I shake my head. “He gave back his key…”

“Liane, this isn’t trying! That’s your baby! Go after him and tell him how much you love and accept him.” 

“My baby is dead Wendy.” I hug her. “You’re all I have left.” 

“It doesn’t have to be this way.” 

“Eric has made his decision. I have to accept it.” I wipe my eyes. “I need to be alone.” I head upstairs and cry into my pillow. I’ve truly lost everything…

Cartman’s POV

It’s been a month since my surgery and I’m finally returning to school. I’ve managed to slim down even more since and again, I’m feeling better than ever. Bebe and I are walking through the hallway together when Stan, Kyle, and Nichole approach us. 

“Hi Bebe.” They greet her. 

“Hi!” She replies. 

Stan looks at me. “Who’s the new chick?” He asks Bebe. “She’s kind of hot.” Bebe and I exchange looks smirking. 

“STAN!” Nichole shrieks as she smacks him in the back of the head. 

“Sorry…” He looks at Bebe. “But seriously, who is she?” 

Bebe and I look at each other and giggle. She looks at them. “Stan, Kyle, Nichole, I would like to introduce you to Erica.” 

They look at me and their eyes widen. “Holy shit! Cartman?” Kyle asks. 

“Please Kyle, call me Erica!” I tell him. 

“I can’t believe I thought Cartman was…hot!” Stan says as he throws up. 

“Gross Stan!” Nichole yells.

“Don’t worry Nichole,” I tell her, “I feel the same way about Stan.” I smile. 

“Very funny!” Stan frowns. 

“You look great Cartman.” Kyle tells me. 

My eyes light up. I’ve waited so long to hear those words out of his mouth. “You really think so?” 

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t feel that way dude.” 

“Oh Kyle!” I suddenly get the nerve to grab him and pull him into a kiss. My first real kiss! I’ve been dreaming of this day forever and it’s nothing like I imagined. I pull away from Kyle and look at him. 

“Umm…Cartman…?” 

I blink a few times. “I thought I would’ve enjoyed that a little more.” 

Kyle is taken aback. “What?”

“I expected a completely different feeling.” I look at Bebe. “ I literally felt nothing.” 

“Nothing?” She asks as I shake my head. 

“Wow…” I notice Kyle’s face is red. 

“Sorry dude.” 

“Yeah, me too. I’ll be honest, I didn’t feel anything either. But you also caught me off guard with that.” Kyle explains. 

“It’s cool Kyle. I think I’m over my crush.” I hear Stan and Nichole laughing. 

“That’s cool too.” Kyle looks around awkwardly. “Well I’ll see you around. Congrats on your transformation, I mean that.” 

“Thanks!” He walks away and Stan and Nichole follow. 

“I’m so proud of you Erica!” Bebe tells me. “It took a lot of guts to kiss and dump your crush the way you did.” 

“I can’t believe I spent all that time pining over him. His kissing sucks! Rebecca can have him.” Bebe and I laugh. 

“Well I’m glad you’re over it. Just enjoy the new you, a boyfriend will come along.” 

“I don’t care about that. I’m just happy to be happy!” 

“Good!” We head to class together. Wow, I no longer have feelings for Kyle. It’s the end of an era and now it’s time for a new beginning. A brand new life for Erica Cartman and I think I’m going to love my new life.


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

One year later...

Cartman's POV

"It's over Erica!" Bebe tells me. "We're finally out of high school!" We high five each as we leave graduation. 

"I know! It's exciting!" I tell her. 

"College here we come!"

"You mean college here you come." I correct her.

"You're going to college too."

"Community college…"

"It's still college." Bebe smiles. I admire her optimism. 

Bebe is going to Colorado State. She wants to major in fashion. She’s only planning to go to school part time as she signed onto to a five year modeling contract in Los Angeles just before graduation. I’m still living with Bebe and her parents. I’m grateful they’ve opened up their home to me.

Speaking of Los Angeles, Kyle is going to UCLA. He’s planning to go to medical school. He never got back together with Rebecca despite her many attempts. She still blames their break up on me. She’s now dating Token, but really wants Kyle. He’s better off without that slut.

Wendy never moved out of my mom’s house like she said she was. Big surprise, right? She claims that she stayed because my mom got so depressed after I decided to remain a girl. That’s the excuse she uses, but I’m sure she would’ve stay anyway. She needs someone to constantly kiss her ass and my mom does it best. Wendy is going to Harvard…so she says. I guess we’ll know for sure in the fall. I’ll believe it when I see it. 

Stan is going to community college. He’s no longer with Nichole. She wised up and dumped his sorry ass. He tried to get back with Wendy, but she rejected him. Honestly, the two of them deserve each other. They’re both self centered assholes. Surprisingly, Stan even tried to date me after Wendy turned him down. I wanted to puke. No thank you!

Kenny is still in jail. He has 14 years left. He’s exactly where he belongs and that’s all I’m going to say about him. 

Mom decided to divorce Mark. They didn’t have much of a marriage anyway since Mark is going to be in jail for the next 30 years. I haven’t spoken to mom in a year. I gave up on trying to reach out to her, but I may try one last time before I leave for college. 

As for me, I’m enjoying my life as Erica Cartman. I’ve spent the last year working on myself. Thanks to Bebe, I’ve continued exercising and eating right to keep the weight off. Plus I started studying harder and getting better grades. As you already know, I’m going to college in the fall. Life is going well for the new and improved Erica Cartman! 

The End


End file.
